Lurking in the Shadows
by schreibfeder94
Summary: Als würde der Himmel zerspringen, hagelt der Krieg auf Harry und seine Freunde nieder, kurz nachdem Sirius gestorben ist, und mit den ersten Opfern rutschen die drei Freunde in ein Abenteuer jenseits ihrer Vorstellung. Und sie würden wohl alles tun um dort rauszukommen. AU, Nach Orden des Phönix
1. Prolog

Kleine Notiz: Diese Geschichte ist mit M bewertet. Nicht weil es mir Spaß macht ein M dort zu haben sondern weil ich denke dass sie wirklich nicht jeder lesen sollte. Dankeschööön

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Bücher, und die darin beschriebenen Charaktere gehört J. K. Rowling und ich lasse sie nur etwas anders tanzen. Ich verdiene damit nichts.

* * *

13. Mai 1940

Ihre Tochter war gerade einmal fünf, als sie den Brief zur Deportation erhielten. Die SS war nicht gerade feinfühlig mit ihnen umgegangen, aber sie selbst konnte das verkraften. Mit ihrer Tochter war das so eine Sache. Man brachte sie in ein Endlager. Ihre Unterkunft war kläglich, doch was konnte man denn schon erwarten?

Über ihre Tochter machte sie sich allerdings Sorgen. Ihr Mann hatte zwar versprochen, dass ihrer Tochter nichts passieren würde, doch sicher konnte sie sich nicht so ganz sein. Katherine war doch erst sechs Jahre alt! Und bei der Situation gerade…

„Arbeit macht frei" hatte sie das metallische Schild spöttisch gegrüßt. Die Wachen jedoch waren das schlimmste; sie nutzten keine Waffen, nein. Nebenan hörte sie laute, schmerzerfüllte Schreie. Die Wachen hatten allesamt merkwürdige Stöcke. Sie konnten damit grelle Blitze feuern. Sie wussten nicht, ob das eine neuartige Erfindung aus Berlin war. Sie wussten gar nichts hier drin.

Natürlich beließen diese Menschen es ja nicht einfach nur dabei, sie zu quälen. Sie führten auch noch Versuche mit ihnen durch. Diese armen Kinder. Sie benutzten Kinder für ihre kranken Experimente! Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste! Jedes Jahr kamen Leute in seltsamer Kleidung. Und sie nahmen ihre Kinder mit! Die anderen Gefangenen erzählten ihnen oft davon.

Katherina spielte gerade mit einer ihrer Puppen. Sie fanden sie ab und an mal irgendwo im Müll oder auf der Straße. Sie spielte gerade mit ihrer Lieblingspuppe. Ihre Mutter lächelte. Sie fand noch Freude unter diesen Bedingungen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie zusammengerufen wurden. Jede Familie mit Kind musste das Kind zu einem kleinen „Park" bringen. Als sie an einem Schild zu einer vermeintlichen Schule vorbei gingen, stieß Katherina eine Wache mit der Faust in den Rücken. Katherina fiel zu Boden. Ihre Mutter versuchte, sie aufzurichten. Spöttisch beobachtete die Wache sie. „Machen sie mal, dass das Schlammblut schneller läuft!"

„Sie ist doch nur ein Kind!"

Diese Antwort verdiente offenbar eine harte Rückhand. Ihr Mann konnte sich nur gerade so im Griff halten. Er durfte sich nicht mit den Wachen anlegen. Das hatte üble Folgen.

Die Kinder wurden in einer Reihe aufgestellt. Katherine, als eine der Kleinsten, stand vorne. Weitere Männer stießen zu ihnen. Ihre schwarze Kleidung, die die junge Mutter eher an eine Mischung zwischen Mantel und Jacke erinnerte, flatterte in einem unnatürlichen Wind.

Es schien sogar völlig Windstill. Katherina wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Männer standen einfach nur vor ihnen und schienen sie anzugrinsen. Der einzige Mann, von denen sie das Gesicht erkennen konnten, hatte kurzes, blondes Haar. Er wirkte wie ein russischer Soldat. Nicht, dass sie viele gesehen hätte. Doch das bösartige Grinsen unter diesen kalten Augen wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz.

Alle schauderten, als diese hohle, kalte Stimme in der Morgenluft hallte. Ein unnatürlicher Klang.

„Wie unhöflich von uns. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns vorstellen? Masken runter!" befahl er noch zur Seite hin.

Als die anderen wie synchron die Masken abnahmen, welche silbrig ihre Gesichter verdeckten, erschrak die Mutter. Das waren doch selbst Großteils noch Kinder! _Johan!_

Sie hätte fast geschrien. Der siebenjährige, vor einem Jahr noch hier und voller Lebensfreude, sah sie nun unter gebrochenen, kalten Augen aus an. Was war hier los?

„Johan, Kontrollprobe!" befahl der Anführer. Der mittlerweile Achtjährige ging großen Schrittes auf die anderen Kinder zu. Jedes von ihnen zuckte zusammen, als er die Hand auf die Schulter eines legte.

Nichts passierte. Der Junge ging langsam die Reihe ab. Er legte ein paar Momente die Hand auf die Schulter eines Kindes, dann ging er zum nächsten. Bis er schließlich an Katherina angelangt war. Als er die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, schrak sie zusammen.

Ihre Mutter bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. _„Nein, meine Süße, bleib ruhig!"_ dachte sie angestrengt. Sie sollte Ruhe bewahren! Doch ihre Tochter schien unter großen Schmerzen.

Dann geschah etwas Wunderliches. Ein grelles Licht schien kurz auf. Ihre Mutter musste die Augen verdecken. Sie erstarrte, als sie die Rückmeldung des Jungen hörte. „Stichprobe 8 als magisch Begabt erkannt."

„Mitnehmen!"

_Was?_ Erst als die Männer Anstalten machten, Katherina anzufassen, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie versuchte, ihre Tochter zu holen, aus diesen Klauen dieser Monster heraus. Sie wagten es, ihren Engel anzufassen!

Doch die Männer grinsten nur. Der älteste fragte, „Thomas?"

Die Kreatur würde die junge Mitter nie vergessen. Ein junge, gerade einmal sechzehn, trat vor. Der kalte Blick traf sie wie einen Schlag. Ein eisiges Zischen rauschte durch die Luft, wie eine Welle. Wie eine Welle fegten auch die Schmerzen über sie. Sie krümmte sich am Boden.

In einem kurzen Augenblick konnte sie sehen, wie es allen anderen auch so ging. Mindestens achtzig Menschen krümmten sich vor diesem Jungen in elenden Schmerzen, welcher dabei nicht einmal eine Miene verzog.

Der Schmerz war schnell vorbei. Dumpf hörte die Mutter, wie der Älteste die Zähne fletschte und rief „Nehmt sie mit. Sie soll zusehen."

Dann wurde die Mutter ohnmächtig. Als sie aufwachte, schmeckte sie Blut in ihrem Mund. Der kalte Boden rieb ihre Haut aus, als sie sich bewegte. Bei dem Versuch, ihren Arm zu bewegen, fiel ihr auf, dass man sie angekettet hatte.

Die Ketten scheuerten ihre Hand auf. Sie konnte sich nicht viel bewegen. Schließlich machte sie die Augen auf. Dann schloss sie sie wieder. Es war kein Unterschied. Eine bedrückende, kalte Dunkelheit herrschte hier.

Während sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter.

„Mami?"

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin da!"

„Es ist so dunkel. Ich hab Angst. Wo bin ich?"

„Alles wird gut, Schatz." Genau genommen war sie sich dabei nicht so sicher.

Langsam schienen sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Die bedrückende Schwärze lichtete sich etwas und sie konnte ihre Umgebung eingeschränkt wahrnehmen. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Kerker. Es erinnerte sie mehr an ein Verließ aus dem Mittelalter. Die Kette, an die sie gebunden wurde, war rostig und sehr schwer.

Die Handschellen an ihrem Handgelenk waren groß. Eigentlich müsste sie ihre Hand befreien können, doch war sie wie fixiert an dem alten Metall gebunden. Ihre Tochter lag einige Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie waren in einer Zelle gefangen. Mehr konnte die Mutter nicht erkennen, es war immer noch unheimlich dunkel.

„Mami, wo sind wir?" Ihre Tochter fing an zu weinen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz. Mach einfach die Augen zu und denk an zuhause." Ihre eigene Stimme klang unglaublich schwach und verzweifelt. Sie brach ab. Ihre Tochter wurde plötzlich stumm. Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als diese kalte, hohle Stimme durch den Raum klang.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben Freunde."

Die Stimme klang so unglaublich jung, dass es der Mutter schauderte. Der Mann war wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal zwanzig. Doch dieser kalte Klang ließ ihren Kopf einfrieren. Nicht nur dass; Sie spürte die Kälte in seiner Stimme körperlich. Sie sah kleine Wolken aus ihrem Mund emporsteigen.

Um ihrer Tochter willen fasste sie den Mut zu sprechen. „Was wollen sie von uns, lassen sie uns frei!"

Der Mann schien sie zu ignorieren. „Ein bisschen dunkel hier. Wollen wir nicht Licht in die Bude bringen?"

Als sich der Raum erhellte. Blieb der Mutter das Herz stehen. Hier saßen Kinder, so viele Kinder. In anderen Zellen, ihre Blicke völlig ausdruckslos. Teilweise schliefen sie, teilweise waren sie wach. An den steinigen Wänden klebte Blut. Sie musste einen Würgreflex unterdrücken. Die Tochter hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Mami, was ist da los?" Sie weinte, hielt jedoch ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Mach nicht die Augen auf! Hörst du, lass deine Augen zu!" Ihre Stimme versagte. Die Mutter wandte ihren Blick ab, weg von den Dingen, die sie sah.

„Wer will denn das Schauspiel verpassen? Lasst die Spiele beginnen!" Kaum als er dies sagte, zuckte ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch ihren Körper.


	2. Nächtlicher Besuch

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Bücher, und die darin beschriebenen Charaktere gehört J. K. Rowling und ich lasse sie nur etwas anders tanzen. Ich verdiene damit nichts.

* * *

Wenn es morgens um vier Uhr klingelte, gibt es nie gute Neuigkeiten. Zumindest war dies eine äußerst beunruhigende Begebenheit, welche Hermine Granger aus dem Schlaf weckte. Offen gesagt hatte sie keine Ahnung, wer um diese unheilige Uhrzeit an ihrer Tür klingeln würde. Das Buch, welches immer noch auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, legte sie beiseite, und stieg aus dem Bett.

Es war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Angewohnheit, welche sie sich von Alastor Moody zu Eigen gemacht hatte, doch stieg sie mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag die Treppen zur Eingangshalle herunter. Dass ihre Familie wohlhabend war, hatte sie ihren Freunden gegenüber nie erwähnt. Diese wussten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was Zahnärzte waren. Vielleicht bis auf Harry, nur wurde ihm wohl nie ein Besuch bei einem solchen erlaubt. Die Stufen knarrten nicht, leise schlich sie in Richtung der Haustür. Ihre Eltern waren über das Wochenende weg, da ihr Vater einen Termin hatte. Genau wollten sie es ihr nicht erklären, was Hermine beunruhigte und stutzig machte.

Sie rief durch die Tür zur Quelle. „Wer ist da?"

Die Stimme, welche Antwortete, was unmissverständlich Remus Lupin zuzuordnen. „Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody und Begleitung."

Eine weitere beunruhigende Angewohnheit ritt sie dazu, das Folgende zu verlangen. „Beweisen sie es."

Man hörte unterdrücktes lachen von einer unbekannten weiblichen Stimme. Eine tiefere, knurrige Stimme meinte, „Sie lernt, die Kleine."

Remus antwortete dazwischen, „Du warst letzten Sommer über einen Zeitraum einiger Wochen im Grimminauldplatz. Du und Ron habt am dritten Tag nach eurer Ankunft über Tischmanieren gestritten. Darauf hast du ihn mit ‚Schleimbeutel' betitelt, und einigen anderen Wörtern, die ich in Präsenz einer Dame nicht erwähnen werde." Es war unterdrücktes Gelächter von einer der Unbekannten zu hören.

Eine sehr akkurate Information, welche wirklich nur Remus wissen konnte. Für Hermine reichte das aus, sie war schließlich nicht allzu paranoid. Nachdem sie sie hereinbat, knurrte Moody noch „Was war es, dass du in deinem dritten Jahr benutzt hast, um derart viele Fächer belegen zu können?"

Überrascht, dennoch von der Notwendigkeit einer solchen Befragung überzeugt antwortete sie „Einen Zeitumkehrer. Professor McGonagall gab ihn mir, nachdem ich versprach, ihn nur persönlich zu nutzen und keinesfalls die Existenz eines solchen Artefakts in den Händen einer Schülerin preiszugeben."

Hermine war sowohl überrascht als auch verwirrt von der Ankunft der vier Personen, doch ihre Fragen blieben zunächst unbeantwortet. Moody begab sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, sein Holzbein machte keinen Laut auf den Boden, anders als bei dem Todesser während ihres vierten Schuljahres. Er schien ihrem Blick gefolgt zu sein, so knurrte er „Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte nicht gelernt, mit dem Bein umzugehen? Pah!"

Hermine richtete sich an Remus, welcher ihr nur bedeutete sich zu setzen. Sie saßen in dem einfachen Wohnraum, welches ein großes Sofa und mehrere Sessel beherbergte. Hermine sah sich erstmals von ihrem Sessel die Ankömmlinge an. Remus Lupin sah älter aus als je zuvor. Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes. Alastor Moody hatte sich kaum verändert. Viel interessanter waren die zwei Unbekannten. Eine Frau mit dunkelbraunen Locken saß auf der Couch. Ihr Gesicht war weich und braune, beinahe schwarze Augen blickten betont ruhig in die Runde.

Der zweite Unbekannte war offenbar ein rauer Geselle. Er hatte schwarze Haare, welche einen unordentlichen Linksscheitel bildeten, als wäre er durch Regen gelaufen. Sein Gesicht war kantig und es spiegelten sich Jahre des Kampfes ab, nicht nur von den schwach zu sehenden Narben, auch von seinem Blick. Normalerweise spiegelte sich bei jedem Menschen etwas wieder, etwas vollkommen Normales, was Hermine dennoch nicht einordnen konnte, doch diesem Mann fehlte es. Er stand noch immer, offenbar in einer wachenden Grundhaltung. Jeder andere hätte sich zumindest an die Wand gelehnt, nicht aber dieser Mann. Sein berechnender Blick machte Hermine ein wenig Angst, so wendete sie ihren Blick ab und schaute ihren alten Professor Lupin an.

„Wünschen sie etwas, Professor…" setzte sie an, doch Lupin unterbrach sie.

„Ich bin lange nicht mehr dein Professor, Hermine. Nenn mich doch einfach Remus. Das gilt für alle anderen. Das ist Emilia", er verwies auf die Frau in dem Sessel, „und der Typ, welcher sich offenbar weigert, sich zu uns zu setzen, weil er noch paranoider als Moody zu sein scheint, ist Thomas. Und, ob wir etwas wollen, nun ja, ich brauche nichts, danke."

Einzig Emilia meldete sich zu Wort. Ihre Stimme klang sehr nett, in dem warmen Ton ihrer Stimme schwang eine sanfte Melodie mit, „Ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Hermine begab sich kurz in die Küche und holte das gewünschte Getränk. Sich selbst machte sie einen Kakao. So wie die Anwesenden aussahen, würde sie ihn brauchen.

Als sie sich wieder in das Wohnzimmer begeben hatte, ahnte sie noch nicht das Ausmaß der Nachricht, die sie erhalten würde.

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Hermine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das jetzt etwas überwältigend wird, aber wir haben die einige Dinge zu sagen."

Remus wurde von Moody unterbrochen, „Wofür wir offenbar zu viert kommen mussten."

Remus fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Nach eurem kleinen… Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung sind mehrere beunruhigende Dinge geschehen. Ich versichere dir, dass wir alles tun, um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber vorerst müssen einige Maßnahmen ergriffen werden."

Thomas hatte dann wohl entschieden, das Gespräch zu übernehmen. „Meine Güte, Remus, da kann ja jeder Anfänger besser auf den Punkt kommen. Relevante Ereignisse der letzten Tage: Die in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangenen Todesser sind gestern um 8.00 Uhr verschwunden. Des Weiteren wurden zwei Schüler, welche in die Ereignisse im Ministerium verwickelt waren, gestern im Zeitraum von 8.00 Uhr bis 12.00 Uhr entführt. Hintergründe der Entführung sind unbekannt, Täter hingegen wohl Anhänger Voldemorts."

Remus unterbrach ihn wieder. „Du musst verstehen, dass wir davon ausgehen, dass bei letzterer Tat die Kinder der DA das Ziel sind. Deswegen bringen wir dich und die anderen Betreffenden in das neue Hauptquartier. Deine Eltern werden in Kürze folgen."

Hermine wurde kurz Zeit gegeben, um das Ganze zu Verarbeiten. Sie wusste bei bestem Gewissen nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Todesser verschwinden doch nicht so einfach. Als sie realisierte, was darauf gesagt wurde, versagten ihre Gehirnzellen simultan. Was? Jemand war verschwunden? Wer? Und vor allem: zu welchem Zweck?

Sie musste geschockt ausgesehen haben, da Remus versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. „Wir versichern dir, wir versuchen unser Bestes. Aber genaueres besprechen wir doch lieber woanders. Komm, die anderen werden von ihren Eltern zum Hauptquartier gebracht. Auch wenn es bei den Weasleys offenbar Überzeugungskraft benötigt, die Kinder in die Sitzung des Ordens zu lassen."

Das hob Hermines Interesse, und die Sorgen waren kurz vergessen. „Wir werden dabei sein, wenn der Orden sich trifft?"

Remus lächelte kurz. „Nicht der gesamte Orden, nur relevante Mitglieder, welche persönlich von dieser Sache betroffen sind. Das Treffen der führenden Mitglieder gab es schon zuvor."

Hermine hackte nochmal nach, „Wer sind die Entführten?" Sie hatte eine grausame Befürchtung.

Remus blickte sie nur an. Ein Blick, der sie zum Schweigen aufforderte. Moody holte etwas aus der Tasche. Remus und Hermine griffen nach dem Buch, nachdem es zum Portschlüssel gemacht wurde. Hermine blickte verwirrt zu Thomas und Emilia. Letztere lächelte sie an und erklärte, „Wir reisen etwas anders."

Moody meinte dazwischen, „Thomas bildet die Vorhut. Und Emilia wird uns nachreisen."

Wie auf das Stichwort verschwand der Mann. Doch Hermine hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen, kein lautes Geräusch, wie es für eine Apparation typisch war. Der Mann schien sich extrem schnell aufzulösen. Die schwarzen Rauchschwaden verschwanden wenige Zentimeter von seinem Körper entfernt ins nichts. Doch ehe sie sich darüber wundern konnte, wurde sie von dem Ort weggesogen. Ein Feuerwerk an Lichtern zischte in Windeseile an ihnen vorbei, während sie versuchte, das Buch festzuhalten.

Der Trip dauerte ungewöhnlich lange. Sie reisten wohl sehr weit. Der Ort, an dem sie ankamen, beunruhigte Hermine ein wenig. Es war dunkel, und um sie herum waren große Bäume. Der Himmel wurde vom abnehmenden Mond erhellt. Kein Wunder, dass Remus derart alt aussah, vor kurzem war Vollmond. Die Ereignisse verstärkten den Effekt offenbar.

Remus und Moody zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und erhellten die Umgebung. Hermine war es mit sechzehn Jahren noch nicht erlaubt, zu zaubern. Was sie jedoch im Notfall nicht davon abhalten würde.

Doch das plötzliche Auftauchen einer Stimme erschreckte sie bis in das Mark. „Alles gesichert." Hallte die Stimme von Thomas durch den Wald. Sie schien von überall zu kommen. Der Wald schien zunehmend dunkler zu werden. Hermine war verunsichert. Auch, wenn sie die Identität ihrer Begleiter wusste, so war sie sich nicht sicher. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl machte sich breit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auch Moody schien es zu bemerken.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Thomas? Auskundschaften. Remus, wir können erst den nächsten Portschlüssel verwenden, wenn alles sicher ist."

Der Himmel hatte ein sehr dunkles Blau, und durch die Bäume strahlte der Mond. Doch als sie den schwarzen Schatten erkannte, der sich ihnen näherte, stieß Remus sie auf den Boden „RUNTER!"

Sie wagte es, schwach den Kopf nach hinten zu wenden, als sie hinter einen Felsen hechtete. Moody begann, Flüche gegen den Schatten zu feuern. Ein weiterer Schatten flog auf die Gruppe zu, welchen Remus und Moody unbeachtet ließen. Als der Schatten sich auf Hermine zubewegte, schrie sie kurz auf. Doch sobald wenige Momente später Thomas neben ihr stand, beruhigte sie sich etwas.

Sie wandte den Kopf zu Remus, welcher in Deckung gehen musste. Ein wahres Sperrfeuer aus schwarzen Flüchen prasselte in seine Richtung. Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen, als ein ekelerregend grüner Lichtstrahl wenige Meter neben ihr einschlug. Normalerweise hätte sie versucht, sich zu verteidigen, doch dieser Kampf hatte sie starr vor Schreck werden lassen, so kauerte sie sich hinter einem Felsen zusammen.

Sie hörte in der Ferne Einschläge, Explosionen, Geräusche, die sie nie zu Ohren bekommen wollte. Sie hörte jemanden „Lupin! Aus meiner Schusslinie!" schreien, bevor Geräusche ertönten, welche sie dazu brachten, sich fest die Ohren zuzuhalten. Eine widerliche Explosion. Sie war nur dumpf zu hören. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren fester zu, nur, damit sie dieses nasse Aufklatschen auf den Waldboden nicht hören musste.

Wenige Augenblicke später war es dann vorbei. Die weiche Stimme Emilias ertönte neben ihr. „Komm, es ist alles wieder gut. Aber mach besser nicht die Augen auf." Sagte sie in einem beruhigenden Ton, in dem allerdings etwas Ekel mitschwang.

Hermine hielt sich daran. Mit geschlossenen Augen und Emilias Unterstützung wankte sie in eine unbekannte Richtung. Als sie sich entfernt hatten, sagte Emilia, „Du kannst jetzt die Augen aufmachen."

Ihre eigene Stimme klang so unglaublich schwach. „Was ist passiert?"

Emilia strich mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken. „Ein Angriff von einem Spähtrupp. Keine Sorge, allen geht es gut."

Hermine löste ihren Blick von dem Waldboden. Emilias Haare waren unordentlich, und sie sah ein wenig Müde aus. Remus hielt sich den Arm, wo eine Wunde klaffte. Hermine blickte ihn wohl besorgt an, da er erwiderte, „Keine Sorge, Hermine, das ist nichts."

Moody war unbeschadet, doch die Blutspritzer auf seinem Mantel ließen Hermine ihren Blick abwenden. Sie suchte nach Thomas. Er war hier nicht. Remus schien ihrem Blick zu folgen. „Thomas ist schon weiter zum Hauptquartier. Emilia, du kommst direkt mit uns, jetzt brauchen wir keine Nachhut."

Die Angesprochene nickte. Moody hieß sie einen großen Stein anfassen. Hermine zitterte noch immer. Sie wurden wieder von dem Ort weggesogen. Dieser Trip war bei weitem nicht so lange wie der erste, doch Hermine fiel das nicht auf. Ihr Gehirn hat ausgesetzt, als es versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Dumpf hörte sie den Knall, die Türen, die aufgestoßen wurden. Es war egal.

Wie in der Ferne hörte sie Stimmen. „Hermine? Was ist passiert?"

Die Wärme, die ihr die Hand bot, welche sich auf ihre Schulter legte, fegte den Schock weg. Hermine fing an zu weinen und klammerte sich an den unbekannten Körper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war nicht wirklich Rons Paradedisziplin, morgens aufzuwachen. Genau genommen war es ja gar nicht morgens, sondern noch mitten in der Nacht! Wieso störte man da seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf? Dumpf hörte er die Stimme von Fred, „Ron! Aufwachen! Wir müssen los!"

„Wred, wauf auf meimem Chimmer!"

Wäre er wach gewesen, hätte Fred wohl verstanden, was er meinte, aber natürlich musste sein Bruder ihn ja weiter stören. Er wollte nur noch die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und weiterschlafen. Doch ein kalter Schwall hielt ihn davon ab.

Dieser Arsch! Hatte er ihm doch tatsächlich kaltes Wasser über den Pelz geschüttet! Das ließ ihn die Decke zur Seite schmeißen. Er sprang auf, doch Fred war unlängst aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Mürrisch gestimmt zog er sich an, und stampfte schwach die Treppe hinunter. Doch seine Stimmung machte Sorge Platz als er das verweinte Gesicht seiner Mutter sah.

Sie diskutierte heftig mit Tonks und einem Mann, den Ron nicht kannte. Sein Vater stand hinter seiner Mutter und hielt sie. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich umkippen. Auch seinen Brüder Bill und Charlie ging es offenbar nicht besser.

Die ganze Weasley-Sippe schien hier anwesend zu sein, was Rons Sorge in die Höhe schießen ließ. Sie bemerkten seine Ankunft. Fred und George bedachten ihn mit einem trüben Blick. Es musste etwas passiert sein, was selbst die Beiden traurig stimmte.

Ron befürchtete, seine Stimme würde versagen, dennoch fasste er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte, was los sei. Die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen, soviel wusste er schon.

Seine Mutter fing lauter an zu weinen. Sein Vater schien ebenso betrübt es nun aussprechen zu müssen. Die Erkenntnis traf Ron wie ein Schlag. Es fiel kaum auf, da die Sippschaft recht groß war, doch es fehlte jemand.

„Ginny? Wo ist sie?"

Sein Vater wirkte erneut den Tränen nah. „Wir wissen es nicht."

„Wie ihr wisst es nicht? Wo ist Ginny?" seine Stimme schien sich nicht zwischen einem hellen und einem dunklen Ton entscheiden zu können.

Tonks sah ihn traurig an. „Wir versuchen unser Bestes."

Das war ja wohl die Definition von nichtssagend. Ron wurde langsam wütend. „Euer Bestes ist offenbar nicht gut genug! Was ist passiert?"

Der Mann, den Ron nicht kannte, wandte sich ihm zu und entgegnete ruhig, „Sie wurde gestern von dem Anwesen der Lovegoods entführt."

Ron war starr vor Schreck. _Entführt?_ Sein Vater räusperte sich. „Sie… Sie wollte kurz zu Besuch. Sie wollte einer Schulfreundin etwas vorbeibringen. Sie hat sich noch bei uns verabschiedet. Merlin, wieso habe ich nicht aufgepasst?"

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Wir konnten es nicht ahnen." Versuchte Tonks sie zu beruhigen. Bill sah grimmig in die Runde. „Todesser?"

Der Unbekannte schien zu seufzen. „Kann man sagen, ja."

Nun schien auch bei seinem Vater die Ruhe zu brechen. „Was meinen Sie mit ‚Kann man sagen'? Waren es nun Todesser oder nicht? Wissen sie überhaupt etwas?"

Der Mann erwiderte wieder ruhig, „Es waren in jedem Fall Anhänger Voldemorts. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir nichts unversucht lassen, um ihre Tochter und den anderen Entführten zu finden."

„Wer noch?" fragte Fred.

„Das besprechen wir im Hauptquartier. Ihr Haus hat eine Flohverbindung mit dem Orden, also ist es nicht schwierig, dorthin zu gelangen. Ich bitte sie, bis dahin Ruhe zu bewahren." Meinte der Unbekannte.

Ron schwieg. Zu schwer lag die Last des Erfahrenen. Ginny wollte die Nacht bei Luna verbringen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, war ein Schock.

Ron standen bereits Tränen in den Augen. Aber er durfte nicht schwach werden. Um seiner Schwester willen. So blickte er nochmals in die Runde. Der Mann, welcher neben Tonks stand, war relativ groß. Nicht so groß wie sein Bruder Charlie, er konnte sich jedoch mit ihm Messen. Er war sehr stattlich, offenbar trainiert. Das, was Rons Augenmerk traf waren die dunkelgrünen Haare. Doch er hakte nicht weiter nach. Der Blick des Mannes wirkte ruhig und gelassen, als würde er nichts an sich heranlassen.

Rons Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Ginny. Wo war sie? Ging es ihr gut? Blöde Frage, natürlich ging es ihr nicht gut, doch daran konnte Ron im Moment gar nicht denken. Wieso war sie entführt worden? Wieso niemand anderes? Wieso nicht er selbst?

Er wurde von Tonks aus einen Gedanken gerissen. „Wir bringen euch jetzt zum Hauptquartier. Zu eurer Sicherheit werdet ihr den Sommer dort bleiben."

Ron nickte nur schwach, er wusste bei Merlin nicht mehr weiter. Unsicher griff er nach dem Flohpulver, und sagte schwach „Hauptquartier des Ordens", bevor er durch das Flohsystem den richtigen Kamin fand.

Dumpf hörte er seinen Aufprall. Er war sauber hingefallen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, konnte man nur als königlich bezeichnen. Der Tisch, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes stand, war offenbar ein Tisch für Sitzungen des Ordens. Er war extrem lang und zog sich in einem fast geschlossenen Kreis um ein kleines Podest in der Mitte des Raumes. Am weitesten Entfernt saß der Schulleiter mit der Stellvertreterin. Daneben folgten einige Menschen, welche Ron nicht kannte.

Rechts am Tisch folgten dann die Eltern der anderen Kinder. Die alte Longbottom war ebenfalls anwesend, mit Neville. Ebenfalls erkannte Ron Luna Lovegood mit jemand, der ihr Vater sein musste.

Albus meldete sich zu Wort, nachdem alle Weasleys angekommen waren. „Nun, ich finde, wir sollten diese Runde in einer angenehmeren Umgebung fortsetzen." So standen alle Anwesenden auf, bevor Der Schulleiter in die Hände klatschte. Der große Tisch schien zu schrumpfen und gerade zu werden.

An der Wand ihnen gegenüber, welche eine beschauliche Holzvertäfelung zeigte, Erschienen mehrere Regale mit Büchern, davor entstand eine kleine Sitzecke. Offenbar war dies der Raum für private Treffen und das Esszimmer. Praktisch.

Viel mehr Ablenkung bot es Ron nicht, da seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Passierten schweiften. Seine Mutter weinte noch immer rückhaltlos. Der Tisch in der Mitte wurde schnell voll. Der Direktor setzte sich an die Spitze des Tisches.

Ron blickte sich kurz in dem Raum um. Er war relativ hoch, hoch genug wahrscheinlich für Hagrid. Die Wände, geziert mit einer roten Farbe, gaben einen warmen Ton in den Raum. Der Kronleuchter an der Decke gab mehr Licht ab als eigentlich möglich. Wahrscheinlich magisch verstärkt.

Als Ron sich setzte, dachte er erstmals über das Gehörte nach. Eine weitere Person fehlte. Er wusste nicht, ob es einer von den Schülern war, man hatte es ihm nicht gesagt. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Remus, Moody, Hermine und Harry fehlten, was ihn einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen ließ.

Im Raum herrschte bedrückende Stille. Die anderen Anwesenden waren offenbar erleichtert, dass es niemand Bekanntes ihrerseits war. Die Weasleys jedoch waren in einer trüben Stimmung.

Endlich räusperte sich Albus. „Nun, Remus, Alastor und die junge Miss Granger müssten gleich mit ihrem Begleitschutz eintreffen."

Ron war erleichtert und zugleich sehr beunruhigt. Das ließ nur noch Harry als möglichen Schluss zu. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein wenig erleichtert, dass es nicht Hermine war. Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er ein dumpfes Knallen außerhalb des Raumes.

Der Direktor nickte bedächtig. „Sie sind angekommen."

Ron erhob sich schnell und riss fast die Tür auf, welche zu einem kleinen, einfachen Raum führte. Der Holzboden knarrte leicht unter seinen Füßen, wohl absichtlich. Doch was Ron dann sah, schockte ihn bis ins Mark. Remus Lupin stand schwach an eine Wand gelehnt. Blut tropfte von seinem Arm. Eine Wunde klaffte an dieser Stelle, auf die er mit der Hand ein Tuch presste.

Eine unbekannte Frau mit dunklen Locken ging auf Remus zu und verlangte nach seinem Arm. Sie heilte die Wunde mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Doch Ron konnte dem keine Beachtung schenken. An einem weiteren Unbekannten Mann vorbei, welcher ihn kurz mit einem kalten Blick bedachte, schritt er auf Hermine zu, welche Ausdrucklos in sich zusammen gesackt war.

Ihre Augen starrten vor sich hin, als wäre sie in Schock. Zögerlich legte Ron ihre die Hand auf die Schulter, und fragte vorsichtig, „Hermine? Was ist passiert?"

Dass sie sich an ihn klammern würde und anfangen würde bitterlich zu weinen, versetzte Ron einen Schlag in die Magengegend. Was war hier passiert?

Als hätte man seine Gedanken gelesen verlangte Professor McGonagall dieselbe Information. Er hatte Moody gar nicht bemerkt, erschrak daher leicht, als dieser knurrte, „Wir wurden angegriffen. Ein kleiner Spähtrupp. Eigentlich nichts ernstes, aber diese Mistkerle haben unglaubliche Salven geschossen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Viecher neuerdings für Voldemort arbeiten."

Der Direktor schien ihn beruhigen zu wollten. „Alastor, das ist nun ein anderes Thema. Da alle versorgt sind, Mister Weasley, bringen die die junge Miss Granger doch bitte in das Gästezimmer, hier ist es doch recht ungemütlich. Sie dürfte nach einem solchen Kampf unter Schock stehen."

Die Stimmen, die Ron umgaben klangen so ungewohnt. Der Direktor, welcher sonst so eine ruhige und kryptische Sprechweise hatte, gab nun routiniert Anweisungen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ron, dass wirklich Krieg herrschte. Nicht, weil Hermine sich noch immer an ihn klammerte, sondern auch von den Mienen der Anwesenden. Es mussten andere Seiten aufgezogen werden.

Ron versuchte, Hermine zu beruhigen und richtete sie auf. Sie gingen zusammen in das Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte Ron Hermine auf einen freien Stuhl und sich selbst neben sie. Besorgt blickte er in die Runde. Die trüben Gesichter hatten auch Remus und Moody auf, soweit letzterer dazu fähig war.

Ron musterte Dumbledore. Der Mann sah älter aus als jemals zuvor. Es musste etwas Schreckliches passiert sein, nicht nur die Entführung. Der Schulleiter seufzte und fing an zu sprechen. „Nun, wie ihr informiert wurdet, gab es in der letzten Zeit einige beunruhigende Entwicklungen. Die Meisten Mitglieder des Ordens werden es schon wissen, jedoch wiederhole ich es nochmals für die Jüngsten anwesenden."

Rons Mutter sprach dazwischen. „Albus, ich finde, sie sind zu jung, um diese Dinge zu erfahren." Ihre Stimme hatte nicht diesen herrischen Ton. Er machte einer Spur von Trauer und Verzweiflung Platz.

Der Schulleiter hingegen ging diesmal nicht auf sie ein. „Die gefangenen Todesser sind aus Azkaban verschwunden. Die stationierten Auroren haben keine Ahnung, wieso. Des Weiteren laufen wir in die Gefahr, die Dementoren von Azkaban an Voldemort zu verlieren. Voldemort hat außerdem seine Streitkräfte ausgeweitet, sodass wir gezwungen waren, uns den Unsäglichen anzuschließen."

Hermine neben ihm sah Dumbledore in die Augen. Sie machte den Mund auf, doch ihre Stimme klang unglaublich schwach. Trotzdem sprach sie, „Unsägliche? Was haben die mit der Sache zu tun?"

Gegenüber von Ron saß am Tisch ein Mann mit einem kantigen Gesicht und muskulöser Statur. Er blickte Hermine ungerührt an, „Miss Granger, die Unsäglichen sind weit mehr als die Mitarbeiter in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Wir sind ein internationaler Verband mit vielen Abteilungen. Die nächste Zentrale wäre in Europa, in Straßburg. Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich ihnen aufgrund der Geheimhaltung nichts Näheres sagen darf, jedoch kann ich ihnen sagen, dass wir seit geraumer Zeit gegen die Bedrohung ankämpfen, welche uns bei Weitem nicht unbekannt ist."

Die Frau, welche neben Remus saß und seine Wunde behandelt hatte, blickte den Mann die ganze Zeit wütend an. „Du scheinst deinen Beruf aber mit dem eines Metzgers verwechselt zu haben. Meine Güte, die Kleine ist jetzt noch geschockt von dem, was du abgezogen hast!"

Der Mann blickte der Frau kurz in die Augen, welche darauf mürrisch die Arme verschränkte. Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Die Ereignisse, die die Anwesenden persönlich betreffen sind die Entführungen von Ginevra Weasley und Harry James Potter."

Ron nickte bedächtig. Das hatte er schon erwartet. Seine Schwester allerdings hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun, und konnte sich weniger gut selbst verteidigen. Ron ballte die Hand zur Faust. Das würden sie Büßen. Neben ihm konnte Ron hören, wie Hermine schwach „Harry?" flüsterte. Er legte ihr erneut die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Abend verging in stiller Trauer. Die Eltern wurden getröstet, die anderen gaben sich still ihren Rachephantasien hin.

Der Krieg hatte nicht nur an ihre Haustüren geklopft, nein, er hatte die Türen eingetreten und begann ihre Einrichtung zu zerlegen.


	3. Erwachsen werden

Disclaimer: wie gehabt, mir gehört nichts, ich spiele nur.

* * *

Es waren erst zwei Tage vergangen, doch die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse war noch immer frisch. Das bewies der schrille Schrei, mit dem Ron aus seinem Schlaf geholt wurde. Der Raum, in dem er schlief, war sehr geräumig, jedoch schlicht. So sahen die meisten Zimmer hier aus. Ein Bett, welches den meisten Platz im Zimmer einnahm, ein kleiner Schrank und ein einfacher Schreibtisch. Für Ron reichte es bei weitem. Schach spielte er in der Küche an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, während er seiner Mutter beim Kochen zusah. Er wollte besonders in diesen Tagen stark für sie sein.

Doch nun brauchte jemand anderes Hilfe. Ron war sowohl unglaublich besorgt und wütend. Zugleich verängstigte es ihn, dass es Dinge gab, die selbst die sonst so klar denkende Hermine aus der Fassung bringen können. Er hörte, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer in das kleine Bad erbrach, welches sich neben jedem Zimmer befand.

Ron wurde selbst übel. Was hatte sie gesehen? Sie sprach noch immer nicht davon. Remus hatte ihnen knapp erklärt, dass die angegriffen wurden, doch konnte sich Ron darunter nichts vorstellen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Es war seine Mutter gewesen, welche Hermine jede Nacht beruhigte. Remus bot die nötige Unterstützung wo es nur ging. Auch Tonks schien sich viel öfter blicken zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, das geht mit der Zeit vorbei." hatte Tonks gesagt.

Emilia, eine Heilerin, welche Ron inzwischen kannte, war besonders wütend über das Geschehene. Als sie Hermine Traumlosen Schlaftrank gab, fluchte sie im Gang ausführlich über einen gewissen Thomas, welchen Ron nicht mehr seit dem Treffen gesehen hatte.

Ron guckte besorgt in Hermines Zimmer. Neben ihrem Bett saß seine Mutter, welche ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anblickte und den Kopf schüttelte. Ron konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert war. In dieser Nacht hatte er jedoch genug von der Heimlichtuerei. Er schritt geradewegs in Richtung Küche. Die Theke und auch die anderen Möbel waren aus einem hellen Holz. An dem Tisch in der Ecke saßen Emilia und Remus in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Emilia bemerkte ihn zuerst. Ihr Blick war trüb, sonst zeigte sie wenige Gefühle. Ihre dunklen Locken waren sehr unordentlich, sie war wohl ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf erwacht. Ron nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Er sah Remus standhaft in die Augen und verlangte nach einer Erklärung. Dieser seufzte.

„Ron ich weiß, dass du Hermine helfen willst, aber ich denke nicht, dass du dir so richtig vorstellen könntest, was vorgefallen ist. Wir waren in einem Wald. Die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel hierhin benötigt eine Zwischenstation, da wir nicht riskieren können, dass uns jemand folgt. Wir waren zu viert. Thomas bildete die Vorhut, er reiste mit Verzögerung vor uns, damit er notfalls unsere Ankunft sichern konnte. Schutzschilde um unsere Ankunftszone, du verstehst… Er hatte einige Gegner nicht bemerkt, an der Situation war sowieso etwas faul. Ich denke wir wurden aus der Ferne beobachtet und dann angegriffen. Wie sie auf diesen Ort kamen ist mir ein Rätsel."

Emilia unterbrach Remus. „Du musst verstehen, dass die Tatsache, in einem dunklen und kalten Wald zu sein, schon an sich recht verstörend wirken kann, besonders auf jemanden, der noch recht unbelastet ist."

Remus nickte bedächtig. „Thomas ist ein Unsäglicher. Mehr kann ich zu ihm nicht sagen, zumal ich selbst nicht so viel weiß. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass er wesentlich mehr ist, als er zu sein scheint."

Ron verstand nur Bahnhof. Er wusste nicht, worauf das hier hinauslaufen sollte. Das gedimmte Licht in der Küche verriet ihm jedoch, dass sowohl Remus als auch Emilia mit den Worten rangen. Remus seufzte erneut. „Ronald, du musst verstehen, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Und im Krieg gibt es immer Opfer. Diese Toten waren jetzt nicht ganz unschuldig, doch es sind immer noch Opfer des Krieges. Und wir müssen einfach akzeptieren, dass es im Krieg notwendig ist, zu töten."

Ron stockte der Atem. „Hat sie…?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie wäre diesem Gegner auch nicht gewachsen gewesen. Sie hat das Richtige gemacht, sie ist in Deckung gegangen. Wir allerdings wissen, wie man mit solchen Situationen umgeht. Du musst dazu verstehen, dass der Todesfluch nur deswegen unverzeihlich ist, weil er die Seele beider Beteiligten angreift. Aber es ist auch die humanste Weise, jemanden zu töten, da der Körper unversehrt bleibt. Die Unsäglichen beschränken sich normalerweise auf solche Flüche. Aber Thomas ist da etwas… anders geartet."

Ron ahnte schlimmes. „Was ist passiert?"

Remus schloss kurz die Augen, „Ron, du musst verstehen, dass Thomas in dem Moment wohl nicht gerade angestrengt an Hermine gedacht hat, als er den Gegner tötete. Er – und du musst verstehen, dass Thomas da nicht so viele Tabus kennt – hat den Gegner mit einem Explosionsfluch niedergestreckt."

Ron wurde plötzlich speiübel. Er musste extrem bleich geworden sein. Remus klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Hermine hat das mitgekriegt. Es ist nicht angenehm, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mitzuerleben, wie jemand stirbt, und dann auch noch auf diese Weise. Diese Geräusche sind keineswegs angenehm. Nein." Ron sah, wie Remus mit einer Erinnerung kämpfte.

Ron versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gehört hat. „Also dieser Thomas hat... Er hat…" seine Stimme stockte. Emilia nickte stumm. Man konnte ihre Wut sehen. Sie sprach etwas gepresst, „Er ist nicht gerade der Feinfühligste. Aber er hätte sich zurückhalten können, vor allem für Hermine. Es reichte ihm nicht, den Todesser zu töten, nein, unser lieber Thomas musste ihn ja in blutige Fetzen reißen!"

Wenn es noch ging, wurde Ron bei dem Satz noch übler. Er konnte sich jetzt ein wenig besser ausmalen, was Hermine durchmachte. Seine Sorge steigerte sich noch. Mit erstickender Stimme fragte er noch „Was wird aus Ginny und Harry?"

Er malte sich langsam immer Schlimmeres aus, was passieren könnte. Er wagte es nicht, daran zu denken, was sie mit seiner kleinen Schwester machen würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken drohte das Abendessen wirklich ans Tageslicht zu kommen.

Emilia antwortete dieses Mal, „Wir tun unser Bestes. Ich weiß, ich habe das schon gesagt, aber diese beschissene Geheimhaltung gilt auch für Gespräche mit Angehörigen!" Darauf ließ sie noch einige Schimpfwörter verlauten. Ron fasste in dem Moment einen Entschluss.

„Ich verlange, dass wir in den Orden aufgenommen werden!" meinte er entschlossen.

Remus zögerte. „Ron, ich weiß, die letzten Tage waren schwer. Ich weiß, du willst nicht nur tatenlos rumsitzen, aber…"

„Kein aber! Wir stecken da mittendrin! Ich bitte euch! Harry ist verschwunden, wer weiß, was sie mit ihm machen! Hermine hat jemanden sterben sehen, das auch noch auf so eine Weise und ich? Seht doch selbst!" Er zog seine Ärmel hoch, sodass man die Narben sehen konnte, welche ihn an den Vorfall im Ministerium erinnern. „Wir sind alle keine Kinder mehr. Das werden wir nie wieder sein! Vor allem Harry!"

Remus atmete schwer aus. „Ich werde mit Albus sprechen. Aber ich verstehe was du meinst. Dazu müsst ihr ausgebildet werden. Das kann ja der Orden übernehmen. Bei Harry bin ich mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht will Albus ihn selbst unterweisen. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber bis ich es weiß, bitte ich dich, nicht unüberlegtes zu tun. Suche auf keinen Fall alleine nach deiner Schwester!"

Ron nickte nur bedächtig. Das war es also. Er war erwachsen geworden. Er hatte die Veränderung in sich schon vor einiger Zeit gespürt. Es war wohl auch endlich an der Zeit. So ging er zielstrebig nach oben, wo seine Mutter gerade aus Hermines Zimmer kam. „Sie schläft jetzt." flüsterte sie.

Ron nickte bedächtig. Er war langsam gelähmt von den Ereignissen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, erwachsen zu werden, doch das stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus. Seine neu gefundene Entschlossenheit machte einer Müdigkeit Platz. Doch er musste stark bleiben. Nicht nur für die anderen, sondern auch für sich selbst.

Als er in seinem Bett war, fielen ihm die Augen zu. Das Einschlafen war einfacher als gedacht. Doch was ihn dann erwartete, war weniger erfreulich.

„_Hilfe, nein, bitte nicht!" Die verzweifelten Schreie seiner Schwester drangen an sein Ohr. Es war wie ein Messer, welches ihn in den Bauch stach. Ron rannte los. Der Gang schien jedoch kein Ende zu nehmen. „HILFE! NEIN! LASST MICH IN RUHE! FASST MICH NICHT AN!"_

_Ron rannte so schnell er konnte, doch er kam scheinbar nicht vom Fleck. Je weiter er ging, desto länger wurde der Gang. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, er war doch fast bei ihr. Seine kleine Schwester! Was machten diese Bastarde mit ihr?_

_Er rannte und rannte. Es wurde langsam still. Es trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, als zwei unverkennbar männliche Stimmen durch den Gang halten. „Ist sie nicht süß? Unsere kleine Schlampe ist ohnmächtig! Das wird sie aufwecken! Crucio!"_

_Als er diese Schreie hörte, setzte Rons Gehirn aus. Er rannte und rannte, schien sie jedoch nicht erreichen zu können. Er schien erst voran zu kommen, als es schon zu spät war._

„_Avada__Kedavra__!" Den grünen Blitz sah er noch von seiner Position. Es war ein helles Licht in diesem dunklen Gang._

Ron schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Er erkannte, dass es bereits morgens war. Helle Lichtstrahlen drangen von außen in den Raum. Als Ron die Vorhänge zur Seite zog, bemerkte er, dass die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch stand. Es war wohl später als er aufzustehen vorhatte, dennoch fielen ihm fast die Augen wieder zu. Doch der Traum hing noch zu frisch in seinem Gedächtnis, als dass er jetzt an das Schlafen denken konnte.

Er blickte auf eine große Weidelandschaft mit den Wäldern im Horizont. Er fragte sich noch immer, wo dieser Ort war, doch er war wahrscheinlich ebenso unauffindbar wie Hogwarts. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, bemerkte er, dass niemand im Gang zu sein schien. Auch die Küche war leer. Als er die nächste Tür aufstieß hörte er verhaltene Gespräche im Konferenzsaal, zurzeit offenbar das Esszimmer. Als er die Tür aufmachte, wurde alles ruhig. Der Tisch war voll mit dem Frühstück bedeckt. Seine Mutter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Eines beunruhigte ihn allerdings. An dem Tisch saßen nicht die, die hier wohnten, sondern eine andere Truppe. Sicher, Hermine, ihre Eltern und seine Eltern waren anwesend, aber auch Auror Kinsley, die gesamten Unsäglichen und Remus bis Tonks. Der Schulleiter durfte natürlich nicht fehlen, der Ron gerade amüsiert anblickte.

Ron lächelte verhalten. „Entschuldigung?" Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war mittlerweile recht gut über den Schock hinweg gekommen, doch sie dachte noch immer ständig an Ginny, und glitt aber zuweilen eher in eine depressive Phase. An Ron gewandt sagte sie, „Selbst wenn du dir vornimmst, früher aufzustehen, bist du noch immer ein Langschläfer."

Der Tisch lachte verlegen. Die Situation lockerte beträchtlich auf. Ron störte das weniger als gedacht. Er schaffte es, trotz der Schamesröte, die ihm in sein Gesicht stieg, die Ruhe zu bewahren. So setzte er sich neben seine Mutter, was der einzig freie Platz übrig war.

Er bemerkte, dass Hermine von Tonks und Emilia umgeben war, da diese noch immer Probleme hatte zu essen. Emilia warf dem Mann, welchen Ron als Thomas erkannte, wieder wütende Blicke zu. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht stören, er warf sogar den ein oder anderen kalten Blick zurück.

Als Ron saß, nahm er sich reichlich Frühstück. Dumbledore blitzte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser an. „Wie ich hörte, sind sie in der letzten Zeit erstaunlich erwachsen geworden, Mister Weasley. Sie haben uns alle nochmal zum Nachdenken gebracht. Und wir haben uns entschieden."

Seine Mutter griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, „Also ich bin noch immer dagegen!"

„Deine Fürsorge stellt niemand in Frage, Molly, doch sehen wir die Notwendigkeit des folgenden Schrittes ein; Mister Weasley, wir werden sie und die junge Miss Granger ausbilden. Ebenso wie Harry, sobald er wieder in Sicherheit ist." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Seine Augen verloren etwas von ihrem Glanz, als er Harry erwähnte. Natürlich, der Direktor hielt viel von Harry, das wusste Ron nach allem, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte.

Hermines Mutter sah sehr verwirrt aus. Offenbar sind auch sie gerade erst dazu gestoßen. Remus sah dies und lächelte verlegen. „Natürlich, welche Manieren. Darf ich Vorstellen; Das ist der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore", Remus verwies auf den Direktor und begann die Reihe durchzugehen, „Die Damen neben ihrer Tochter sind Tonks, eine Aurorin, was sie wohl als Polizistin bezeichnen würden, und Emilia, eine Heilerin bei den Unsäglichen. Die Unsäglichen sind ein semigeheimer Verband hochrangiger Hexen und Zauberer. Neben ihnen sitzt nun Fred und George Weasley, dann Ron Weasley, den sie bestimmt von Erzählungen ihrer Tochter kennen. Neben ihm sitzen Molly und Arthur Weasley, seine Eltern." Es wurde freundlich, wenn gleich ein wenig verhalten gegrüßt.

Remus fuhr fort. „Gegenüber von den Weasleys sitzen Auror Kingsley", der Auror nickte den Eltern respektvoll zu, „Alastor Moody, ein Ex-Auror", auch dieser grummelte eine Begrüßung, „Der Herr neben Moody ist Thomas, ein Ermittler bei den Unsäglichen." Letzterer nickte kurz, blickte die beiden allerdings nicht an.

„Der Mann neben Thomas ist der Unsägliche Jason, neben ihm sitzen Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley und zu guter Letzt ich. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin." Als sie sich vorstellten, betrachtete Ron die Unsäglichen genauer. Emilia schien die Netteste unter den dreien zu sein. Sie hatte eine warme und beruhigende Stimme. Anders als Thomas, dessen distanzierter Ton Ron irgendwie an Moody erinnerte. Jason schien ein sehr ausgeglichener Typ. Er ließ sich nie aus der Fassung bringen und wirkte nicht sonderlich Berührt von den Geschehnissen. Was Ron noch immer auffiel waren die grünen Haare, welche an diesem Tag heller als vorher schienen.

Jason hatte ein Gesicht, welches auf Ron irgendwie typisch wirkte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Doch wandte er seinen Kopf wieder seinem Essen zu. Remus schien sich zu dem Zeitpunkt wieder an das eigentliche Thema zu erinnern, so griff er es wieder auf. „Das Folgende geht vor allem die Grangers etwas an. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Ausbildung, von der wir sprachen, eine Kampfausbildung ist. Ihre Tochter wird lernen, in dieser Welt zu bestehen."

Der Vater von Hermine war misstrauisch. „Was beinhaltet diese Ausbildung."

Tonks antwortete für Remus, „Das wissen wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit. Die ganze Sache muss mit einigen Menschen abgesprochen werden, also ist wirklich unklar, was das Programm dazu sein wird, aber wir versichern ihnen, dass es ihre Tochter unbeschadet überstehen wird." Der letzte Satz brachte die Zwillinge dazu, zu grinsen.

Sie besprachen noch weniger wichtige Themen an dem Morgen. Ron konzentrierte sich wenig auf die Gespräche. Er hatte etwas erreicht. Sie würden lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Und er würde die Todesser büßen lassen!

Ein weiterer Satz machte Ron jedoch erneut hellhörig, „Wir werden wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Zeit mit Okklumentik beginnen. Das ist die Kunst, seinen Geist zu verteidigen. Ich denke dies kann Jason übernehmen.

Ron musste heftig schlucken. Das hatte Harry durchmachen müssen, und es war kein Zuckerschlecken. Ron stellte sich Gedanklich auf das Schlimmste ein.

Das Frühstück hatte geendet, und der Tag bot wenig Neues. Unerwartet kam nur die Botschaft am Nachmittag. Sie sollten anfangen, Okklumentik zu erlernen, und zwar sofort. Remus, mit Hermine im Schlepptau kam von Links in die Küche, wo Ron gegen Charlie Schach spielte und gewann.

Remus lotste sie durch den Konferenzsaal an eine Tür in der Stirnseite des Raumes, welche Ron noch nie bemerkt hatte. Als sie hindurch schritten, begrüßte sie eine riesige Eingangshalle, welche Ron bis dahin nur von den Zimmern aus erreicht hatte.

Die Eingangshalle hatte einen steinernen Boden, welcher dennoch nicht kalt war. Sie wurden zur Seite eine Treppe hinunter gelotst, vorbei an den weißen Wänden und großen Fenstern. Unten befand sich ein Gang, welcher Ron merkwürdigerweise an den Kerker in Hogwarts erinnerte. Er war ansehnlicher - mit dem Teppichboden, doch ziemlich dunkel.

„Hier war ich noch nie." Meinte Ron.

Hermine stöhnte. „Hier ist die Bibliothek, Ron, natürlich warst du hier noch nicht."

Ron war nur verwirrt. „Hier gibt es eine Bibliothek?"

Dieser Satz brachte Remus dazu, lauthals zu lachen. Aber es stimmte, dieser Gang war Ron völlig unbekannt. Der Rote Teppichboden und die weißen Steinwände waren von kleinen Leuchten erhellt.

Remus führte sie an einer größeren Tür vorbei, wahrscheinlich besagte Bibliothek. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich ein kleiner Raum, in dem ein sehr angenehmer Duft entgegenströmte. Innen waren mehrere Teppiche ausgelegt. Jason saß bereits im Schneidersitz auf einem der Teppiche.

Als Ron und Hermine sich setzten, fragte Ron geradeheraus, „Was ist das hier? Meditieren wir oder lernen wir was?"

Jason wirkte sehr amüsiert. „Ihr werdet etwas lernen, doch zuerst müsst ihr Ruhe finden. Ich könnte das hier natürlich auch auf die unangenehme Weise machen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Ron erinnerte sich an Harrys Kommentare über Snape und hielt es für besser, die Klappe zu halten. „Nein, die bequeme Art ist okay!"

Sie setzten sich und schauten Jason erwartungsvoll an. Dieser grinste und begann mit seiner Erklärung. „Also, Okklumentik ist allgemein bekannt als die Kunst, seinen Geist vor Angriffen von außen zu schützen. Was viele unterschätzen ist jedoch die Technik, welche man zu erlernen dieser Kunst benötigt. Hierzu müsst ihr erst einmal Ruhe finden. Konzentriert euch auf eine Atmung, wenn euch das hilft."

So entspannten sie sich langsam. Jason erklärte hier und da noch die Funktion einzelner Übungen, die sie durchführten. Das Ziel war es offenbar, seinen inneren Kern zu finden, soviel hatte Ron verstanden. Jason erklärte alles ruhig und gelassen und Ron mochte die Art, wie er sie unterrichtete.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie in einer tiefen Mediation versunken. Jason holte sie dann aus der Trance heraus, „Nun, da ihr Ruhe gefunden habt, werdet ihr feststellen, dass eure Köpfe leer sind. Die Okklumentik ist eine Kunst, welche in der Praxis drei Funktionen erfüllen kann. Die Technik, welche ich euch gezeigt habe, spendet Ruhe. Dann ist da noch das Ordnen von Gedanken und Erinnerung, welche euch viel länger und genauer erhalten bleiben. Dann ist da noch das Offensichtlichste – der Schutz vor Angriffen."

Der Unterricht an sich war nicht schlimm. Ron wunderte sich an dieser Stelle, was Harry für Probleme mit Snape hatte. Jason schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben – wahrscheinlich sogar in Wirklichkeit, „Mister Potter hatte ein anderes Problem. Voldemort dringt regelmäßig in seinen Geist ein. Snape hat versucht, ihm recht prüde beizubringen, wie man jemanden aus seinem Geist wirft. Ihr werdet lernen, wie man verhindert, dass jemand überhaupt erst in euren Geist kommt."

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, bemerkte Ron, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig erschöpft war. Hermine ging es offenbar ähnlich. Als sie zusammen den Raum verließen, in dem Jason noch immer saß, brach Hermine die Stille. „Ich vermisse Harry."

Ron nickte bedächtig. „Ich auch. Es nervt mich echt, dass wir da nichts tun können, aber ich verstehe, wieso wir da nichts mitzureden haben. Das ist wirklich keine Sache für uns im Moment."

Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an. „Meine Güte, eine Stunde Okklumentik und du steigerst dich enorm! Wer bist du und was hast du mit Ron gemacht?"

Ron musste grinsen. „Tja, Hermine…" Er wurde von Thomas unterbrochen, welcher mit großen Schritten auf Jason zuging. Als er an ihnen vorbeizischte, fragte Ron noch was los ist. Thomas schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung. Im Vorbeigehen sagte er nur, „Wir haben Potter gefunden."

* * *

Ich denke Samstag morgens - sehr morgens - ist eine Gute Zeit zum hochladen. Ich schreibe dann innerhalb einer Woche weiter und habe ja 6 Kapitel als Puffer. Passt.


	4. Zerbrochene Welten

Es war ein einziges Beten und Bangen, als die Unsäglichen sich allesamt verabschiedeten, um nach Harry zu suchen. Remus schien auf und ab zu wandern. Thomas hatte ihnen gesagt, sie würden wohl einige Zeit brauchen, doch das half Ron nicht wirklich weiter. Jason wies sie an, die Übungen fortzuführen, doch so wirklich Konzentrieren konnte sich Ron nicht.

Sie saßen in der kleinen Sitzecke im Konferenzraum. Hermine las ein Buch. Ron fiel aber auf, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit nicht umblätterte. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich auch nicht konzentrieren. Remus schritt noch immer hin und her. Molly und Arthur saßen an dem Tisch, beide ebenfalls voller Sorge.

Moody grummelte, als er durch die Eingangshalle in den Saal kam, „Lupin, beruhige dich! Es wird schon alles glatt gehen."

Remus knurrte darauf und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Die Situation griff seine Nerven an. Nicht nur um Harry machte er sich Sorgen. Auch Tonks und einige andere Auroren, mit denen er befreundet war, wurden zu diesem Einsatz gerufen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missionseinweisungen war Tonks ja gewöhnt, aber das überschritt ihre Vorstellung. Dieser Unsägliche Thomas stand oben, vor ihm schwebte eine magische Projektion. Die kannte Tonks schon, wusste sie doch, wie sie sie interpretieren sollte, aber seine Anweisungen waren vollkommen Ungewohnt.

Sie sah neben sich. Sie standen in Gruppen. Ihre eigene Gruppe bestand aus zehn Mitgliedern. Sie stand hinter Kingsley. Sie Gruppe wurde angeführt von dem Unsäglichen Jason, welcher anstatt seiner sonst so ruhigen Art nun völlig ernst war. Er stand irgendwie verkrampft da.

Tonks wusste bei bestem Willen nicht, was sie hiervon halten sollte. Kingsley hatte sie schon gewarnt, dass es Krieg geben würde, doch das hier war ihre erste Mission, bei der sie wirklich etwas angreifen musste.

Noch schlimmer war die Aussicht auf den Einsatz selbst. Die Auroren haben alle einen Kurs durchmachen müssen. Tonks schauderte jetzt noch, wenn sie daran dachte. Ein Kurs, bei dem es darum ging, den Feind auszuschalten. Endgültig.

Thomas wandte sich ihrer Gruppe zu. „Jason! Nachhut. Abwehren von Feinden in Umgebung. Durchqueren und Sichern von Route A. Mitnahme von Geiseln, lebend."

Jason nickte. Tonks kannte die Route etwa auswendig, doch sie musste sich viel mehr darauf vorbereiten, was sie bald tun müsste. Man hatte ihr beigebracht, wie sie mit starken Schockzaubern den Gegner tötet. Als sie an den Puppen üben musste, zitterte ihre Hand so sehr, dass Kingsley sie erst mal zur Seite nahm. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken sich zu sehr darauf fokussierten, und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

Der Portschlüssel führte ins Nichts – Sprichwörtlich natürlich. Sie kamen in einem dichten Wald an. Einhundert Meter vom – wie nannte Thomas das? Ach ja – Einfallpunkt entfernt. Jason blickte die Gruppe ruhig an und machte mit der Hand Kreise in der Luft. Kingsley flüsterte ihr zu, „Ausschwärmen und Gegend absuchen."

Sie hielt sich da viel lieber an Kingsley. Sie wusste gar nichts. Nach der Ausbildung fühlte sie sich toll, aber nun wusste sie dass sie nichts wusste.

Sie reagierte offenbar zu langsam. Kingsley stieß sie in Deckung, nachdem Jason „Kontakt!" brüllte. Tonks wand den Kopf um, um zu sehen, von wo der Feind kam. Es waren vier vermummte Gestalten, welche hinter den Bäumen in Deckung gingen. Viel mehr sehen konnte sie nicht.

„_Du musst zielen, feuern, halten! Nicht übereifrig gucken, ob du den Feind getroffen hast!"_

So richtete sie ihren Zauberstab aus. Sie zitterte noch immer. Der Feind war auf einem kleinen Vorsprung. Sie war hinter einem Baumstamm in Deckung. Doch viel zielen konnte Tonks nicht, da sie schon mehreren schwarzen Strahlen ausweichen musste. _Fuck!_

Dieser Jason feuerte mit ähnlicher Rate gegen den Feind. Tonks richtete kurz ihren Stab aus und feuerte den Schockzauber. Sie sah, wie der Feind getroffen wurde und freute sich sogar darüber. Doch die Freude wurde harsch unterbrochen. „TONKS!" brüllte Kingsley und stieß sie gegen den Boden. Geschockt sah sie zu, wie der Baum explodierte. Nicht nur eine kleine Explosion, nein, der Baum wurde regelrecht zerfetzt.

In ihrer Starre vergaß sie, dass hier noch Feinde waren. In ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit wurde sie im Arm getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Nur dumpf merkte sie, wie sie gegen einen Baum knallte.

Kingsley feuerte dann einen Fluch, bei dem Tonks nie glaubte, dass er je über seine Lippen kommen würde. „Sectumsempra!"

Der dunkle Zauber streckte einen Feind nieder. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass die Gegner tot waren, und es keine Bedrohung gab. Kingsley half ihr, sich aufzurichten. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie zusammengesackt war.

Als sie stand, schritt Jason auf sie zu. Es brannte noch schlimmer, als er seinen Zauberstab über die Wunde bewegte, sodass sie scharf Luft einzog. „Besser. Sie ist wieder Einsatzbereit." kommentierte er, als er die Wunde geheilt hatte. Tonks war etwas schwindelig, doch sie folgte der Truppe weiter.

Der Wald wurde zunehmend dunkler. Sie gingen auf eine kleine Lichtung zu. Tonks sah, wie sie Sonne durch die Bäume drang und die Gegend erhellte. Erst jetzt erblickte sie den Horizont und bemerkte, dass der Wald nicht zu enden schien. Doch die Lichtung wirkte… unnatürlich, als wäre hier etwas versteckt.

Jason, aber auch Thomas und die anderen Unsäglichen schienen sich zu konzentrieren. Tonks verstand nicht, was das sollte. Doch wenig später wurden Anweisungen durchgegeben.

Thomas wies die Gruppen an, zu apparieren. Er gab ihnen Entfernungen durch, mit denen Tonks nicht viel anfangen konnte, doch Kingsley nahm sie am Arm und apparierte.

Der Raum war kalt, extrem kalt. Außerdem war es hier unnatürlich dunkel. Tonks bemerkte, wie die anderen Gruppen ebenfalls hier ankamen. Doch bevor sie es bemerkte, wurden sie schon beschossen.

Eine Salve schwarzer Flüche wurde auf sie zu gefeuert. Tonks beschwor ein Schild, aber… Der Fluch prasselte durch, als wäre das Schild gar nicht da! Ihr Schild stand doch noch, trotzdem musste sie den Flüchen ausweichen und Deckung hinter einer Mauer suchen, welche sich neben dem großen Eingang in diesen Raum befand.

Der Gang war zumindest ein wenig erleuchtet. Gestalten schienen sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuzubewegen. Tonks sah gar keine Schritte, es war als würden diese Dinger schweben. Schwarze Flüche wurden auf sie gefeuert.

Tonks begann, selbst zu feuern und schaffte es, einige Gegner zu treffe. Doch als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie etwas Abscheuliches. Dieser Thomas feuerte fette schwarze Strahlen. Doch es waren nicht einfach nur Flüche… Diese Strahlen hatten derart viel Energie, dass Tonks fast weggeschleudert wurde!

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Die Gegner, die von seinen Flüchen getroffen wurden, wurden wie Puppen weggeschleudert. Sie zerbarsten in schwarze Wolken. Tonks wusste nicht, was hier vorging.

Doch sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Zu frisch war noch die Verletzung an ihrem Arm. Sie war zwar verheilt, doch einen weiteren Treffer wollte sie nicht kassieren. Wie aufs Stichwort musste sie sich wieder ducken, um drei Flüchen in ihre Richtung zu entgehen.

Kingsley hatte selbst zu kämpfen. Er hatte Probleme, die Schilde der Gegner zu durchdringen. Doch dann hatte er offenbar eine Lösung. Er sendete einen Explosionsfluch in Richtung des Bodens. Dieser explodierte und kleine Brocken schossen auf die Gegner zu. Außerdem bot der Rauch eine perfekte Tarnung.

Jason schien dies zu erwarten. Er hastete nach vorn, direkt auf die Gegner zu. _Zur Hölle nochmal, was macht dieser Idiot?_

Dieser Kerl schnellte zwischen die Todesser – soweit das überhaupt welche waren – und streckte sie mit Todesflüchen nieder.

Sie rückten weiter vor. Ihre Gruppe bildete die Nachhut. Tonks hörte die Geräusche des Kampfes in der Ferne. Die Gänge schienen sich zu vervielfältigen. Verwirrt und dennoch zielstrebig folgte Tonks Jason, welcher mit großen Schritten auf eine Gruppe von Türen zuging. Diese Räume bargen noch mehr abscheuliche Dinge.

Hier klebte Blut und weiß-der-Teufel-was an den Wänden. Tonks unterdrückte einen Würgereflex. Jason runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er erwartet?

Der Raum war leer, bis auf ein paar ungenutzte Zellen. Tonks blickte sich verwirrt um. Sollten Harry und Ginny hier sein? Wenn ja, dann… Nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht fortführen.

Doch als sie den nächsten Raum erreichten, blieb Tonks das Herz stehen. Hier lagen sie. Harry, in die Ecke gekauert. Sein Blick war starr und er reagierte nicht. Er starrte auf eine weitere Figur, welche am Boden lag.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEISSE!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Stimmung war noch immer angespannt. Als das Gesicht von Kingsley im Kamin erschien, schienen sie sich alle einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Doch das bleiche Gesicht von Remus, als Kingsley ihm sagte, er solle schnell ins St. Mungos kommen, beunruhigte die Anwesenden stärker als vorher.

Als Remus in den Flammen verschwand, starrte Ron ihm besorgt nach. Offenbar ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Mal wieder.

Rons Gehirn schaltete sich komplett ab als der bleiche Remus wieder durch das Feuer schritt. „Es wäre wohl gut, wenn ihr alle ins St. Mungos kommt."

Die Stimme von Remus klang unsicher und vollkommen geschockt. Zitternd stand Ron auf. Er verlor fast die Hälfte des Flohpulvers, bevor er mit unsicherer Stimme „St. Mungos" rief und verschwand.

Die Ankunft war wieder sehr ungemütlich, doch das störte ihn wenig. Vor ihm war der Eingangsbereich. Dort stand Heiler, welche ebenfalls ziemlich bleich waren. Remus schien zu zittern.

„…Wir versuchten wirklich unser Bestes, aber es sah schon anfangs nicht gut aus." hörte Ron noch.

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeutet. Seine Mutter, welche wieder von seinem Vater umarmt und gehalten wurde, fragte mit zitternder Stimme, „Was ist passiert?" Sie kamen gerade von der Rezeption und trugen Besucherausweise an der Brust.

Der Heiler schien Probleme damit zu haben, mit Angehörigen zu sprechen. Auf jeden Fall mochte Ron ihn nicht besonders. „Ich weiß, das Folgende zu hören wird schwer für sie. Ginevra Weasley erlag noch am Fundort ihren Verletzungen."

_Was? Stopp! Was hat er gesagt? Das ist doch wohl 'n beschissener Scherz!_

Instinktiv reagierte Ron, die Ruhe wie weggeblasen. „WAS! HABEN SIE NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK, UNS SO EINE SCHEISSE ZU ERZÄHLEN?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war doch ein Scherz. Ein ganz fieser und gemeiner Scherz! Seien kleine Schwester! Nein! Das war einfach nicht war!

„LASS MICH LOS!" brüllte er, als Remus ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ron, bitte." sagte sein Bruder Bill, welchen Ron gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„WO IST SIE?"

Der Heiler schien zu zögern. „Sie befindet sich im ersten Stock, Zimmer 24a."

Ron stürmte an ihm vorbei. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Diesmal würde er nicht zu spät kommen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine Schwester war nicht tot. Sie war nicht tot.

Als er im ersten Stock einige Heiler beiseiteschob, öffnete er die Tür zu Zimmer 24a und sackte zusammen. Emilia stellte die Apparaturen ab, welche neben seiner Schwester waren. Ron blickte geschockt die Figur auf dem Bett an. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie noch am Leben. Als würde sie schlafen.

„Sagen sie mir, dass sie schläft." Seine Stimme versagte. Er brach ab.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Weasley." versuchte die Frau ihn zu beruhigen.

Es brach eine Welt zusammen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine war zutiefst bestürzt. Sie kannte Ginny nicht so gut wie Ron, sie war ja auch nicht ihre Schwester. Doch sie konnte trotzdem ihre Tränen nicht stoppen als sie diese regungslose Figur sah.

Noch schlimmer war es als Emilia ihr erklärte was passiert war. „Auror Tonks hat sie gefunden." begann sie, als die Beiden später im Wartezimmer saßen, „Ihr Körper war zerstört. Ich habe ihn rekonstruiert, damit die Weasleys ihre Tochter in Erinnerung haben, wie sie früher war."

Die Tränen liefen ohne Unterlass über ihr Gesicht. Das war es also. Der Krieg hatte begonnen. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt. Glaub es mir.", flüsterte Emilia mit einer Stimme, die schon beinahe gebrochen Klang.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen fing sie ohne Unterlass an zu weinen. Emilia nahm sie in den Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Wie geht es Harry?" fragte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihm den Heilern hier überlassen." Entgegnete sie.

„Wieso konntest du ihn nicht behandeln?"

„Ich bin keine normale Heilerin. Ich bin Einsatzheilerin. Meine Spezialität ist es, die Wirkung von Flüchen und physische Wunden einzudämmen oder zu beseitigen."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Ein Heiler kam in ihre Richtung. Emilia stand auf und fing den Heiler ab, welcher dabei war, an ihnen vorbeizugehen. „Wie ist Harry Potters Status?"

Der Heiler warf einen Blick in seine Akte. „Ah, Patient Nummer 74. Sein physischer Zustand ist stabil, aber um seinen Geist mache ich mir Sorgen. Er ist dem Longbottom-Syndrom nahe. Wir wissen nicht, ob er aus seiner Trance erwacht."

Hermine sah, wie sich Emilias Blick veränderte. Sie blickte den Heiler kalt an, worauf dieser zurückwich. „Zeigt der Patient Anzeichen von Dehydration?"

Der Heiler fing an, nervös zu werden. „Ja, tut er. Wir versorgen ihn Intravenös."

„EKG?"

„Komatös."

„Magische Signatur?"

„Habe ich nicht geprüft."

Emilia ließ ein knurren verlauten. „Hauen sie ab."

Als der Heiler flüchtete, ging Emilia in Richtung der Aufzüge und ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke der übrigen Angestellten. Hermine wusste nichtmal selbst warum, doch bevor sie nachdenken konnte war sie schon Emilia hinterher.

Hermine musste beinahe rennen, um mit den schnellen Schritten von Emilia mitzuhalten. Emilia steuerte sie in Richtung der Fahrstühle. Als sich die Türen schlossen, hackte Hermine nach. „Was ist los?"

Emilia gab eine sehr knappe Antwort. „Geheim."

Hermine war zunehmend verwirrt, doch Emilias Ton ließ sie verstummen. Sie hasteten in Richtung eines der Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen blieb Hermine fast das Herz stehen. Dort lagen Frank und Alice Longbottom, die Eltern von Neville. Doch diese waren nun nicht das Thema.

Als sie Harry erreichten, starrte er sie unter leeren Augen an. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie bewusst wahrnahm, doch schien er ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. Emilia schien ihre Blicke zu bemerken. „Das ist ein Reflex. Bei Mister Potters Vergangenheit wundert mich das ehrlich gesagt wenig."

Hermine sah zu, wie Emilia einige Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab machte. Anschließend schien sie immer wütender zu werden, „Diese inkompetenten, minderbemittelten, …"

Hermine war unterdessen einfach nur verwirrt. Diese ganze Situation überforderte sie. Als Emilia dann herausstürmte, konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Sie bemerkte nur, dass die Unsägliche wenig später mit jemand anderes wiederkam, bevor die Schwärze sie umgab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Doch das war Ron egal. Es war Wirklichkeit geworden. Seine kleine Schwester war tot. Doch der ursprünglichen Schock wich schnell tiefer Verzweiflung. Doch vor versammelter Mannschaft wollte er nicht zu weinen anfangen. Er musste doch stark sein, erwachsen, und nicht jemand, der sich in die Ecke verkriecht und weint!

So stand Ron auf, er konnte nicht länger in diesem Raum sein. So ging er auf den Gang, nur, um von den zwei Unsäglichen Thomas und Emilia begrüßt zu werden, welche gerade eine dritte Figur den Gang entlang trugen. Wie ein Schlag traf Ron die Erkenntnis. _Harry!_

Was zur Hölle wurde hier gespielt? Die beiden wurden von einem Heiler aufgehalten. „Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Patienten entwenden!"

Ron hatte den Blick nicht gesehen, den Thomas dem Heiler zuwarf, doch es war offenbar genug, um ihn zur Flucht zu bewegen. Ron sah den beiden verwirrt nach, wie sie in Richtung des Flohnetzwerkes schritten.

Ron beschloss, den Beiden hinterher zu laufen, so folgte er ihnen auf den Fuß. Als er aufschloss, hatte sich seine Verwirrung enorm gesteigert, „Was ist mit Harry los? Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?"

Thomas blickte ihn noch nicht einmal an, sondern hastete nur weiter als seine kalte Stimme Ron Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, „Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt kein Schwätzchen halten will."

So richtig beruhigend war das nicht. Ron blieb stehen, teilweise aus Schock, teilweise aus Verzweiflung. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich schwach, was ihn unglaublich wütend machte. Ohne nachzudenken schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Es tat weh, doch das störte ihn wenig. Er wollte diese ganze Scheiße aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Als wäre hier nichts passiert.

Ron stolperte wieder in den Kamin. Im Hauptquartier erwartete ihn ein vollkommen leeres Haus. Er musste sich irgendwie abreagieren. Er stolperte fast die Stufen herunter. Der Gang war ebenso menschenleer wir der Rest des Hauses.

Ron suchte nach irgendeinem Raum, wo er sich abreagieren konnte. Hinter einer der Türen hörte er dumpfe Knalle. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er einen großen Raum, der wahrscheinlich zum Trainieren galt.

Dort stand Jason vor einer Gruppe von Dummys. Ron sah ihm zu, als er die Dummys einem nach dem anderen zerfetzte. Ein Feuerwerk aus bunten Energiestrahlen verließ unaufhörlich seinen Zauberstab. Ron starrte einen der Dummys an, als dieser in der Mitte zerrissen wurde. Es schauderte ihm.

Jason hörte auf, zu feuern und atmete schwer. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Ron und sofort trug er wieder die ruhige Maske, welche er schon die ganze Zeit aufhatte.

„Ah, der junge Mister Weasley. Wollen sie mir Gesellschaft leisten oder was?"

Ron hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Also wirklich. Sie siezen mich und ich kenne noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen. Außerdem sind sie wie alt? Dreiundzwanzig?"

Jason grinste ihn an. „Wenn du willst, Ron. Mein Nachname ist Green. Wie die Farbe. Aber zum Thema, was machst du hier?"

Ron war noch immer geschockt, die Dummys am Boden verschwanden, doch der Schrecken blieb. „Bis vor kurzem war ich noch wütend." Gestand er.

Jason blickte ihn an. „Hast du die Übungen gemacht?"

„Ein bisschen schwer, wenn hier alles den Bach runterläuft." Gab Ron zynisch zurück.

Jason grinste ein wenig. „Dann werden wir das jetzt nachholen. Setz dich." Sagte er und schwenkte den Zauberstab. Zwei Matten erschienen auf dem Fußboden.

Ron schaute unsicher auf, „Die Methode von grad eben ist auch nicht schlecht", versuchte er einen Scherz.

Jason wirkte darüber weniger amüsiert als erhofft. „Wenn du mal so viele Probleme hast wie ich, dann, aber auch nur dann kannst du machen, was du gerade gesehen hast. Sich derartig abzureagieren mag in den schwierigsten Situationen nützen, aber es ist nicht die idealste Art, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Zugegeben, die Übung, die wir im Begriff sind zu machen, ist auch Schrott zum Verarbeiten des Geschehenen, aber es ist ein Anfang. Vor allem, wenn man ruhig bleiben will."

Ron nickte. Das klang logisch, machte es für ihn jedoch nicht minder verwirrend. Sie saßen im Schneidersitz sich gegenüber. Ron belastete doch noch eine Sache, „Das wird eine Scheiße in der nächsten Zeit."

Jason nickte bedächtig, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Kann ich verstehen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, jemanden zu verlieren. Aber man kann da nichts machen. Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit. Aus einem Grund: sie ist vergangen. Ha, welch ein Wortspiel" Letzteres fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jason wieder sprach. „Ron, ich schätze dich als eine sehr impulsive Person ein. Dagegen musst du was tun. Ich kann dir gerne dabei helfen, aber ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen und dich in einen anderen Menschen verwandeln. Dafür musst du dich bewusst entscheiden. Ich hab' gesehen, dass du mit dem Versuch ringst, erwachsen zu werden. Das wird schwer, das sag' ich dir. Ich musste diese Lektion auf die unangenehme Weise lernen."

„Wie bist du Unsäglicher geworden? Was machst du überhaupt so?"

Jason grinste wieder. „Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Dafür musst du entweder Unsäglicher werden oder dem Orden beitreten. Letzteres ist wohl das Wahrscheinlichste. Die Unsäglichen werben keine Leute an, die noch in ihrer Schulzeit stecken. Ausbildung, vielleicht, aber dazu müsste Dumbledore nicht nur an ein paar Fäden, sondern gleich an einem Tau ziehen."

Ron nickte. „Ich hab es einfach satt, nur rumzusitzen und nichts tun zu können. Selbst Fred und George wurden letztens in den Orden aufgenommen, und die müssten eigentlich noch in der Schule sein, aber sie haben ja abgebrochen."

Jason legte den Kopf schief. „Du willst besser werden als deine Brüder, was? Glaub' mir, Konkurrenzdenken bringt dich nirgendwo hin."

Ron schien langsam seine Ruhe zu finden. Seine Gedanken klärten sich auf. Jason musterte ihn. „Das geht mit etwas Übung immer schneller. Die junge Miss Granger, ups, Hermine, scheint das ja besser hinzukriegen als du. Bei dir müssen wir noch dran arbeiten. Aber fürs erste bist du wieder klar. Ich denke, wir können auch mal kurz zur nächsten Lektion kommen. Deine Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Okklumentik ist ja keine reine Geistesdisziplin, sonst könnte das ja jeder Muggel. Okklumentik hat auch was mit Magie zu tun. Wir erweitern mit magischer Hilfe dein episodisches Gedächtnis."

Ron verstand nur Bahnhof. „Hä?" fragte er.

„Wow, na wenn das mal keine eloquente Antwort ist. Also, deine Erinnerungen sind in einem bestimmten Teil deines Gehirns gespeichert. Durch deinen ganzen Körper fliest etwas, was man arkane Ströme nennt. Sie leiten die Magie durch deinen Körper. Sie laufen auch durch dein Gehirn und damit durch deinen Geist. Wir machen uns das jetzt zunutze und bringen etwas Klarheit in deine Erinnerungen, das hilft, wenn man später Informationen abrufen muss und vor allem, um nicht auf einmal Flashbacks zu haben." erklärte Jason.

Für Ron klang das ziemlich fremd, doch ließ er sich darauf ein. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch irgendwie logisch. Jason nahm dann seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter. „Ich werde dich jetzt mit Legillimentik angreifen, mir aber nichts ansehen, ich will nur, dass du die Sachen siehst."

„Okay", gab Ron seine Bestätigung.

Dann rief Jason mit eiserner Stimme, „Legillimens!"

Vor Rons innerem Auge tauchten tausende Farben auf, jede Menge Schatten und Lichter. Außerdem schien er wie zufällig mehrere Bilder vor sich zu sehen. Die meisten davon schmerzten. Seine Schwester, wie sie lachte, wenige Zeit später aber tot im St. Mungos liegt. Im Hintergrund hörte Ron Jasons Stimme, „Konzentriere dich. Die Farben, Lichter und Schatten sind Erinnerungen. Konzentriere dich. Ordne sie. Wie das geht kann ich dir nicht sagen, es ist ja dein Kopf."

Na super. Es war Rons Kopf, aber die Beziehung zwischen Ron und seinem Kopf funktionierte am besten, wenn Distanz gewahrt wurde. Jason hörte seine Gedanken, natürlich, er war ja in Ron drin. „Distanz funktioniert nicht, Kleiner - Du bist mittendrin", lachte dieser.

Ron grummelte etwas, begab sich doch an die Arbeit. Das einzige Problem war, wie das funktionieren sollte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf eine Farbe konzentrierte, flackerten Bilder auf, die er eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Hermine, wie sie vor dem Troll versteckte; Er selbst, wie er Hermine beleidigt; Er wieder, wie er Harry beschimpft; Eifersucht; Hass auf sich und andere; Der nicht enden wollende Wunsch, besser als seine Brüder zu sein.

„Diesen Gefühlen musst du dich stellen, sonst nimmt das hier kein gutes Ende", meinte Jason, „Aber das Gute ist, du hast Zeit. Aber allzu lange aufschieben würde ich das hier nicht. Das wäre nicht gut."

Das war einleuchtend. Jason brach die Verbindung ab und blickte Ron mit einer merkwürdigen Miene an. „Wenn ich du wäre, würd' ich mit dem tollen Unsäglichen sprechen, der dir dabei helfen kann. Wie war sein Name? Ach ja – Jason!" meinte dieser und grinste, dass sein Gesicht beinahe entzwei gespalten wurde. Auch Ron musste nun lachen.

Doch kurz darauf wurde Jason wieder ernst. „Aber mal im ernst. Die Übung, die wir machen, verbannt sämtliche Spannungen nur in den Hintergrund. Doch es ist alles noch da, wenn du die Übung beendest. Du musst dich dem stellen. Der kleine Einblick in deinen Kopf zeigt, dass du etwas Ähnliches schon lange machst. Wenn du dich nicht damit auseinandersetzt, dass kannst du irgendwann nichts mehr verpacken. Du endest noch so wie Bellatrix Black. Meine Güte, die ist vielleicht gestört. Und dann auch noch mächtig. Beschissene Kombination, wenn du mich fragst."

Jason ließ Ron darauf allein. Das was Jason sagte, machte wirklich Sinn, so richtig auseinandergesetzt hatte er sich nicht wirklich mit irgendwas. Vor allem bei den Jahren, die sie hinter sich hatten.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel wurde am 04.04.'14 überarbeitet. Kann sein, dass ich was übersehen habe, immerhin hänge ich am neuen Kapitel, aber mich haben drei Sachen einfach tierisch gestört.


	5. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

Es war als folterte man sie. Sie war unfähig zu weinen, diese Verzweiflung war viel zu groß. Sie war unfähig zu sprechen, ihre Gefühle spotteten jeder Beschreibung. Hermine fühlte sich so hilflos als die Weasleys am Tisch saßen und trauerten. Es war als wäre eine Welt zerbrochen, diese schöne, süße Illusion einer heilen Welt, welche nur in engen Familien existierte. Zerschmettern von diesem Krieg, welcher nun tosend über das Land fegte und noch den Hartgesottensten erstarren ließ, vor allem die Jüngeren, aber auch jeden Erwachsenen, welcher einen Blick in diesen Sturm wagte.

Doch es war eine Notwendigkeit, in dieser Zeit das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, jetzt nicht den Fokus zu verlieren. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, jetzt zu lernen. Hermines Wissbegierde, ihre einzige Begleitung während ihrer Kindheit, ihre Stütze während ihrer Schulzeit, wurde notwendig und völlig pragmatisch nützlich. Es ging nicht um arithmetische Formeln, sondern um das Banalste der Welt; das Überleben.

Doch sollte sie diese Überzeugung noch nicht wahrnehmen. In dieser Zeit konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von diesem Feuerwerk an Emotionen lösen. Jason hatte ihnen weitere Übungen gezeigt. Er sagte, sie müssten in vielen Situationen einfach einen klaren Kopf bewahren, so hart es auch klingen mag.

„Eine einfache Tatsache. Wenn ihr je als ‚Erfahren' gelten wollt, oder irgend so ein Mist, dann müsst ihr euch euren Erinnerungen stellen", erklärte Jason.

Dabei faszinierte Hermine dieses Feuerwerk an Farben und Lichtern, das in ihrem Kopf war. Doch sie sah leicht hinter diese Fassade aus verworrener Erinnerung. Es musste geordnet werden. Hermine mochte Ordnung. Es brachte ihr Frieden, zu wissen, dass etwas so abläuft wie sie es sich vorstellte. Jason hatte ihr auch dazu ein paar Takte zu sagen, „Du kannst nicht immer erwarten, dass alles in ‚Ordnung' ist. Früher oder später fällst du mit dieser Logik extrem tief. Und ich wisch' dich nicht auf."

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sie alle schnell ihre, naja, Hermine nannte es mal so, Mentoren gefunden hatten. Jason hatte es Ron wohl besonders angetan. Wenn sie sich die Beiden so ansah, bemerkte sie einige Parallelen. Sie selbst hielt sich viel lieber an Tonks oder Emilia. Beide sind in der letzten Zeit unglaublich nett gewesen. Auch hatten beide wunderbare Ratschläge parat.

Sie halfen ihr, als sie vor einem Tag nicht mehr konnte und in Harrys Patientenzimmer zusammenbrach. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr ein Stich in das Herz. Wieso hatte sie auch in dem Moment an Harry denken müssen. Aber ein größerer Schock war Ginny. Hermine schauderte im Angesicht des Grauens, welches sie wohl hatte durchmachen müssen.

Emilia hatte ihr gesagt, sie mussten Tonks kurzzeitig beurlauben, da sie einen psychischen Schock bekommen hatte. Hermine versuchte, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, doch das gelang ihr schwerer als erhofft. Die Aufgabe war es, ihre Ruhe zu finden, und dann den arkanen Strömen in ihren Kopf zu folgen.

Einfacher gesagt, als getan. Als sie mit Jason in dem Übungsraum saßen, beschloss dieser auf einmal eine andere Methode. „So, fangen wir am besten mit einem anderen Aspekt an. Trinkt das." Sagte er und hielt ihnen zwei Phiolen mit einer Flüssigkeit hin.

Hermine begutachtete die Flüssigkeit, konnte sie jedoch nicht identifizieren. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein einfacher Aufbautrank. Naja, eigentlich doch nicht so einfach. Er regt den Blutfluss an. Er sorgt für eine Erhöhte Leistungsfähigkeit des Stoffwechsels. Der Trank macht euch zu Supermännern. Ähm oder Supermann und Superfrau, ich denke um Hermine sollte sich im Folgenden Emilia kümmern. Oder Tonks, man weiß es nicht. Na dann, Leute, runter mit dem Zeug."

Zu ihrer Überraschung schmeckte der Trank nicht schlecht. Doch als sie ihn runterschluckte, sollte sie den Gedanken bereuen. Es brennte in ihrem Rachen wie Feuer.

„Was ist da drin? Feuerwhiskey?", fragte Ron.

Jason lachte, „Nein, das ist die herrliche Nebenwirkung des Trankes. Die anderen werdet ihr noch merken."

Ron vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, „WAS? Wieso sagen sie uns die Nebenwirkungen nicht vorher?"

Jason grinste noch immer, „Macht doch keinen Spaß! Außerdem, was soll schon passieren?"

Ron grummelte vor sich hin. Jason wandte sich an Hermine, „Du suchst jetzt mal Emilia auf. Die wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Als Hermine den Raum verließ, spürte sie ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihren Armen, als würde ihr Blut schneller fließen. Es war, als hätte sie auf einmal eine unglaubliche Energie. Das veranlasste sie dazu, bei den Treppen nur jede zweite Stufe zu nehmen.

Emilia schien in der Küche bereits auf sie zu warten. Sie grinste sie an, „Jetzt gibt's Frauenpower! Komm' mit!"

Sie geleitete Hermine in den Konferenzraum, wo Emilia sich Flohpulver nahm, und mit Hermine am Arm ein wenig Flohpulver in das Feuer gab, sodass dies aufflackerte. Darauf gab sie einige merkwürdige Informationen durch,

„Omega 3, Kennung A01-H8-Romeo-Echo-Alpha, …"

Hermine war von den Codes verwirrt, verstand aber, warum das so gemacht wurde. Sie gingen offenbar zu einem mehr oder minder geheimen Ort. Schon bald verschwanden sie.

Als Hermine recht ungemütlich auf dem Boden landete, stand Emilia neben ihr und hob die Augenbraue. Sie half Hermine, sich aufzurichten, bevor diese sich umsehen konnte.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum. Hier war wirklich alles. Verschiedene Kennzeichnungen auf dem Boden deuteten mit Signalfarben Apparationszonen, Portschlüsselzonen und dergleichen an.

Der Raum wirkte schon fast übertrieben steril, die weißen Wände waren glatt und ließen weder Phantasie noch irgendwelche Farben zu. Hermine hatte wohl zu lange gestarrt, „Hey, nicht anwurzeln!", schmunzelte Emilia.

Emilia führte sie aus dem Raum heraus, worauf sie sich in einer Eingangshalle befanden. Hier standen Wachleute, etliche Angestellte, welche hier Besucher und Unsägliche kontrollieren sollte. Der Raum selbst war schon wesentlich ansehnlicher. Die Wände hatten eine schlichte Holzfassade. Auch der Boden war wärmer.

Als sie die Wache erreichten, musste Emilia lachen. Der Mann war Mitte zwanzig, groß und stattlich und hatte einen extrem gequälten Blick, als Emilias Lachen an seine Ohren dröhnte.

„Lach nicht, hab' ne Wette verloren…"

Emilia kicherte noch immer, „Gegen wen?"

Der Mann lies ein leises brummen als Antwort verlauten. „Williams…".

Emilia lachte sich noch ein wenig aus, bevor sie sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. „Das hier ist der Eingang für Gäste. Der Personaleingang ist wesentlich schneller und führt auch direkt rein, aber es wird erfasst, ob man noch Leute dabei hat."

Hermine nickte. Viel mehr konnte sie dazu auch gar nicht sagen. Sie bemerkte, wie der Mann am Eingang sie ein wenig kritisch musterte. Sie musste irritiert ausgesehen haben, denn er lächelte und erklärte, „Bist ein bissel jung für den Kram hier. Aber naja ist ja nicht meine Sache."

Emilia stupste ihn kurz an, „Ach sei nicht so geknickt, du solltest wirklich nicht mit ihm wetten, das ist nie eine gute Idee! Und naja was soll man machen, die junge Hermine hier ist einfach in alles reingerutscht wo man reinrutschen kann…", Emilia hielt kurz inne, „Naja prüf sie damit wir durch können."

Der Mann nickte kurz und wandte sich Hermine zu, „Also das geht ganz einfach, ich führe ein paar Zauber an dir durch, welche alle Aufspür- und teilweise Analysezauber sind. Mann für Rose wäre das der ideale Beruf, da wäre sie in ihrem Element…"

Emilia hob eine Augenbraue, „Reduzierst du sie nicht gerade etwas?", worauf der Mann nur die Schultern hochzog, „Ach was, die kann das ab."

Hermine war extrem verwirrt. Der Mann schien nett, aber den Gesprächen konnte sie bei bestem Willen nicht folgen. Für einen Moment war sie auch von sich selber verwirrt, ihr Kopf schien so… fixiert auf das was um sie herum passierte. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken bei Harry gelassen, und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich deswegen schlecht. Doch als der Mann auf sie zuging, war sie bereits wieder bei anderen Gedanken, „Also Hermine oder?" Sie nickte, „Gut. Einfach entspannen die Zauber tun nicht weh."

Der Mann hielt seinen Zauberstab stetig auf sie gerichtet, während er sich seinen linken Zeigefinger an die Schläfe hielt. Er schien sie konzentriert anzusehen. Hermine fühlte sich dabei ein wenig unwohl, der Mann fuhr sich mit der linken Hand kurz über die Stirn, um eine braune Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, bevor er den Blick von ihr abwendet. Er sah Emilia an und nickte ihr zu.

Emilia geleitete Hermine darauf ohne große Worte durch die Kontrolle durch. Sie kamen in einen mit einem Parkettboden und verschiedenfarbigen Wänden versehenen Gang an. Hermine fühlte sich hier sehr wohl, Emilia schien das auch zu bemerken, „Die Gänge und die Räumlichkeiten sind so Angenehm wie irgendmöglich gestaltet. Wir brauchen einfach eine angenehme Umgebung, vor allem bei den Berufen."

Sie führte Hermine durch verschiedene Gänge, allesamt sehr angenehm wirkend, sie waren recht einfach gehalten aber durch die Dekoration nie eintönig. Die Büros sind offenbar nach Wunsch gestaltet, auch jede Tür schien anders zu sein. Emilia erklärte dazu noch etwas, „Gewisse Formalien müssen eingehalten werden, das ist klar. Zum Beispiel die Türschilder oder gewisse magische Signaturen, vor allem solltest du dich nicht täuschen lassen, der Alltag hier ist sehr hart."

Hermine konnte sich das schon sehr gut vorstellen, vor allem nach dieser Schaurigen Szenerie in dem Wald. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr immernoch leicht übel, was sie frustrierte. Auch das schien Emilia zu bemerken, „Eine Sache musst du lernen, damit du weiter das ertragen kannst. Es gibt Einsätze, welche… Wie soll ich das jetzt sagen? Naja, außerhalb deines Weltbildes sind. Wie zum Beispiel wenn Kinder als Geiseln gehalten werden und sogar sterben."

Hermine machte große Augen, „Aber das ist doch…"

Emilia nickte, „Genau. In deinem Kopf ist das so abgespeichert, Kinder sterben nicht. Punkt. Ohne Diskussion. Aber wenn so etwas dann irgendwann doch eintritt, dann hast du die Probleme, mit denen du gerade kämpfst. Aber mit der Zeit kommt man damit klar."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, hatte jedoch noch eine Frage, „Wie lange hat es bei dir gedauert?"

Emilia atmete kurz tief ein, „Naja weißt du… Ich bin da… Anders. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, Hermine. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Folge mir erstmal, der Übungsraum ist gleich den Gang runter am Ende."

Der Gang hatte nun wieder eine weiße Wandfarbe, und Hermine fiel hier auf dass sie sich hier wohl eine ganze Weile nicht auskennen würde. Sie betraten darauf eine Halle, welche sehr wie eine klassische Schul-Sporthalle wirkte. Die Wände jedoch glänzten in einem Besonderen Ton. Beim Betreten der Halle bemerkte Hermine, wie die Luft sich zunächst heiß und darauf sehr kalt anfühlte. Auch dazu hatte Emilia eine Erklärung parat, „Die Wände projizieren zwei magische Felder im Raum. Diese Felder absorbieren von Flüchen gewisse Frequenzen, sodass wir alle Flüche ohne Gefahr bei Übungen einsetzen können. Sterben kann man in diesem Raum nicht wirklich, da auch der Todesfluch hier weggeschnappt wird. Stell es dir wie Geräuschunterdrückung vor, nur dass magische Frequenzen wesentlich mehr Ebenen und Dimensionen haben. Wir trainieren jetzt Hermine, Moment…"

Emilia zog ihren Zauberstab und transfigurierte gleichzeitig Hermines und ihre eigene Kleidung in eine leichte, aber sehr robust wirkende Trainingskleidung, welche beide identisch waren.

„Ach ja, die Räume an denen wir vorhin vorbeiliefen sind selbst gestaltet weil sie nicht wirklich mit dem Dienstablauf hier zutun haben, ab hier ist alles fest geregelt.", fügte Emilia noch an. Sie hielt kurz inne. „Okay jetzt wird es ernst. Wir üben ein wenig. Beginnen wir mit Lauftraining. Der Trank müsste noch eine ganze Weile halten. Ich hätte ihn dir hier gegeben, aber Jason hatte ihn nunmal."

Sie ließ Hermine zunächst laufen, darauf einige Dehn- und Kraftübungen ausführen. Es war ein zu Beginn entspanntes Training, doch Emilia zog mit der Zeit eine gewisse Strenge an.

Auch Ron wurde ein wenig Druck gemacht. Jason begann ähnlich wie Emilia mit ein paar Übungen zur Kondition und zum Kraftaufbau. Vor allem hatte Jason einen bestimmten Liebling, ein Band über dem Boden gespannt, auf welchem Ron stehen sollte. „Dabei spannst du fast jeden Muskel deines Körpers an, und vor allem trainiert es das Gleichgewicht. Im weiteren Unterricht werde ich dich darauf mit Flüchen beschießen, aber Geduld Ron und ruhig bleiben."

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden verwandelte Jason mit Hilfe von Remus in eine kleine Sporthalle. Auch Ron musste verschiedene Übungen durchführen, unter den Augen von Jason, welcher ihn anleitete. Das Training war insgesamt ziemlich anstrengend, aber jedoch nicht Hemmungslos über alle Grenzen hinaus, wie Ron zunächst befürchtete. Der Tag und vor allem das Training gingen schneller als erwartet zu Ende, die beiden Schüler bekamen jedoch ihre eigenen Trainingspläne, welche beide unter Aufsicht durchgeführt werden sollten.

Als auch Hermine wieder im Hauptquartier ankam und sich zu Ron in die Küche setzte, war es bereits später Abend. Ron grüßte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Harter Tag?"

Hermine nickte und atmete schwer aus, „Auf jeden Fall anstrengend. Aber noch im Rahmen finde ich."

Ron, auf einem Stuhl am Rande sitzend, stand auf, um Hermine aus einem der Schränke ein Glas zu reichen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln bedankte sie sich. Die Stimmung lockerte jedoch nicht auf. Sie wurde drückender. Ron gab sich schließlich geschlagen, „Ich bin hemmungslos überfordert von den Dingen die hier ablaufen. Ich meine, allein dieser Thomas, was soll der Mist? Was wird uns denn bitte da vorgesetzt?"

Hermine schluckte, „Ich glaube nicht dass Thomas unser Problem ist, immerhin scheinen ihm die Leute zu vertrauen. Auch Emilia hat kein wirklich schlechtes Bild von ihm meinte sie jedenfalls. Ich mache mir aber immer noch Sorgen um Harry. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm ist. Ich bin ja genauso überfordert. Das Training hilft aber denke ich. Ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach – weißt du, dann hat man das Gefühl man wird ein wenig vorbereitet und eingebunden."

Ron schien zu verstehen, „Ich weiß was du meinst. Wir waren sowieso mit drin. Aber wir wussten einfach nichts. Scheiße ich weiß ja jetzt noch nichts. Ich meine – Sie haben Harry aus dem Krankenhaus gebracht! Wohin überhaupt und warum bitte? Das St. Mungos ist das Beste Krankenhaus in der Umgebung! Das nervt doch alles!"

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sie sah Ron nachdenklich an. Ron hingegen stütze sich ab. Natürlich nahm ihn das mehr mit als sie, dachte sich Hermine, und sie hatten nicht einmal das schlimmste Thema angerissen. Sie glaubte jedoch auch dass Ron im Moment auf Gespräche darüber gut verzichten könne.

Ron wandte sich nochmals zu Hermine, „Ist dir Heute was seltsames aufgefallen? Mit meinen Gedanken… Ich weiß nicht ich-"

„Ich weiß was du meinst", unterbrach Hermine ihn, „Bei mir auch so. Ich konnte mich ziemlich gut konzentrieren. Ich frage mich ob das an dem Trank liegt."

Ron nickte bedächtig, „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, was?"

Hermine lächelte schwach. Die Last des Tages und der Geschehnisse lag noch immer auf ihnen. Es war ein extrem erdrückendes Gefühl, und die Ohnmacht im Angesicht der Tode der vergangenen Tage lag schwer auf ihnen. Hilfesuchend sah sich Hermine nach Ron um, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das wird alles in die Hose gehen, aber gewaltig."

* * *

Soo... Wegen leichtem Abistress mache ich (viel zu früh) von meinem Puffer gebrauch ;) Aber ich schreibe schleunigst weiter, ich hab ja schon an die 500 Wörter vom neuen Kapitel.


	6. Unbekannte Heimat

Verzerrte Wahrnehmung war keinesfalls angenehm. Die Schmerzen in der rechten Hand nahmen immer weiter zu, breiteten sich über den Arm bis zur Brust aus. Es war ein unglaublich brennender Schmerz. Er fühlte sich betäubt und unfähig zur Bewegung. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen schien es krampfartig Schmerzen zu verursachen. Nur sehr langsam kam er zu Bewusstsein. In ihm wütete eine schreckliche allgegenwärtige Kälte.

Weitere Bewegungsversuche wurden immer wieder nur mit Schmerzen quittiert. Der Versuch die Augen zu öffnen mit abnormer Helligkeit. Hören konnte er nur undeutliche dumpfe Töne. Die Bewegungen gingen ihm nach einigen Anläufen besser von der Hand. Er versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Ihn umgab keine bekannte oder normale Umgebung. Er sah nur eine bedrückende Leere, etwas absolut farbloses, er konnte es nicht einmal richtig erfassen. Es schien Weiß und Schwarz zugleich. Jedes Mal wenn Farben drohten aufzukommen verschwanden sie in Rauchschwaden. Er hatte kein Gefühl für seine eigene Körperhaltung, und auch seine Bewegungen schienen ihm schemenhaft.

Von der Ferne drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Sie war nur dumpf zu hören als wäre sie weit entfernt, „Harry.", flüsterte die Stimme. Er spürte die unbekannte Präsenz hinter sich, sodass er sich schnell umwandte um die Gestalt zu erkennen. „Harry", flüsterte die Stimme erneut und Arme legten sich um ihn. Er war verwirrt konnte sich jedoch nicht richtig gegen die Stimme oder die Umarmung wehren. Ihm wurde dass die Schmerzen nicht weg waren sondern er anscheinend seinen Körper nicht mehr spürte.

Die Stimme war nun dicht hinter ihm und er konnte sogar den Geruch des fremden Körpers wahrnehmen. Es war ein süßer Geruch, der in Harry eine Art Déjà-Vu auslöste, er konnte es jedoch nicht einordnen. Bald schien die Stimme neben seinem Ohr. „Harry… Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sein Körper schien sich wieder zu fangen, denn langsam kam sein Gespür wieder. Aber auf eine andere Art. Es war so schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, nichts schien wie es war, seine Umwelt und er selbst verformten sich und wurden ständig zu etwas Anderem. Bis er begriff. Einfach alles.

Es war eine wahrhafte Idylle. Er war so unendlich frei. Mit einem Mal alles zu begreifen, die Welt zu verstehen und dann dieses Gefühl der unendlichen, bedingungslosen Liebe. Eindrücke, so unfassbar, scheinbar nicht von dieser Welt. „Harry." Seinen Namen hörte er wieder und wieder. Doch es wurden mehr Stimmen.

Dann kippte sie, diese liebevolle Stimmung, die ihn nur kurz beglückt hatte. Die Stimme hinter ihm flüsterte ihm leise zu. Kaum hörbar in dem Gewirr der ganzen Stimmen, welche seinen Namen riefen. „Es tut mir so leid. Aber besser ich als die anderen."

Damit endete die schöne Freiheit. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit quoll ein Schatten auf, der sich um ihn legte. Die noch immer warme Stimme hinter ihm entschuldigte sich, und eine Hand legte sich um ihn. Dann spürte er den Druck um seinen Hals. Sein Körper kehrte schmerzhaft zu ihm zurück. Sein Hals schien sich zuzudrücken sodass das Atmen schwer wurde.

Über ihm, aus den dunklen Schatten, löste sich eine Gestalt, schwarze Augen, eine unglaublich hohle und kalte Stimme, „Harry Potter, willkommen."

Braune Locken, welche zu den breiten Schultern reichten. Eine Art Kampfkleidung und das höhnischste Grinsen was man sich vorstellen konnte. Dann wurde es kalt. Ihm wurde schlecht, so übel, als die Kälte durch seine Adern stieg und sich in seinem Bauchraum sammelte. Sein Magen wollte rebellieren. Seine Beine brannten vor Kälte. Die Schatten aber auch die Umgebung verschwanden wieder. Er selbst schien rausgerissen aus dieser Umgebung, dieser Ebene. Derartige Kälte, welche seinen Körper fast komplett betäubte. Dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen. Seine Sinne wurden taub. Als seine Gedanken stillstanden, war es zu Ende.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie konnten später Harry besuchen wurde Ihnen gesagt. Hermine hing sich ein wenig an dem Gedanken auf, als sie auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer war. Der Tisch war nur sehr mäßig gefüllt. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dachte sie, dass viele, vor allem die Eltern, absolut keinen Appetit hatten. Ihre eigenen Eltern mussten sich ja fühlen wie in einem Alptraum. Sie selbst fühlte sich wie in einem Alptraum. Mit einem Mal war die komplette Stimmung gekippt und ihr Leben hatte eine völlig neue Richtung eingeschlagen.

Das Essen wurde offenbar mittlerweile von Hauselfen gemacht. Rons Mutter musste am Boden zerstört sein. Absolut verzweifelt, ihre einzige Tochter verloren zu haben. Hermine wusste nicht wie Ron das verkraftete, aber hatte im Moment Zweifel dass er es überhaupt tat. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Sie wollte es ja selbst nicht.

Es war wirklich ein Trauerspiel, eine Szenerie, die man wohl als absurd bezeichnen könnte, wenn man den Vortag bedachte. Der karg gedeckte Tisch verriet, dass Mrs. Weasley wohl einfach nicht mehr konnte, war sie doch sonst so fieberhaft dabei, alle gut zu versorgen. Vor allem Harry. Doch nun schien Remus alle Mühe damit zu haben, hier eine gewisse Fülle reinzubringen. Ihre Eltern waren bereits zu Tisch. Hermine senkte den Blick. Was sollte sie sagen?

Hermines Mutter und sogar ihr Vater, welche sonst immer so unerschütterlich war, blickten sie nun so unendlich besorgt und sogar etwas verstört an. „Hallo Mum, Dad.", murmelte sie leise. Auch Dumbledore war nun anwesend. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Setzten sie sich, ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu klären."

Bitte nicht noch mehr. Hermine versuchte, ruhig zu wirken, doch war sie innerlich zunehmend angespannt. Sie sollte wohl wieder die Übung machen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Ich habe… eine kleine Unterhaltung mit deinen Eltern geführt." Ihr Vater schaute auf einmal etwas verlegen drein. Hermine kannte diesen Blick, ihr Vater hat sich wohl aufgeregt und war etwas laut geworden.

„Sie haben… deutlich ihre Verzweiflung über die Situation ausgedrückt, besonders ihr Vater ist besorgt. Aber ich denke einiges davon ist wohl geklärt. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Anliegen. Aber vorher denke ich, dass ihr Vater ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen möchte."

Hermine war verwirrt. Ihr Vater hob den Blick langsam zu ihr hoch und sie konnte einen wahren Regenbogen an Emotionen erkennen. Mit müder und rauer Stimme hauchte er „Hermine… Ist das hier… Hier zu sein, dich dieser Gefahr aussetzen… ist es das, was du willst?"

Hermine stutze. Das war nicht unbedingt eine Sache die sie erwartet hatte. Hätten sie verlangt zu gehen oder sie wegzubringen, irgendwo in Sicherheit, hätte sie „nein" gesagt. Natürlich hätte sie das. Allein schon wegen Harry. Aber das… Wollte sie das wirklich? Hermine wusste keine Antwort, doch wollte trotzdem irgendwie antworten.

„Es ist nicht gerade das Leben dass ich mir vorgestellt habe, als ich vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts ging, das gebe ich zu…" Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber die Zeit dort, die Freundschaft… Die erste Schule in der ich mich wohl gefühlt habe… Ich liebe meine Freunde und ich bin für jeden dieser Menschen in diesem Haus immer da. Das ist es was ich möchte. Egal was das beinhaltet." Sie stockte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst was sie sagen sollte, da hatte sie einfach… irgendwas gesagt.

Ihr Vater schien nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort. Aber dennoch war er beruhigter als vorher. Dumbledore nickte, als wäre das Thema erledigt. „Dann gibt es noch eine zweite Angelegenheit. Mit Harry gab es, vor allem während seiner Zeit im Krankenhaus einige Schwierigkeiten, von denen… naja sagen wir Schwierigkeiten, die zu lösen die dortigen Heiler nicht in der Lage sind."

„Wo ist Harry?" rief Hermine sofort, „Wie geht es ihm?"

Dumbledore blickte etwas unbehaglich drein. „Nunja wissen Sie, der junge Mister Potter befand sich in einem sehr instabilen Zustand, aber wir haben ihn wiederherstellen können. Genau genommen geht einiger Verdienst wohl an Emilia. Harry wird im Moment auf der Zentrale der-"

Das interessierte Hermine alles nichtmals, und ihr brannte nur eine Frage auf den Lippen. „Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Bevor er weitersprach, schien der Direktor nachzudenken. „Das war ursprünglich der Grund mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Harry wird nicht in einem guten Zustand sein. Damit meine ich nicht mal seinen Körper, sondern seine Psyche. Es ist möglich, dass er sich zunächst an nichts erinnert."

Hermine unterbrach ihn, „Aber das ist doch normal, das geht doch nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder weg! Eine retrograde Amnesie taucht oft nach einem Schockmoment auf."

Dumbledore lächelte, „Nunja sie sollten vielleicht mit den dortigen Ärzten reden. Nehmen sie den jungen Mister Weasley mit. In einer Stunde brechen wir auf."

Hermine nickte und verließ den Raum. Wo könnte Ron wohl sein? Erst suchte sie in den Zimmern, in denen sie untergebracht waren. Allerdings war er hier nicht anzufinden. Eigentlich war es selbst für ihn zu spät, als dass er noch schlafen könne. Als nächstes sah sie sich die Küche an, doch auch hier war er nicht.

_Er wird wohl nicht so weit gegangen sein_, dachte sie sich. Durch die große Eingangshalle ging sie nach draußen. Sie durften sich in einer gewissen Entfernung zum Schloss aufhalten. Das Gelände um das Schloss herum war abfällig, an der einen Seite gab es einen steinernen Abhang. Vor ihr lag eine weitläufige Wiese, welche rechts in einen Tannenwald und links in Felder mündete. In der Ferne sah sie Arbeiter die Felder bestellen.

Oft fragte sie sich, wie ein Ort wie dieser hier von Muggeln unbemerkt bleiben konnte, in Anbetracht der Größe. Ron sah sie nicht. Gestern hatte er hier gesessen um nachzudenken. Er wollte allein sein, was sie auch verstehen konnte. Sie beschloss ein wenig um das Schloss zu gehen. Vielleicht vertrat er sich die Beine.

Das Schloss war von außen einfach majestätisch. Die großen Fenster waren von Säulen umrandet, welche in Spitzbögen aufeinander zuliefen. In der Mitte des Schlosses machte der Baustil dann allerdings einen Bruch und Hermine stand vor einem Eingang, wahrscheinlich für Diener, der mit alten Rundbögen gestützt war, die auch etwas brüchig wirkten.

Das halbe Schloss war wahrscheinlich schonmal zerstört worden. Aber auch das lag weit zurück wenn sie sich überlegte, dass das gesamte Schloss in sehr altem Baustil gehalten war. Hier war Ron gestern gewesen. Sie wusste nicht so recht wo er noch sein könnte, bevor sie eine letzte Eingebung hatte.

Sie machte kehrt und ging wieder in den unteren Gang in Richtung der Räume wo sie sonst trainierten. Doch auf halben Weg hörte sie seine Stimme aus der Bibliothek. Sie öffnete die große Eichentür.

Die Bibliothek war duster und wirkte mit ihren Steinwänden eher kalt. Kein einladender Ort. Die hohen Regale beherbergten Bücher von allen möglichen Autoren, nach Themen sortiert. Ron stand vor eines der Regale, welche mit „Offensiv Flüche" gekennzeichnet waren. Er hielt ein sehr alt wirkendes, staubiges Buch in der Hand und leuchtete mit einer Kerze darauf. Als er sie bemerkte, klappte er es schnell zu, und es flog selbstständig ins Regal zurück.

„Hermine, was suchst du denn hier?"

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln abringen, „Dieselbe Frage sollte ich dir stellen. Aber Harry ist da. In…" Sie überlegte. „Etwa einer halben Stunde gehen wir zur Zentrale. Wir können Harry sehen."

Ron lächelte schwach. „Na wenigstens etwas. Okay. Ich komme sofort."

So einfach würde er ihr nicht davon kommen. „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Was hast du da gelesen? Du bist in der Abteilung für Offensivzauber. Stöberst du in dunklen Künsten?"

Ron grinste, „Keine Chance dich zu Überlisten oder? Ich habe… ein paar Flüche nachgesehen. In manchen Büchern hier stehen Flüche und wie man sie erkennt. Dann gibt es Bücher über Fluchschäden und schwarzmagische Erscheinungen und Spätfolgen. Das hier… keine Ahnung, sind halt komische Sachen hier in den Büchern. Was man nicht alles findet wenn man liest."

Hermine nickte. Aber ein wenig seltsam fand sie das schon. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Naja wie ich sonst bin und wie ich mittlerweile bin… Ich schätze da ist schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Kommst du? Mach dich fertig. Ich möchte bald zu Harry."

Ron putzte sich die Hände an der Hose ab. Es staubte sehr. Langsam bewegte er sich von dem Regal zu ihr. Sogar Ron schaffte es zurzeit, alt auszusehen. Vielleicht war es auch nur Müdigkeit, die sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Ich bin unterwegs.", meinte er noch, bevor er an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum ging.

Hermine blieb noch kurz stehen. Sie sah zu dem Regal, in dem das gelesene Buch noch hervorstand. Ihrer Neugier konnte sie sich dann doch nicht erwehren. Sie schritt leise auf das Regal zu und zog das Buch heraus. Der schwarze Umschlag hing lose von dem Buch, als sie es öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass es handgeschrieben war.

Die ersten Seiten waren leer. Dann sah sie die Inschrift,

‚_Gefahrengutachten für Fallakte 05Eng3392-tde, Aufklärermission im Gebirgsnorwegen'_

Das verwirrte sie gleich doppelt. Als sie weiterblätterte fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. Die Handschrift war elegant, fast die eines Professors oder Buchhalters.

‚_Meinen Kameraden, wie Sie sicher wissen, traten in den letzten Monaten einige Erscheinungen auf, die unter dem Volk gemeinhin als „Schattenwandler" bekannt sind. Die Aufklärungsmission war nur Gefechtsstrategisch ein Erfolg. Es bleibt lediglich bekannt, dass diese Kreaturen mit Kindesentführungen und der Ausrottung ganzer Familien in Verbindung stehen. Ihre Kampftaktiken weisen jedoch ein Muster auf, und ich konnte sie nach einiger Zeit überlisten. Ich beginne mit meinem Bericht.'_

Hermine schüttelte, leicht verstört, den Kopf, und blätterte weiter. Etwas weiter hinten im Buch las sie

‚_2 Tage und 3 Stunden seit Verlassen des Außenpostens. Dritte Nacht nach Vollmond. Versorge Wunden, fast verheilt. Fußmarsch zu Wegpunkt A2C, also wohl 14 Meilen bis Heidal. Letzter Kontakt vor zwei Stunden, Spähtrupp. Noch mehr Schattenwandler.'_

Etwas später las Hermine noch einige, ähnliche Einträge. Die Frage ist was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und warum stand das hier? Der Bericht erweckte nicht den Eindruck als sollte er hier sein. Trotz der aufkommenden Neugier stellte sie das Buch wieder ins Regal und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Zu ihrer Überraschung standen Dumbledore und Ron bereits im Konferenzraum. Sie musste länger in der Bibliothek verbracht haben als sie dachte.

Sie ging auf Dumbledore zu und sah sich die Anwesenden an. Neben Dumbledore stand Emilia, welche sie anlächelte. „Hey Hermine, ich bringe euch zu Harry. Bevor ihr ihn sehen könnt, muss ich noch kurz Details mit euch besprechen, aber das kommt gleich noch."

Sie stiegen zusammen in den Kamin, der sich magisch auszuweiten schien, je mehr Personen hereintraten. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nicht nacheinander gingen, aber wahrscheinlich war das aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Emilia gab die bekannten Daten durch, und schon wurden sie in den Eingangsbereich der Unsäglichen Zentrale befördert. Die Wache war diesmal eine andere, eine große Gestalt mit schon etwas faltigem Gesicht. Grimmig wurden sie von dem Mann untersucht und durchgelassen. Sogar Dumbledore wurde untersucht, ob er eine Gefahr darstelle, und erst danach konnten sie weiter.

Emilia leitete sie zu einer Art Aufzug. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, schon setzte sich der Aufzug nach oben in Bewegung. Als er wieder zum Stillstand kam und sich die Tür öffnete, blickten sie in einen Saal, der ganz ähnliche dem war, was man auch im St. Mungos zu sehen bekam.

Den Gang entlangschreitend bemerkte Hermine jedoch, dass die meisten Zimmer unbelegt waren. Moderne Ausrüstung zierte zudem Teile der Etage. Emilia schien ihre Blicke zu bemerken, „Muggeltechnik ist auch hier angekommen, immerhin kann sie nützlich sein. Aber im Allgemeinen wird hier wie im St. Mungos gearbeitet, natürlich ist der Forschungsaspekt ausgeprägter. Harry liegt gleich dort hinten. Wartet aber kurz."

Sie blieben stehen. Hermine wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore so seltsam ruhig war, hatte er doch sonst immer einen Kommentar übrig. Doch der Schulleiter blieb still, hielt sogar seinen Blick gesenkt. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Emilia blickte sie an, in der Hand hielt sie auf einmal eine Akte. „Harrys Zustand ist, gelinde gesagt, schlecht, aber er erholt sich wieder." Sie blickte auf die Akte, „Amnestisches Syndrom, medizinisches Gefasel, Retrograde Störung, noch mehr medizinisches Gefasel, Läsionen des Hippocampus sind auszuschließen, dennoch bestehender Verdacht auf Anterograde Störung, blabla…"

Sie blickte wieder auf, „Also Harry kann sich einfach an nichts erinnern, teilweise wird er vergessen was länger als eine Viertelstunde zurückliegt. Aber das geht vorbei. Vielleicht wird er sich nicht an alles erinnern können, aber er wird seine Erinnerungen Großteils wiederbekommen. Vielleicht hilft es, bekannte und vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, deswegen seid ihr hier."

Hermine war geschockt und sie merkte, dass es Ron genauso ging. Wie sollten sie ihrem Freund gegenübertreten, wenn dieser sich nicht mal an sie erinnerte? Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatten sie nicht, da Emilia und Dumbledore bereits in eines der Patientenzimmer traten.

Die Person auf dem Bett war bleich, teilweise waren Narben auf dem Gesicht zu sehen, der Arm war bandagiert. Die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn war weniger gut zu sehen, als sie es gewohnt waren. Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Harry."

In dem Zimmer war es kühl. Harry war eingepackt und das Zimmer wurde aufgewärmt aber die Wärme schien geradezu verschluckt zu werden. Harry machte die Augen auf. Er blickte erst zur Seite, und lächelte. „Ich kann mich an Sie erinnern! Sie waren gestern schon hier."

Emilia nickte. „Das ist sehr gut Harry. Weißt du, wer diese Personen hier sind?"

Hermine verkrampfte sich. Harry blickte erst Dumbledore an, sein Blick verriet nur Verwirrung. Als er Ron anblickte, dann sie und sein Blick etwas länger an ihr haftete, keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf. Emilia fragte nochmals nach, „Wie sieht's aus?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich erinnere mich nicht, also nicht wirklich. Mir fallen keine Namen ein… Aber ich hab da so ein Gefühl… Kenne ich sie denn?"

Emilia grinste. Hermine wusste zu schätzen, dass sie auch in schwierigen Situationen immer noch etwas Humor bewahrte. Vielleicht passte sie sich auch an. Zur Akte gewandt lachte sie ein wenig, „Sonst macht das hier wenig Sinn oder? Aber es ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dass du Anzeichen der Besserung zeigst."

Harry lächelte auch. „Schon komisch. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl dass ich krank bin. Wer seit ihr denn?" fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

Keiner schien sprechen zu wollen. Dumbledore meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich bin dein Schulleiter, der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Hermine traten fast die Augen aus den Höhlen. Was war denn wenn er sich nicht an irgendetwas erinnern kann, was mit Magie zu tun hat? Doch Harry nickte nur. Er schien auch ihre geschockten Blicke zu bemerken, „So seltsam das klingt. Ich finde es sehr seltsam, das mit der Magie, aber ich weiß irgendwie wie man einen Zauber wirkt, dass man Stabbewegungen auf bestimmte Weise machen muss."

_Wenigstens etwas_, dachte Hermine. Emilia nickte bedächtig, „Das ist auch ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Zumindest betrifft der Schaden nicht allzu große Hirnareale."

Harry interessierte das offenbar nicht, denn seine nächste Frage war voller Neugier. „Und ihr seid mit mir befreundet oder?"

Ron grinste neben Hermine, welche eifrig nickte, „Ja das sind wir!" Auch Harry schien der Einfall glücklich zu machen, „Das ist schön. Ich weiß mal was. Erzählt mir mehr über die Schule."

Das war eine Forderung, was Hermine schon ziemlich Harry-untypisch fand. Aber vielleicht lag das auch an der Amnesie. Dumbledore wies auf zwei Stühle, welche er in der Zwischenzeit beschworen haben musste.

Sie setzten sich. Hermine begann etwas über die Schule zu erzählen, über die Lehrer und die Mitschüler. Ron hielt sich noch immer etwas im Hintergrund, betrachtete lieber als dass er redete. Hermine fragte sich, wie sehr der Tod von Ginny – es schmerzte sie selbst noch wenn sie daran nur dachte – ihn verändert hatte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, aber Sorgen konnte man sich zurzeit um alles und jeden machen.

Etwas später meldete sich Emilia nochmals zu Wort, „Harry kann morgen mit ins Hauptquartier. Vielleicht nützt das eher etwas. Er hat sich weitestgehend erholt. Allerdings nur wenn du, Harry, deinen Arm schonst."

Harry grinste, „Natürlich", und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermine munterte das etwas auf. Das klang schon etwas mehr nach ihrem Harry.

* * *

Sooo... neues Kapitel, hab meiner liebsten Beta-Leserin doch tatsächlich das falsche Kapitel erst gegeben^^

Man merkt an dieser und wahrscheinlich an der Story selbst dass ich jetzt nicht so der routinierteste Schreiberling bin. Egal hoffe das Kapitel hat einige Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn ja bin ich zufrieden.


	7. So schonend wie möglich

So aufgrund des RIESEN Fehlers der mir unterlaufen ist gibt es jetzt direkt das neue Kapitel. Gott warum passiert mir sowas :D

* * *

Das Training zwischendurch empfand Ron weniger als Arbeit. Viel mehr hatte er mit den Geschehnissen zu kämpfen. Zurzeit war der größte Kampf allerdings der um Harrys Gedächtnis. Seine Ankunft im Hauptquartier ließ Ron etwas stutzen. Was nützte es, Harry an einen unbekannten Ort zu bringen. Ginge es um Sirius' altes Haus, hätte er es verstanden. Aber Dumbledores Plan verwirrte ihn etwas.

Naja was hatte er schon zu melden. Jason stand vor ihm und zeigte ihm nochmals die Tritte, die er wiederholen sollte. Als Ron vor dem Dummy stand und die Bewegungen nachahmte, notierte sich Jason einiges.

„Ah… sag mal, was ist das hier eigentlich? Warum machst du das hier mit mir, ist das so eine Art Ausbildung?"

Jason grinste, „Natürlich dürfen wir offiziell kein Ausbildungsverhältnis mit euch eingehen, das geht gegen die Vorschriften. Aber ihr werdet demnächst in den Orden aufgenommen, hat mir so ein Vögelchen erzählt. Naja ein sehr fusseliges und ansteckendes Vögelchen."

Ron beendete die Übung, „Remus? Und wann werden wir aufgenommen?"

Sein „Ausbilder" schien zu überlegen, „Naja ich sollte euch vorher noch Okklumentik fertig reindrücken."

Die körperlichen Übungen bestanden überwiegend aus Ausdauer- und Kraftübungen, sowie waffenlosem Nahkampf. Ron hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt, diesen Aufbautrank schlucken zu müssen, und bemerkte schon früh Auswirkungen. Sein Körper schien sich langsam zu verändern, er sah überall bereits Ansätze von Muskeln.

Die nächste Okklumentik Übung, der auch Hermine beiwohnte, verlief ohne große Probleme, sie lernten einiges über geistige Abwehr und verschiedene Angriffstechniken. Ron hatte erst ein wenig Angst vor diesen Stunden, immerhin schienen sie wie das Unangenehmste was er machen musste.

Doch Jason blieb, genau wie sonst, auch bei dieser Übung locker und stresste sie nicht zu sehr. Ron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, als Jason mit seinen Erklärungen anfing, „Also, Angriffe auf den Geist geschehen auf zwei mögliche Weisen: Die eine Art ist das projizieren der eigenen Geistespräsenz in den Kopf des anderen. Das Abzuwehren ist im Prinzip einfach, da es einfach ausgedrückt daraus besteht, die Person rauszuhalten. Die andere Art ist jedoch etwas kniffliger. Es gibt noch die Möglichkeit die Informationen praktisch aus dem Kopf des anderen heraus zu locken. Man tricks das Gehirn aus, die Informationen freiwillig preiszugeben."

Ron war gelinde gesagt verwirrt und Jason schien dies zu bemerken, „Natürlich ist es einfacher, den Unterschied zum Normalzustand zu spüren, sobald man seinen Ruhepol gefunden hat. Dafür war unter anderem auch die erste Übung gedacht. Wenn ihr euch komplett auf euch und euren Geist konzentrieren könnt, dann könnt ihr auch irgendwann die Veränderung erkennen wenn jemand in euren Geist eindringt."

Das war schon etwas besser zu verstehen. Sie meditierten nochmals, bevor Jason seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. „Ich werde jetzt in eure Köpfe eindringen. Unternehmt noch nichts, ich möchte nur, dass ihr erstmal eure Fühler ausstreckt."

Damit begann er schon, seinen Geist anzugreifen. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine spürten etwas Fremdes. In ihren Köpfen herrschte ein gewisser Grundton, etwas, was man fast als Farbe deuten konnte. Doch nun war eine fremde Farbe dort. Wie eine kleine Wolke. Zusätzlich spürten sie eine Art Druck in ihren Köpfen. So schnell es gekommen war, war es auch wieder weg, und Jason fing erneut an zu reden, „Die Farben nützen euch wenig, das wichtige ist der empfundene Druck. Dagegen müsst ihr halten. Nochmal."

Als er diesmal in Rons Kopf eindrang, versuchte Ron, dem steigenden Druckgefühl zu widerstehen. Die Präsenz schien dann von seinen eigenen Farben überdeckt zu werden. Damit war es schon vorbei. „Gut, Ron, das war schon mal ein Anfang. Hermine, bei dir hab ich etwas zögern gemerkt, aber das legt sich schon noch. Für heute seid ihr fertig. Ich habe das Gefühl gleich kommt jemand Spezielles hier an."

Er entließ sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. Ron hielt sich lieber etwas bedeckt. Seitdem Ginny tot war und Harry überlebt hatte… Hatte er etwas Schuldgefühle. Er ertappte sich manchmal dabei sich vorzustellen dass Ginny noch am Leben wäre und Harry tot. Es war doch seine kleine Schwester!

Immer dann kamen die Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. Doch das sollte ihn alles nicht davon abhalten, Harry zu helfen. Von dem grün aufflammenden Kamin wurde er aus seinen Gedankengerissen. Harry schritt mit Emilia aus den Flammen. Er schien ein wenig desorientiert, konnte sich aber weitestgehend auf den Beinen halten.

Als er den Raum betrat, wollte Ron fast im Boden versinken. Er wusste nicht, seit wann das so war, aber es war kein gutes Zeichen. Neben ihm und Hermine waren nur Jason und Molly anwesend, welche Harry sogleich herzlich drückte, was den unter Amnesie leidenden aber sehr verwirrte.

Ron schritt auf seine Mutter zu, „Mum ich denke du lässt das besser, er kann sich an nichts erinnern, auch nicht an uns." Sie ließ Harry los als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Harry legte den Kopf schief und schien beim Anblick von Mrs. Weasly nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie sind…"

Ron stutzte etwas. Das war eine schlichte Feststellung. Und auch noch einfach so geradeheraus, was irgendwie nicht wirklich zu Harry passte. Naja, vielleicht lag es an der Amnesie. Das legte sich schon von allein.

Als Harry hereinkam, fing sich Mrs. Weasly wieder und begrüßte ihn weniger stürmisch, „Ich bin Molly Weasley, die Mutter von Ron. Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, und du kannst dich wirklich an nichts erinnern, mein Junge?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein da ist nichts… Aber das geht bestimmt vorbei." Sie nickte darauf, sichtlich enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auf bessere Nachrichten gehofft. Das hatten sie alle.

„Na gut…" Molly wirkte sehr resigniert. Etwas was Ron noch nie an ihr beobachtet hatte. Sie war aufgebracht oder fürsorglich, manchmal sogar etwas zu sehr, aber nie so niedergeschlagen und resigniert. So viel hatte sich verändert. Wie sie sich verhielten, wie sie redeten. Wie sie miteinander umgingen. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

Harry wanderte etwas verloren im Raum herum. Ron hatte das Gefühl dass er sammelte. Ob es Informationen oder Bilder waren wusste er nicht. Harry besah sich auch nochmals Hermine und diesmal glaube Ron sogar einen Funken Wiedererkennung in Harrys Augen zu sehen, aber er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben. Dumbledore ergiff das Wort, „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Wir werden erst weiter mit dir verfahren, wenn deine Erinnerungen zumindest ansatzweise wieder zu dir zurückkehren."

Harry nickte darauf. hatte dann aber doch noch eine Frage, „Werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?"

Die Frage fand Ron durchaus berechtigt. Denn was war wenn Harry nie seine Erinnerung wieder erhielt? Hermine sah Ron etwas traurig an. Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Nunja, wir bereden das lieber beim Abendessen. Bald müsste es auch so weit sein."

Ron zog sich vorher noch in sein Zimmer zurück, während Hermine wohl in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Molly ging in die Küche, vielleicht musste sie sich ablenken. Allgemein zerstreute sich die Familie Weasley in letzter Zeit sehr, man sah sich am Tisch, aber sonst kaum. Tatsächlich war Rons häufigster Kontakt in den letzten Tagen Jason gewesen.

Als es Abendessen gab, waren wieder mehr Menschen im Hauptquartier. Thomas, der direkt neben Dumbledore saß, bereitete Ron Unbehagen mit seinem kalten Blick und seiner unnahbaren Aura, aber das Essen würde ja nicht lange dauern.

Es waren noch nicht viele am Tisch, nur sehr schleppend trafen die unfreiwilligen Bewohner des Hauptquartieres ein. Man versuchte dem anderen nicht unbedingt in die Augen zu schauen. Ron hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, nicht nur wegen der bedrückten Stimmung, die mittlerweile hier immer herrschte sondern auch weil Ron die Veränderungen fürchtete, die Dumbledore wohl ankündigen würde.

Hermine neben Ron konnte sich kaum gedulden, „Was meinten Sie vorhin? Was ist mit Harry und warum sollte er nicht mehr zur Schule dürfen?"

Dumbledore schien überrascht von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er räusperte sich, vielleicht fiel es ihm schwer das Folgende zu sagen, „Mit Harry ist etwas passiert, was sich im Moment vielleicht außerhalb eurer Vorstellung befindet."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Ron bemerkte seineoft sehr kurze Geduldsspanne mit Dingen in letzter Zeit.

Hermine schien es aber genauso zu gehen, „Warum sollte er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts dürfen?"

„Miss Granger, ich suche nach einem Weg; und zwar nicht euch so wenig, sondern es so schonend wie möglich mitzuteilen.", funkelte Dumbledore sie an. Das war auch etwas Neues.

Hermine entschied sich darauf lieber nichts zu sagen. Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Harry wurde von einer Vereinigung gefangen genommen, die wir gemeinhin als Schattenwanderer bezeichnen. Der Name entstammt einem Volksmythos, welcher um 1800 entstanden ist. Es handelt sich um eine spezielle Art von Magiern, die eine Magieform nutzen, wie sie auch bei Vampiren beobachtet wurde, sie haben sonst aber weitestgehend menschliche Eigenschaften. Sie sind dafür bekannt-"

„Kinder zu entführen und sogar Familien zu ermorden." Warf Hermine geschockt ein. Sie sah zu Boden, „Da ist ein Buch in der Bibliothek…"

Dumbledore schien trotz des Themas sogar zu lächeln, „Ah, meine alten Aufzeichnungen!"

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Essen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sowohl der Schock als auch der Husten abgeklungen waren, „Das ist von Ihnen?"

Ron gegenüber saß Remus, welchen er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, „Wichtig im Moment ist zu wissen, dass die Kindesentführung mit ihrer Anzahl zusammenhängen. Sie benutzen Kinder und foltern sie damit sie wie sie werden. Machen auch Experimente mit ihnen. Diese Kinder sehen schreckliche Zauber."

Ron und Hermine sahen hilfesuchend zwischen den Redenden hin und her, auch Thomas fing an zu sprechen, „Einige der Zauber wurden von Gellert Grindelwald entwickelt, der Rest hat wahrscheinlich seinen Ursprung im 16. Jahrhundert. Der magische Kern wird verändert und Magie wie der Wirt sie sonst ausführen konnte wird so unbrauchbar gemacht. Dafür erschließt sich dem Magier eine ganz andere Art der Magie. Mister Potter kann nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen, weil er keine normalen Zauber mehr wirken kann. Für die Verhältnisse der Schattenwanderer hat er ein sehr hohes Alter, aber es wird Voldemorts Anordnung gewesen sein."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, „Was der Hauptgrund zur Besorgnis zurzeit ist und der Grund warum allgemein eine sehr enge Zusammenarbeit gefordert wird. Der Orden arbeitet seit kurzem mit den Unsäglichen zusammen, welche in allen Ministerien eine offizielle Anerkennung des Ordens erwirkt haben. Sollte unseren Informationen entsprechend Voldemort eine Art Allianz mit den Schattenwanderern eingegangen sein, so sind diese weit aktiver als in der Vergangenheit und werden auch an normalen Todesser-Angriffen teilnehmen."

Thomas unterbrach, „Das Problem mit Mister Potter ist ebenfalls, dass auch er trainiert werden soll. Der Art und Weise, wie sein Körper nun arbeitet, ist es zu verdanken, dass der Orden ihn nicht ausbilden kann und dass er selbst zu einem Fall wird, der in die Zuständigkeit der Unsäglichen fällt. Das bedeutet im Klartext, ihm wird erstmal das Recht entzogen, Hogwarts zu besuchen, und er wird die nächste Zeit in der Zentrale verbringen, bis er sich erholt hat."

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Nicht nur, dass Harry nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen konnte, sie würden ihren Freund auch eine längere Zeit überhaupt nicht sehen! Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, Ron starrte zwischen den Rednern mit offenem Mund hin und her.

Remus versuchte wohl einfühlsam zu wirken, „Wir wissen natürlich auch, dass das sehr schwer sein wird, auch für euch und natürlich für Harry, vor allem sobald er seine Erinnerung wieder erlangt. Es ist auch nicht für lange. Sobald er sich halbwegs erholt hat kann er sich wieder frei bewegen und ihr könnt ihn besuchen."

Es klopfte an der Tür, kurz bevor sie sich öffnete. Jason trat ein, gefolgt von Emilia. Ron war sehr dankbar, dass die zwei auch eintrafen, und sie erkannten bereits, um was es ging. Doch die dritte Person, die durch die Tür kam war Harry. Plötzlich herrschte eine bedrückende Atmosphäre. Molly hatte sich bisher unnatürlich still verhalten, doch nun begrüßte sie Harry, „Ach armer Junge, komm her, setz dich zu uns. Und iss genug ja? Du siehst sehr mager aus…" murmelte sie, als sie auch schon aufgestanden war und Harry zu einem Stuhl schob.

Harry blickte Hermine an, immernoch war kaum ein Funken der Wiedererkennung an ihm zu finden, doch sein Blick war etwas weniger verklärt. Tatsächlich schien er sich sehr wenig daraus zu machen, in welcher Runde er gerade saß. Direkt und ohne Vorbehalt fing er an zu sprechen, „Wohin werde ich gebracht, Professor?" fragte er an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dieser antwortete ebenso schnell. Ron wunderte das etwas, aber er entschied sich das zu übergehen, „In die Zentrale des Verbandes der Unsäglichen. Ich bin sicher Emilia und Jason haben dir schon etwas erzählt. Ziel der nächsten Monate ist, dich auf einen Stand zu bringen, wo du dich selbst gegen die lauernden Gefahren verteidigen kannst. Du erfährst dort auch, wie du mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten umgehen kannst, und welche alte du verloren hast."

Ron fand das wenig einfühlsam oder schonend, was aber auch an seinem eigenen Schock liegen konnte. Etwas entgeistert nahm er jedoch war, dass Harry die ganze Situation einfach abnickte. Es war zwar logisch, immerhin hatte der Amnesie-Harry keine Verbindung zu irgendwas hier, aber etwas merkwürdig war das trotzdem. Ron bemerkte, wie Thomas vor seinem Teller mit Essen saß und sehr nachdenklich schien. Er blickte Dumbledore an, welcher seinen Blick erwiderte.

Ron glaubte fast die Beiden führten ein geistiges Gespräch oder sowas, und dann fing Dumbledore auch schon an zu reden, „Ich bin sicher Harry, dass deine Freunde eine Veränderung an die wahrgenommen haben. Möchtest du uns nicht schildern, wie du dich fühlst?"

Harry schien von der Frage überrascht, „Naja, da ist schon etwas. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf wie eine leere Hülle ist und ich absolut keine Ahnung habe was ich tun soll ohne das man es mir sagt… Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben…"

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Unser Harry macht im Moment etwas durch, was seine Erlebnisse in der letzten Zeit bedingen. Die Flüche, denen er ausgesetzt ist, bringen sein Kopf etwas in… Unruhe. Für gewöhnlich werden die Kinder in seinem Stadium täglich unter Einfluss von einer Form der Gedankenübertragung gestellt, damit sie gefügig sind. Da Harry keinem Fluch sonderlich lange ausgesetzt war, besteht bei ihm keine Gefahr einer bleibenden Veränderung. Er wird bald wieder der Alte sein."

Ron fühlte, wie viele unbeantwortete Fragen, nun verschwanden. Doch die Frage, was als Nächstes passieren würde, drückte stets auf ihn. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Harry weggebracht wurde. Da er sich nicht an sie erinnern kann, würden sie sich nicht anständig verabschieden können. Frustration machte sich in Ron breit, doch er wollte sich wenigstens am Tisch nichts anmerken lassen. Später würde er Jason nach dem Dummys fragen.

* * *

So das war's ;) kommi lassen wenn ihr wollt^^


	8. Erinnerungen

„_Brauchst du Hilfe?" Das war einer der rothaarigen Zwillinge, denen er durch den Fahrkartenschalter gefolgt war._

„_Ja, bitte", keuchte Harry._

„_Hallo, Fred! Pack mal mit an!"_

_Meinte Black wirklich das, was Harry glaubte dass er meinte?_

„_Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn du bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel bleiben willst", sagte Black. „Aber… nun… denk darüber nach. Sobald mein guter Name wiederhergestellt ist… wenn du ein… ein neues Zuhause willst…"_

_In Harrys Magen startete ein kleines Feuerwerk._

„_Wie – bei ihnen wohnen?" sagte Harry…_

„_HERR, ICH HAB'S VERSUCHT, ICH HAB'S VERSUCHT – BESTRAFT MICH NICHT -"_

„_Sparen Sie sich das Geschrei!", rief Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen, denn seine Narbe schmerzte fürchterlicher denn je. „Er kann Sie von hier nicht hören!"_

„_Kann ich nicht, Potter?", sagte eine hohe, kalte Stimme._

Harry öffnete die Augen. Urplötzlich wurde er in ein Zimmer geworfen, was ruhiger nicht sein könnte. Absolut verwirrt, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war, aber ohne großen Erfolg. Langsam suchte er nach seiner Brille. Er tastete nach rechts, wo sie normalerweise lag wenn er schlief. Es dauerte etwas, bis seine Finger über eine hölzerne Oberfläche die Brillengläser zu fassen bekamen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Die Raumluft schien angenehm und er fand nichts bedrohliches, trotz der Situation in der er sich gerade erst befand. Das Geschrei von Bellatrix war immernoch in seinen Ohren.

Langsam, sehr langsam wie er fand, richtete er sich auf und suchte irgendeine Lampe oder wenigstens eine Kerze in der Nähe. Stattdessen fand er eine Türklinke, weiß der Teufel wie weit entfernt vom Bett.

Der Gang war dunkel doch es glommen etwas die Leuchter an der Wand, welche Harry verrieten wo er hintreten konnte. Die Treppe fand er durch die dumpfen Stimmen die er hörte. Unentschlossen was er überhaupt tun sollte oder wo er war, schlich er leise die Treppe herunter, um diesen Stimmen näher zu kommen.

Dumpf aus der nächsten Tür tönten sie, „Das wird dir nicht helfen, nichts von alldem hier wird dir helfen!", hörte Harry eine Frau sagen. Sachte legte Harry seine Hand auf den Türgriff und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit. In einer Art Küche saßen Remus und eine Frau, an die er sich nur entfernt erinnerte. Als wäre es lange her gewesen.

Er war bei Weitem nicht leise genug. Remus, welcher aufstand und zur Tür ging, ein Glas in der Hand, das offensichtlich mit Alkohol gefüllt war, lächelte ihn schwach an. Harry war etwas irritiert, erwischt worden zu sein, „Es tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht mithören…"

„Ach schon gut Harry, komm doch rein und setz dich.", meinte Remus nur, und setzte sich wieder gegenüber der Frau hin. „Wir waren sowieso fertig." Er setzte zum nächsten Schluck an, doch das Glas wurde ihm von der Frau entrissen, „Na also wirklich!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Harry ging unsicher zu den Zweien hinüber und setzte sich an einen der Holzstühle am Tisch in der Ecke. Die Frau sah ihn sich etwas prüfend an, „Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

„Ganz gut, und meinem Kopf geht's auch gut.", sagte Harry darauf.

Einen kleinen Moment herrsche Stille und Harry hörte, dass Remus etwas beschwerlich atmete. Erst wollte er fragen was los sei, doch hielt es Harry nicht für gut das zu machen. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wo sie waren. „Wo sind wir?"

Remus schaute besorgt, „Du hast das vergessen? Es ist nicht lange her, dass du hier angekommen bist. Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

Emilia beschwichtigte Remus, „Das ist normal. Also Harry, du bist im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Weißt du noch, was das ist? Weißt du, wer ich bin?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief, „Natürlich weiß ich was der Orden ist! An sie kann ich mich kaum erinnern. Aber warum sind wir hier und nicht im Grimminauldplatz oder im Fuchsbau?"

Der Frau leuchteten darauf regelrecht die Augen, an Remus, welcher doch schon etwas angetrunken schien, ging die Aussage aber vorbei, „Dumbledore hielt das alte Hauptquartier für zu unsicher für uns. Wir wussten natürlich dass wir auch entdeckt werden könnten. In alter Dumbledore-Manier jedoch hielt es Dumbledore erst dann für gut, uns darüber zu informieren, dass er dieses alte Schloss hier in seinem Besitz hat. Die Zauber, die um dieses Schloss gelegt sind, machen es überhaupt schon schwer, hier einzutreten, aber es lag mehrere hundert Jahre einfach brach, sodass Dumbledore laut eigener Aussage – soweit man der trauen kann – erst kürzlich die Zauber hier entschlüsselt und für uns brauchbar gemacht. Kurz darauf-"

Die Frau unterbrach ihn, „Remus, fällt dir nichts auf? Du solltest aufhören zu trinken, ehrlich."

Remus guckte erst die Frau an, dann wieder Harry, dem leicht von der Erzählung der Kopf schwirrte. Dass Dumbledore manches einfach für sich behielt kannte er schon, aber offenbar machte er das nicht nur bei ihm.

Dann dämmerte es Remus, „Erinnerst du dich etwa? Weißt du wer ich bin? Weißt du wer Dumbledore ist? Du kannst dich erinnern?", und auf Harrys Nicken sprang er regelrecht auf um Harry - welcher vor Schreck auch aufgesprungen war - in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Harry musste etwas lachen im Angesicht dieser unbändigen Freude die von Remus ausging, „Das ist wirklich toll Harry! Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. Die letzten Tage waren wirklich nicht leicht!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Remus Schulter, bevor dieser die Umarmung löste. Es war zwar schön, aber Harry musste sich setzten als mehr Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten. Langsam erinnerte er sich sogar wieder wer diese Frau da war, „Du bist Emilia!", rief er aus.

Die Angesprochene grinste verwundert, „Oh du erinnerst dich besser, das ist gut zu hören, kannst du mir sagen wann die Erinnerungen zurückkamen?"

„Weiß ich nicht genau, immerhin hatte ich nicht das Gefühl etwas nicht zu wissen, aber heute Nacht hatte ich seltsame Träume und danach… Wusste ich es wieder. Remus es tut mir wirklich leid!" Harry sackte etwas in sich zusammen.

Er hatte nie mit Remus geredet seit dieser seinen besten Freund verloren hatte, Sirius. Nicht nur Harry hatte ihn durch den Schleier fallen sehen. Schuldbewusst rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Remus starrte ihn einen Moment an, „Harry glaub keine einzige Sekunde, dass es deine Schuld ist! Es ist vorbei, es ist unsagbar traurig, aber es ist vorbei, und es hilft nicht wenn du dir alle Schuld versuchst in die Schuhe zu schieben!"

Emilia starrte Remus an, „Was du nicht sagst! Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!", rief sie empört.

Remus warf ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu, „Nunja wichtig ist erstmal dass du wieder da bist Harry. Das zählt. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es soweit ganz gut -", Emilia schnaufte, „und du hast deine Erinnerung wieder! Das ist großartig!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Langsam kamen die letzten Tage zu ihm zurück. Hermine und Ron, welche ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hatten. Hermine, wie sie ihn jederzeit hoffnungsvoll ansah als wäre er der einzige Strohhalm nach dem sie greifen könnte.

Seltsam leer fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken, was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich kaum daran, weggeschleppt zu werden. Ein Gesicht hat sich allerdings in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Braune Locken und ein kaltes Grinsen.

Doch seine Freunde machten ihm Sorgen, „Wie geht es Ron und Hermine? Und was war los?"

Remus lächelte, „Sie werden sich erholen, es war ein ziemlicher Schock… die ganze Zeit hier. So viel ist passiert und da ist ihre Überforderung ganz normal. Aber sie werden sich freuen wenn du wieder da bist."

Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob Remus seiner zweiten Frage ausweichen wollte. Womöglich war es ihm auch unangenehm. Vielleicht war die Antwort zu schlimm, als dass sie Harry hören durfte. Sagte Remus nur nichts um ihn nicht zu verletzen? Und was wollte Harry überhaupt wissen?

Er wusste was er war. Es wurde ihm breit erklärt. Doch verstehen konnte er das trotzdem nicht. War er wie ein Vampir? Wie ein Werwolf? Was sollte das alles? Remus war doch auch in Hogwarts! Trotz der Tatsache dass er ein Werwolf war!

Harry bald kein Raum für neue Fragen, zu voll war sein Kopf. „Remus…"

Remus sah ihn an, etwas erwartungsvoll. Verstand er nicht, was er wollte? Harry betrachtete Remus. Er dachte an Hermine und Ron, und wie schön ihre Jahre in Hogwarts trotz kleiner Zwischenfälle doch waren, „Warum kann ich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts?"

Remus seufzte resigniert. „Ich bin sicher du weißt noch was wir dir erklärt haben. Ich weiß auch, dass dir das nicht reichen wird."

„Allerdings nicht! Du warst auch in Hogwarts!"

Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß Harry. Ich weiß doch… Es ist nur… Das hier ist eine andere Situation. In dir wohnt etwas, was deine Magie befällt. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll."

Emilia verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand die Antwort wohl auch nicht so gut. Noch weniger aber Harry, dieser starrte Remus nur mit offenem Mund an, „Bin ich ein Monster oder was?"

Sollte Remus vorher nicht wach gewesen sein, so war er es definitiv jetzt, „HARRY! Nein, Gott nein, niemals bist du ein Monster Harry! Tut mir leid, ich hab mich… falsch ausgedrückt. Du bist immernoch ein Zauberer Harry, du bist immernoch ein normaler Zauberer, du bist kein Monster! Du benutzt einfach andere Magie. Ich weiß Harry, es ist schwer, und das habe ich auch schon Hermine gesagt, aber sie können dich ganz oft besuchen und vielleicht irgendwann sogar umgekehrt!"

Harry nickte nur. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht überreagieren."

Remus setzte sich wieder etwas entspannter hin. „Sehr emotional die letzten Tage. Aber das ist ja auch bald vorbei.", meinte er.

Dem Entschluss, das Thema zu wechseln entgegenkommend, fragte Harry, „Warum bist du eigentlich noch so spät wach?"

Remus musste grinsen, „So spät? Harry, es ist fünf Uhr morgens. Spät würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich hab einen Auftrag für den Orden. Auf gewisse Weise freue ich mich drauf. Mal eine Abwechslung. Und überhaupt ist es für mich ja schwer an Arbeit zu kommen."

Mehr denn je verstand Harry wie schwer Remus es als Werwolf hatte. „Wann beginnt mein Training? Und wer wird es durchführen?"

Emilia antwortete, „Nunja, Dumbledore selbst sieht sich wie du sicherlich verstehen kannst außer Stande dein Training durchzuführen. Deswegen wird Thomas dich unter seine Fittiche nehmen. Aber lass dich besser nicht zu sehr von ihm beeinflussen. Verbring auch etwas Zeit mit Jason oder mir. Einfach so als Tipp, in Anbetracht der Magie die durch deinen Körper fließt."

Das war etwas zu sprunghaft für Harry, „Was hat das mit meiner Magie zutun?"

Emilia sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Harry bei Merlin wirklich nicht einordnen konnte, „Wirst du schon noch sehen."

Das war keine Antwort, aber Harry wollte es einfach dabei belassen. Erstaunlich wie schnell er ausgelaugt war, wie schnell sein Kopf voll war. Emilia schien zu „erraten" was er dachte, „Dein Kopf macht auch einige Veränderungen durch… Aber das erklärt dir dann besser Thomas."

Harry ging gar nicht erst auf das Thema ein. „Ich schätze schlafen ist wohl gelaufen. Ich werd dann mal nach oben gehen… mir was Anständiges anziehen."

Remus stand auf, „Es wird für mich Zeit fürs Briefing. Ich bin mal bei Dumbledore. Der hat sich auch verändert, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Emilia nickte. Sie blieb noch etwas sitzen, und schaute Harry hinterher, als dieser durch die nächste Tür verschwand. Auf dem Weg nach oben, durch den immernoch viel zu dunklen Flur, sah er allerdings einen Schatten vor sich stehen, „Harry?"

Es war Hermines Stimme. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er es wieder weiß? Soll er es überhaupt oder noch warten? Er wusste nicht genau was er machen sollte, doch musste er irgendwas sagen, „Hey Herm." Er lächelte sie an, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Verwirrt und erstaunt starrte sie ihn an, „Harry… Kannst du…? Weißt du…?" Ihr fehlten die Worte. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, ihm ging es ja auch nicht wirklich anders.

Doch kaum konnte er irgendwas antworten, war Hermine auch schon hervorgeschnellt und hat ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen. Ihr süßlicher Duft drang an seine Nase und erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie ihn schon hundertmal umarmt hat. Seine Erinnerungen daran wurden deutlich, als er sich in ihren Armen befand.

„Ist ja gut, Hermine.", sagte er grinsend. Mit strahlenden Augen sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihn mit mehreren Fragen überhäufte, „Wie geht's dir? Seit wann kannst du dich erinnern, und erinnerst du dich an die letzten Tage?"

Harry zog etwas die Augenbrauen hoch, belustigt über Hermines Neugier und Freude, „Gut, seit vorhin, ja."

„Ach Harry, ich freu mich so sehr! Du kannst gar nicht glauben wie ich dich vermisst habe!"

Harry versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, wahrscheinlich misslang es ihm, „Ist schon gut Hermine, hey, weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, „Es dürfte Anfang September sein. Noch so vier Wochen bis wir nach Hogwarts müssen. Es ist schrecklich dass du nicht mitkannst."

„Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben. Wir sehen uns ja zwischendurch bestimmt trotzdem!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem seltsamen blick an, „So hast du ja noch nie gesprochen. ‚Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe haben'? Was geht in dir vor, Harry?"

„Keine Chance dir was vorzumachen, was? Es geht mir erstaunlich gut, und gerade hatte ich auch ein Gespräch mit Remus. Ich soll heute Mittag zu dieser Zentrale. Weißt du was darüber?"

Hermine nickte, „Wir werden trainiert. Also wir alle, du, Ron und ich. Ich gehe mit Emilia regelmäßig in diese Zentrale um zu trainieren. Die scheucht uns rum das kannst du mir glauben. Und wir sollen demnächst in Vollzeit trainieren, also dort schlafen. Das hat sie mir gesteckt."

Harry sah auf, „Bedeutet das, dass wir uns sehen?"

Hermine schaute darauf dann doch etwas zu betreten und Harrys Hoffnungen schwanden. „Sie meinte, dass wäre unwahrscheinlich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl sie machen das extra. Damit wir uns nicht zu viel sehen"

Hermine seufzte, „Aber wir können dich ja bestimmt besuchen mal."

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas. Doch nicht nur Hermine oder Remus bemerkten Harry an diesem morgen, sondern Hermines - kaum überhörbare - Freude hatte auch die Weasleys aufgeweckt.

Binnen weniger als 5 Minuten befand sich Harry in einem Sturm der Umarmungen, besonders von Molly Weasley, welche wohl jede gute Neuigkeit gebrauchen konnte.

Ron grinste über beide Ohren und unterhielt sich mit Harry zu aller erst über die Ausbildung, aber nur kurz, weil das Gespräch mit ihm wie immer in Quidditch endete, was Harry aber wenig störte.

Fred und George machten wieder ihre Scherze, Arthur klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Sie begaben sich in die Küche und unterhielten sich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal richtig, über das Anwesen, über Essen, über das Wetter, über Dinge, die banaler nicht sein könnten, und doch half es. Was Harry verwunderte war die Tatsache dass Ginny fehlte. Sie war schon immer, vor allem ihm gegenüber, etwas unscheinbarer. Das war oft ihre Absicht, aber sie garnicht zu sehen verwirrte ihn. Doch seine Gedanken wurden von seinen Freunden unterbrochen, welche sich freudig mit ihm unterhielten. Ginny wird sicher noch schlafen.

Alles in allem konnte Harry behaupten, dass es noch nie in den letzten Tagen so schnell 12 Uhr war. Die Uhrzeit, zu der er sich verabschieden musste. Hermine wurde mit der Zeit auf zunehmend betrübter. Ron, welcher erstaunlich Muskeln bekommen hatte, wie Harry bemerkte, als er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, sagte, noch zu ihm, „Hey Kumpel… Besuch uns mal. Und hey ich hab Vorsprung, vielleicht schlag ich dich sogar in nem Duell mal. Aber gut dass du wieder da bist. Wir brauchen dich Harry, ohne scheiß."

„Na Hilflos seit ihr aber auch nicht, immerhin guck dich an Ron, du hast ganz schön was angesetzt!" meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf Rons Arme.

Ron spielte beleidingt, „Na also wirklich! Soll das heißen ich bin fett?"

Sie mussten lachen, doch wurden von Emilia unterbrochen, welche in einer Uniform den Raum betrat. Der Stoff der Uniform wirkte wenig natürlich, hatte ein seltsames grau, welches im Raum nicht gut zu erkennen war. Harry fragte sich, ob sich die Uniform der Umgebung anpassen würde. Ron stieß ihm in die Seite, „Nicht auf die Möpse starren Harry!"

Er konnte darauf bei bestem Willen nicht antworten, und wurde sogar ein wenig rot, sodass sich Ron vor lachen hinter ihm krümmte. Emilia sah sie beide mit einem Grinsen an, „So meine Kleinen, wollen wir mal? Hermine und Ron, ihr könnt Harry ja noch mit hin begleiten."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry den Kamin betrat und sich verabschiedete. Es wurde eindeutig zu schnell zwölf Uhr.

* * *

Wie man vielleicht bemerkt hat, sind oben im Kapitel original Zitate aus der Bücher von J.K. Rowling. Damit verdiene ich auch nichts und sie sind ja auch durch die Kursiv Schrift als Zitate gekennzeichnet. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube dass sich da jemand ernsthaft drum kümmert.


	9. Neues Zuhause

Kaum angekommen wurde er durch eine Art Sicherheitskontrolle geführt. Der Mann der sie durchführte, ein Mann, wie er unscheinbarer nicht sein konnte, nickte jeden von Ihnen ab und ließ sie passieren.

Wahrscheinlich kommt es einem immer wie ein Labyrinth vor, wenn man zum ersten Mal an einem neuen Ort kommt. Verworrene Gänge und alle möglichen Räume und Säle. Harry konnte ab und zu einen Blick in einen der Räume erhaschen. Hier waren Büros, Konferenzräume und auch Küchen, in denen erstaunlicherweise Kaffeemaschinen standen, wie er sie von den Dursleys kannte. Muggelgeräte.

Hermine und Ron liefen dicht hinter ihm, als würden sie ihn von allen Seiten beschützen. Fast sogar als hätten sie Angst sie würden ihn verlieren wenn sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen.

Sie wurden in ein Büro geführt, an dem ein schwarzhaariger Mann an einem Tisch saß. Als er aufblickte, bemerkte Harry, dass er ähnlich wie Jason sehr gelassen wirkte, jedoch etwas weniger unscheinbar, vor allem was seine Gesichtszüge anging, weiche Gesichtszüge, was Harry etwas verwirrte.

„Thomas ist grad noch beim Chef. Ich hüte nur sein Büro für den Fall dass ihr ankommt.", meinte der Mann grinsend, „Wer ist denn der oder die Glückliche?"

Harry war unsicher was er hiervon halten sollte. Die Gänge bisher waren relativ freundlich gestaltet, doch luden sie Harry persönlich nicht gerade zum bleiben ein. Die Frage war auch vor allem wo er bleiben würde. Der Mann schritt auf die Vier zu, blieb dann vor Emilia stehen. „Was soll eigentlich gemacht werden?"

Emilia sah Harry an, „Er bekommt einen Pass, äh wies aussieht ein bisschen neue Kleidung und wird von Thomas trainiert. Das volle Programm."

Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und sah Harry etwas mitleidig an, „Das wird hart, das kannst du mir glauben. Bevor du hier auf dem Zahnfleisch läufst solltest du lieber abhauen." Das letzte konnte Harry nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, trotz zunehmender Unsicherheit.

Emilia verdrehte die Augen, „Jetzt mach ihm keine Angst." Dann wandte sie sich Hermine und Ron zu, „Wenn wir mit Harry seinen Pass holen gehen, bereitet ihr schonmal den Trainingsraum vor. Findet ihr da alleine hin?"

Hermine und Ron nickten. „Schön, Jason wird mit euch ein paar Lektionen durchnehmen.", meinte Emilia noch, bevor sich die beiden zu Harry umgedreht hatten. Hermine schloss ihn schnell und fest nochmal in den Arm, während Ron ihm zeitgleich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Hermine sah ihm noch in die Augen, „Wir sehen uns ja ganz bald wieder Harry!", worauf Harry sie noch anlächelte. Ron legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, „Viel Glück, Mann."

Harry nickte ihnen zu. Hermine löste sich von ihm. Ron bedachte ihn noch einmal mit einem nicht beschreibbaren Blick. Es dauerte etwas, bis er nochmals etwas sagte, „Hey Mann… Ich bin froh dass du da bist. Trotz allem."

Das verwirrte Harry, verstand er schließlich nicht wirklich, was passiert war. Doch es machte keinen Sinn jetzt noch alles aufzurollen, was es zu besprechen gab. Immerhin wollte er Emilia nicht zu lange aufhalten.

Der restliche Abschied war für Harry dennoch etwas zu schnell vorbei, was aber wohl normal war, wenn man seine Freunde länger nicht sehen würde. Harry wurde gesagt, sie würden ihn besuchen kommen. Sogar bald. Aber er tat sich sehr schwer damit das zu glauben.

Er drehte sich zu Emilia um, welche ihn aufmunternd anlächelte, „Okay, dann warten wir noch kurz auf Thomas.", während der Mann im Hintergrund neben Emilia trat, „Mein Name ist Alexander Hall."

Harry schüttelte noch kurz seine Hand, bevor ein weiterer Mann dazukam. Es war Thomas, der den Gang entlangschritt. Von einer Eichentür am anderen Ende des Ganges, und einen betagten Herren im Schlepptau.

Straffen Schrittes näherten sie sich, und Harry begann die Diskussion der beiden zu hören, „Es sollte eine einheitliche Richtlinie für diese Überläufer geben. Dann hätten wir diese Fälle nicht am Hals. Das ist ja wie im Lotto gewinnen, das volle Programm ohne was getan zu haben, und ich muss dafür herhalten dass die Mittel dafür ausgegeben werden." Es war die Stimme des älteren Mannes.

Thomas drehte sich und schnellte um den Mann herum, sodass er vor ihm stand. Der alte Mann sah ihm stur in die Augen. Harry bemerkte, dass die Uniform des Älteren von diversen Abzeichen geflutet war. Ein erfahrener Angestellter, wahrscheinlich der Vorgesetzte.

„Natürlich, es kommt ja so herrlich oft vor, und Voldemort hat absolut keine Anhänger, sondern kämpft auf eigene Faust." Die Kälte der Stimme unterstrich nochmal den Sarkasmus. Harry fragte sich ob diese Tonart Thomas angeboren war.

Der Direktor gab sich geschlagen, vielleicht diskutierten sie auch einfach schon viel zu lange. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf Harry und Emilia zu. Alexander schritt, als der Direktor ankam, schleunigst aus dem Raum und in die andere Richtung, was Harry etwas verwunderte.

Emilia nickte Thomas zu und grüßte den Direktor, „Guten Tag, Herr Direktor."

„Ah Emilia. Nun ich liefere nur Thomas hier ab. Verfahren sie wie gehabt.", sagte der Direktor knapp. Und ohne Harry anzusehen.

Emilia legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Thomas blickte ihm in die Augen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er und Emilia mehr über seine Zukunft wussten als er selber.

„So Mister Potter, wir beginnen mit verschiedenen Dingen, die Sie brauchen werden, damit ein geregelter Alltag hier möglich ist. Aber vorher sollten wir es anders angehen. Hallo, mein Name ist Thomas, ich weiß nicht, an wie viel Kontakt mit mir du dich erinnern kannst."

Harry suchte in seiner Erinnerung nach diesem Gesicht, „Wir haben uns einmal unterhalten, Sir."

Thomas nickte zufrieden, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufs Du einigen. Immerhin - wenn ich dich trainiere, bin ich dein erster Ansprechpartner. Da ist das doch wesentlich angenehmer."

Der Ton des Mannes war nicht mehr so kühl wie sonst, doch Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er sich anstrengte, nicht kühl zu wirken.

Harry lenkte von seiner Unsicherheit mit der nächsten Frage ab, „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Thomas schien kurz nachdenklich, „Da wären einige Dinge, zunächst ist festzustellen, wo du wohnen wirst. Ein Zimmer irgendwo wäre wohl nicht schlecht, aber wir wissen noch nicht wie das bewerkstelligt wird, immerhin gibt es dafür keine Regelung. Dann brauchst du einen Pass, um hier ein und ausgehen zu können, allerdings vorläufig immer durch den Besuchereingang. Verschiedene Extras wie neue Klamotten wären auch nicht schlecht."

Harry sah an sich runter, er hatte eine seltsame Robe an, die er nicht kannte, und er fragte sich, warum ihm erst jetzt auffiel, was er eigentlich trug. Er hatte selbst Kleidung, allerdings hatte er bei Merlin keine Ahnung, wo die waren. Dasselbe galt für seine privaten Besitztümer.

Emilia stupste ihn kurz an, „Neue Kleidung wär für dich echt nicht schlecht, immerhin hast du nur diese provisorische Robe, Hogwarts Uniform und Elefantenhaut in deinem Koffer."

Harry sah irritiert zu Emilia auf, bis er verstand, „Das ist die getragene Kleidung von meinem Cousin. Was Eigenes durfte ich nicht haben."

Emilia lächelte verstehend, „Verwandte sind schon was ganz… besonderes, was?"

Sie führten Harry durch die Gänge. Die Wandfarbe wechselte ab und zu, erst steril weiß, dann ab und zu in wärmeren Farben gestaltet. Bis Emilia ihn zur Seite in einen kahlen Raum leitete, dicht gefolgt von Thomas.

Der Raum war kaum größer als ein Aufzug, und Thomas erklärte, „Das sind die hausinternen… naja nennen wir es mal Fahrstühle. Eigentlich handelt es sich um eine Art zwanghaftes apparieren. Ist nicht immer angenehm, aber hat hier schon seine Traditionen.", darauf rief er, „Abteilung EV-FL"

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte Harry einen kräftigen Zug, und wurde zu einem anderen Ort scheinbar gequetscht, welcher identisch mit dem war, an dem er gestartet war.

Doch als er aus der Tür trat, und merkte, dass ihm diese Form der Fortbewegung etwas zu schaffen machte, stand er in einem Flur, in dem es nach Pergament und Tinte roch.

Die Wände waren holzverkleidet und durch den Gang huschten jede Menge Menschen mit wehenden Roben. Darunter auch Mehrere, die Emilia anlächelten oder ihr zuwinkten.

Harry fragte sich, wie Emilia es schaffte, derart beliebt zu sein. Mit der Mehrheit der Leute in der Schule hatte Harry nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Sie gingen in einen Raum rein, wo Harry kurz darauf ein Papier in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Seine Unterschrift wurde mehrmals verlangt.

Er ging wieder durch Räume, unterschrieb wieder Dokumente. Ein Paar davon hatten seltsame Titel wie „Ermächtigungserklärung der Zentralstelle" oder „Belehrung nach §3 Absatz 2 der Schutzregelung für Unsägliche". Jede Menge rechtliche Dinge, bei der sich auch Emilia ab und zu ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Er wurde durchgereicht, ging an Schreibtischen vorbei, kaum registrierend, wie viel Zeit verging. So viel, dass eine andere Frage dringender wurde.

„Wo wird er untergebracht.", fragte eine der Bürokräfte, worauf Emilia zu Thomas sah, und Harry fand den Blick etwas hilflos. Thomas schien kurz nachzudenken, „Im Notfall, da hier der ganze bürokratische Apparat - nicht persönlich nehmen - schrecklich langsam ist, wird er in meine Obhut kommen."

„Thomas, er muss in der Zentrale bleiben, du kennst die Vorschriften."

Der Mann hinter dem großen Schreibtisch schmunzelte, „Thomas IST die Zentrale, Emilia. Selbst der Direktor hat Schiss vor ihm."

Sie seufzte, „Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung."

Thomas nickte. Harry sah zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Er war zerrissen von Gefühlen, unterschiedlichen Gedanken und einfach verwirrt. Das ging alles schnell, sehr schnell, kaum hatte er sein Gedächtnis wieder, schon wurde an dem Leben, an das er sich erst gerade wieder erinnerte, rumgeschraubt und alles über den Haufen geworfen.

Fair war das nicht wirklich, fand Harry. Vielleicht hat Emilia ein Gespür für Menschen, dass sie Harrys Unwohlsein bemerkte, oder sie war einfach routiniert, „Du kannst Thomas vertrauen, dir wird es gut gehen, und egal wo du unterkommst, deine Freunde werden dich besuchen können. Was dich und deine Vergangenheit angeht, wäre das vielleicht sogar besser."

Harry legte den Kopf nur schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Emilia seufzte, „Deine Verbindung zum dunklen Lord."

Harry nickte. Vielleicht würde es ja gut werden, wer konnte das schon sagen.

Er bekam einen Pass, er bekam seine Sachen wieder. Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit die ihm endlos vorkam, begaben sie sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle, in der sie vorher angekommen waren. Thomas und Emilia begleiteten ihn. Noch im Laufen fragte er, „Was wird mit mir jetzt passieren? Wann werde ich trainiert?"

„Wenn du willst direkt morgen früh. Wir fangen mit waffenlosen Nahkampf an, dann kommt etwas magische Grundlage, immerhin bist du so ziemlich wieder auf Stand Null.", erklärte Thomas.

Das klang einleuchtend, doch das war noch lange nicht alles. Thomas fuhr fort, „Insgesamt bekommst du eine komplette Kampfausbildung, und da du mehr Zeit haben wirst als deine Freunde, wird die auch andere Techniken enthalten. Das wird harte Arbeit, aber sie wird sich lohnen. Anordnung von Dumbledore und ich habe es abgesegnet. Der Direktor der Zentrale ist auch informiert. Am Ende deiner Ausbildung werden wir an deinen Fortschritten bemessen, wie wir weiter mit dir verfahren."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Zu was werde ich denn bitte ausgebildet? Ein Geheimagent oder so?"

Emilia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Nein nein, du bekommst eine Kampfausbildung, weil du dich in den letzten Jahren des Öfteren mal in ein Schlamassel manövriert hast."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld!", rief Harry.

Thomas sah ihn an, diesmal wieder mit einem Hauch von Kälte im Blick, „Allerdings auch nicht ganz ohne dein Zutun. Du musst verstehen, dass Dumbledore womöglich dich gelenkt hat, dir viele Türen aufgestoßen hat, doch hindurch bist du stets alleine gegangen."

Harry spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, „Also bin ich daran Schuld, dass ich manipuliert wurde?"

Emilia unterbrach, „Hey, hey, alles ist gut, und wir machen jetzt und hier das Beste aus der Situation."

Harry versuchte durchzuatmen, Thomas stand nur unverändert vor ihm, doch auch er bemühte sich darum die Kälte aus den Augen zu verbannen.

So stieß Emilia die Beiden, nicht ganz ohne Protest, in Richtung Empfangshalle. „Alles ist fertig, wir werden zusammen zu Thomas Haus apparieren und dort die nötigen Vorkehrungen treffen."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen, „Vorkehrungen?"

Emilia schien genervt, „Du bringst einen Jungen unter, ich bezweifle dass dein Haus gästefreundlich ist, nicht böse gemeint."

Thomas nickte resigniert. Sie verließen die Eingangshalle und Harry fand sich in jenem fantasiefreien und kalten Raum wieder, in dem er vor ein paar Stunden gestanden hatte. Etwas schwummrig im Kopf von den ganzen Erlebnissen lief Harry den anderen langsam hinterher, durch einen kleinen Durchgang zu einem weiteren leerem Raum.

„Festhalten.", befahl Thomas und Emilia nahm Harry am Arm. Kurz darauf wurde Harry weggezogen. Ein solches Gefühl hatte er noch nie gehabt. Es war als würde kalter Wind direkt durch den Körper rauschen. Er wusste wirklich nicht was schlimmer war, das Apparieren oder das hier. Genauso unangenehm war die Ankunft, Harry hatte das Gefühl als hätte er noch immer viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit, als er in dem Vorgarten stand.

Emilia fing ihn allerdings auf, so kam Harry schnell wieder ins Gleichgewicht und sah sich um. Das Haus war ein relativ einsam, umringt von Feldern, ganz ähnlich wie das Schloss von Dumbledore, doch bei Weitem nicht so riesig.

Thomas wandte sich Harry zu, „Du befindest dich hier im nördlichen Mitteldeutschland. Wo genau spar ich mir, dir zu sagen, da den Ort hier sowieso keiner finden wird. Obwohl, wenn du dich mit einer Landkarte vergnügen willst, wir sind neben dem Bockwitzer See, der nächste Ort müsste Beucha sein, etwa einen Kilometer nach Nordosten."

Emilia verdrehte die Augen, „Ist ja auch egal, gehen wir rein, wir bereiten noch kurz ein paar Sachen vor, bevor morgen der Ernst des Lebens für Harry losgeht."

Thomas nickte, und mit zunehmend teilnahmslosem Gesicht ging Harry mit rein. Es war im Moment etwas zu viel für ihn, nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Situation, und er bettelte innerlich dass er es auf die Reihe bekommen würde.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war dunkel und feuchtkalt. Emilia zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenk erschien Feuer im Kamin, welcher zu Harrys Rechten und von zwei Sesseln umstellt war.

Emilia ging in Richtung einer kleinen Tür, hinter der sich ein kleiner Flur befand. „Harry, zweite Tür rechts ist dein Zimmer."

Thomas sah Harry an, ein Blick, der wie viele Andere in den letzten Tagen unidentifizierbar war, „Wir essen noch kurz, dann solltest du schlafen gehen, immerhin wird morgen ein harter und langer Tag."

Harry nickte. Emilia blieb noch, um mit ihnen zu essen, und Harry genoß die herrschende Stille ein wenig. Emilia holte alles raus, was sie bei Thomas in der Küche fand, was nicht sonderlich viel war, aber es reichte sehr gut aus. „Morgen kauf ich was ein.", meinte sie zu Thomas, worauf dieser die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Hast du kein Dienst?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, morgen ist mein freier Tag, seid froh, dass ich das für euch mache."

Der Rest des Abends verging in Stille. Irgendwann ging Harry ins Bett und schlief ein, langsam aber letztendlich doch.

* * *

Sooo, neues Kapitel, ich hoffe stets ich konnte viel Fragen aufwerfen ;)


	10. Lange Jahre

Harry erwachte von einem Flüstern im Flur. Dem ersten Aufschlagen der Augen folgte das Umschauen, vielleicht der erste Richtige Blick auf seine Umgebung. Die Holztäfelung an der Wand, die Decke, die aus Stein zu bestehen schien, glattgeschliffen, wie eine riesige Platte über Harrys Kopf schwebend, getragen von Mauern, die älter wirkten als jeder Turm Hogwarts.

Das Aufsetzen brachte das Bett zum knarren, nicht laut, dennoch hörbar und der Boden fühlte sich rau an. Das Zimmer war schlicht, aber geräumig, mit einem Schreibtisch zu Harrys Linken und einem Schrank vor ihm. Die Tür, eine hohe Eichentür, die bis zur Decke ragte, war ein Spalt weit geöffnet.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen verrieten, dass es gerade morgen wurde, und Harry frühzeitig aufgewacht war. Das Zimmer wurde hell erleuchtet, ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet, dass die Sonne zwischen zwei Tannen hindurch auf das Haus strahlte.

Der Flur war ebenso schlicht und holzverkleidet, altmodisch holzverkleidet, wie alles andere in diesem Haus, doch der steinerne Boden machte zu Harrys Glück kein Laut, als er darüber schritt. Eine weitere Tür war noch ein Spalt weit offen, beim Blick hinein bemerkte er, dass es das Badezimmer war.

Er machte sich kurz frisch, und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das half, vor allem auch gegen die ansteigende Nervosität und Anspannung, die ihn schon seit Tagen quälte.

Das Badezimmer war ebenso schlicht wie der Rest des Hauses und Harry fiel auf, dass es gleich dem Rest kaum Spuren von Persönlichkeit aufwies. Nichts was irgendwie darauf hindeuten könnte, was Thomas privat machte, oder ob er Freunde hatte. Ebenso karg wie der Flur war jedes der Zimmer, allesamt hatten eine Art Stil, allerdings nichts wirklich Persönliches.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schritten den Flur entlang, begrüßte ihn ein Esstisch, an dem Emilia und Thomas saßen, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Zuletzt beendete noch Emilia ihren Satz, bevor sie Harry bemerkte, „Es ist wichtiger, dass er erstmal Grundlagentraining bekommt, aber er braucht dringend auch psychologisches Training. Wir zwei können in bestimmte Modi zwar umschalten im Kopf, aber in seiner Situation wird das schwer."

Harry hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, und murmelte eine Begrüßung, wonach er sich wortlos hinsetzte und nach etwas zu Essen langte. Thomas stoppte ihn, „Du musst vor dem Essen zwei Tränke zu dir nehmen. Der eine, den siehst du hier", er hielt Harry eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit hin, „ist ein Aufbautrank. Er regt den Stoffwechsel an und manche Prozesse im Körper gehen schneller von statten. Zum Beispiel gehört der Regenerationsprozess der Muskeln dazu. Der zweite Trank ist ein Trank, der dir helfen wird, Nahrung schneller aufzunehmen, und ergänzt noch einige Stoffe."

Harry schluckte schnell die zwei Flüssigkeiten, die eine widerlicher als die andere, welche schlimmer war, wusste Harry nicht, nur, dass es danach eine Überwindung war, zu essen. Ein Gefühl, das sich allerdings schnell verflüchtigte: Harry aß viel mehr, als er gewohnt war, was er in Gedanken aber auf den Trank schob.

Harry sah sich erneut um, der Esstisch war wohl provisorisch, die Sessel waren beiseite geschoben worden, sodass der Tisch vor dem Kamin Platz hatte. Durch die Fenster schien Licht auf den dunklen Holzfußboden, Dielen, die aussahen als müssten sie eigentlich bei jedem Zucken von Harry lautstark knarren.

Harry aß auf, und Emilia stand wie aufs Stichwort auf, und schritt zum Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpulver. „Ich hole eben was von der Arbeit ab, dann geh ich einkaufen. Harry, du solltest dich noch umziehen, frische Sachen liegen auf deinem Bett."

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in den Kamin, scheinbar gen Himmel rief sie Codes aus, „Omega 3, Kennung A01-H8-Bravo-Echo, Abteilung M, Abschnitt 3!", und verschwand in der grünen Flamme.

Harry schritt wieder durch den kahlen Flur in das Zimmer , wo er tatsächlich auf seinem Bett neue Kleidung fand, Trainingskleidung. Als er sie anzog bemerkte Harry, dass sie perfekt saßen, eine schwarze Trainingshose und ein dazu passendes T-Shirt, auf dem seitlich ein kleines Zeichen eingearbeitet war.

Umgezogen schritt er wieder durch den Flur und mit einem letzten Blick ins Badezimmer dachte er noch, dass er am Abend sicherlich duschen würde wollen. Thomas nickte ihm zu, er befand sich ebenfalls in Trainingskleidung, und hatte schon Pulver in der Hand. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Kamin, und ebenso wie Emilia vor wenigen Momenten, sah Thomas zu einer undefinierbaren Stelle nach oben und rief Codes aus, „Omega Zero, Kennung A01-E34-EL-Alpha-Echo, Ausbildungszentrale"

Und schon sausten sie an einem Feuerwerk, an einem Flächenbrand von Lichtern und Farben vorbei, bis Harry auf dem Boden landete, tatsächlich auf den Füßen, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Neben ihm stand Thomas, welcher etwas irritiert einen Blick auf die Räumlichkeiten warf.

Hier herrsche reges Treiben, einige Menschen in schwarzen Roben, welche wie Offizianten aussahen, huschten vorbei um rechtzeitig zu einem undefinierten Ort zu gelangen. Man stieß sich und versperrte einander den Weg, sodass man Mühe hatte, den Kamin zu verlassen, in dem man gelandet war. Jemand sprach Thomas an, von hinten, außerhalb von Harrys Blickfeld.

„Hier findet gerade eine Fortbildung statt, alles Auroren."

Thomas nickte das ab und führte Harry durch die Menschen zu einer großen Eichentür. Harry betrat eine Trainingshalle.

Mit einem Wink von Thomas Hand erschienen Stühle vor Harry, welcher darauf irritiert zu Thomas sah, auf der Suche nach einem Zauberstab, den er allerdings nirgendwo fand. Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle, die in der großen Halle mit den verschiedenen Geräten doch sehr fehl am Platz wirkten.

Thomas sah Harry an, „Bist du für die Grundlagen bereit?", worauf Harry nickte, „Gut. Die Grundlagen umfassen erstmal das ganz Allgemeine. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich gerade keinen Zauberstab verwendet habe. Das liegt daran, dass die Magie, die durch deinen Körper nun fließt, nicht wie normale Magie funktioniert. Der normalmagische Zauberstab übernimmt das Fokussieren der Magieströme. Bei der Schattenmagie kann dir das nicht abgenommen werden. Zauberstäbe wären hier nur eine Zielhilfe."

Harry wusste bereits, dass ihm am Ende des Tages der Kopf schwirren würde. Thomas fuhr fort, „Schattenmagie ist eine sehr funktionelle Magie. Beim Beschwören von Gegenständen, beim Zaubern und Fluchen spielt nicht der Gedanke an das Vollbrachte Werk eine Rolle, sondern vielmehr der Weg dahin. Man kann nicht einfach daran denken wie es wäre, wenn der Stuhl schwebt, sondern man muss seine Magie dahingehend manipulieren, sodass sie fähig ist den Stuhl zu tragen."

Thomas erklärte ihm noch, es sei wichtig, zunächst ein Gefühl für die eigene Magie zu bekommen, was dazu führte, dass sie erst einmal eine geschlagene Stunde am Boden saßen und fragte sich, ob dies bei allen notwendig war.

„Manche lernen das auf andere Weise, die allerdings die weniger Angenehme ist. Man muss sich im Klaren sein, dass die Kinder, die entsprechende Fertigkeiten erlangen, ihr Leben lang in einem Umfeld aus Kontrolle und wahnhafter Propaganda aufwachsen, vollkommen gleichgültig, _welchem_ dunklen Lord sie gerade unterstellt sind."

Harry sah auf, „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wirklich, was das mit den Entführungen soll. Und warum nennt ihr Voldemort immer ‚den dunklen Lord'?", fragte Harry.

Thomas antwortete relativ knapp, „Die zweite Frage kann ich dir beantworten, die Erste ist schwieriger. Zum einen gibt es da das Problem, dass ich nicht glaube dass du auch nur ansatzweise diesem Geschichtchen folgen kannst, und zum anderen, dass du doch etwas zu sehr an das Gute im Menschen glaubst. Das sind beides keineswegs verachtenswerte Eigenschaften, aber es fängt schon da an, dass die Schattenwesen keine Skrupel empfinden können. Wenn du dort ein schlechtes Gewissen suchst, stößt du auf gähnende Leere und Kälte. Dazu gebe ich dir auch direkt einen Rat mit: Solltest du gegen sie kämpfen, denk nicht einmal daran Gefangene zu nehmen."

Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen. Er hätte Thomas Aussagen über ihn eigentlich persönlich nehmen sollen, aber es leuchtete ihm auf merkwürdige Art ein, auf eine grausame Weise war es einfach so.

Doch das war nicht alles. „Außerdem sind die neuen Entwicklungen für deinen Kopf eine enorme Belastung, vor allem, weil du mittendrin steckst. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Lord Voldemort ist nach allen Regeln der Magie und nach allem, was wir bisher über ihn wissen, nachweislich ein dunkler Lord. Die Genaue Bezeichnung dieses Phänomens ist allerdings Schwarzmagiepol. Eines der Sachen, an der sich die Eierköpfe in manchen Abteilungen der Zentrale ständig die Zähne ausbeißen. Es gibt keine Erklärung für diese Wesen… sie werden scheinbar erwählt. Es gibt nun mal einige Dinge, die nicht wirklich erklärbar sind, vor allem in der Welt der Magie. Irgendwann hat man das gemerkt, und die Regierungen haben mit der Zeit einen Kontrollzwang entwickelt. Daher die Bürokratie. Allerdings spielen da auch politische Faktoren eine Rolle."

Es erschien logisch, allerdings blieben noch immer Fragen offen. Das würden lange, sehr lange Wochen sein.

Etwas Abwechslung bot das Kampftraining, Ausdauertraining, und Thomas führte Harry außerdem sowohl Kraftübungen als auch einige wenige Tritte und Schläge vor. Eine Abwehrtechnik, welche Thomas ihm vormachte, zwang Harry dazu, sich in der Halle im Kreis zu drehen, wobei er sich zunächst dumm vorkam.

Doch Thomas erklärte stets, welche Übungen zu welchem Zweck dienten. Harry sollte denselben Tritt wieder und wieder ausführen, damit er die Tritte auch wirklich beherrschte. Thomas fügte an der Stelle noch etwas an, „Bewegungen im Nahkampf dürfen nicht geplant sein, sondern müssen einstudiert werden, man hat keine Zeit nachzudenken, wie man die Dinge tut. Ebenso wenig wirst du Zeit haben nachzudenken, in welche Richtung du einem Fluch ausweichst. Aber wir werden das trainieren, sehr genau."

Harry hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl, er könnte nicht noch einmal Treten, dass es einfach seine körperliche Kraft übersteige, und Thomas ließ ihn dann stets nur noch einen Tritt ausführen und dann erst einmal Pause machen. „Die Muskeln funktionieren wie Gehirne, naja teilweise. Der Muskel merkt sich den Eindruck vom Training, und speichert ihn ab. Normalerweise wäre das nicht öfter als dreimal die Woche zu empfehlen, allerdings ist es dem Trank zu verdanken, dass du nach wenigen Minuten wieder fit bist."

Es vergingen die Stunden, Harry trainierte, und Thomas erklärte ihm auch mehr Grundlagen der fremden Magie in seinem Körper. Und tatsächlich konnte er am Ende des Tages sogar ein paar Zauber wirken. Harry fühlte noch ein letztes Mal nach der Energie in seinem Körper, und entsendete sie aus seinen Handflächen.

Ein durchscheinender Zauber, eine kleine Verzerrung in der Luft. Es war, als würde man dort durch eine Lupe sehen. Die Erscheinung, begleitet von kleinen schwarzen Strahlen, welche ein Eindruck von Kälte umgab, bewegte sich auf den Stuhl zu, sammelte sich dort, und hob ihn an, erst langsam, dann etwas schneller. Harry senkte den Stuhl schließlich wieder, wonach Thomas zufrieden nickte.

„Gute Arbeit. Für heute hätten wir unser Ziel eindeutig erreicht. Gleich, nach dem Essen, wirst du mit Emilia einkaufen gehen, ein paar neue Sachen, und was sie alles an meinem Haus bemängelt. Dein Aussehen wird entsprechend verändert werden, damit man dich nicht wiedererkennt."

Harry nickte. Es würde auch erfrischend sein, einmal hier herauszukommen. Außerdem konnte er etwas über Hermine und Ron erfahren.

* * *

Zusammen mit Emilia betrat er die Winkelgasse. Reges Treiben herrschte hier, das Nachmittagsgeschäft lief an, man ging nach Hause zur Familie, man verabschiedete sich von Freunden. Auch betrat man gerade erst diesen Ort, ging zielstrebig zu so manchen Geschäften und setzte sich bei Fortescues' mit seinen Freunden hin, unterhielt sich, lachte. Die Luft war gefüllt mit Stimmen, ausgelassene Stimmen, die durch die Gasse hallten, selbst in die düstere Nockturngasse hinein, Stimmen, die Harry lächeln ließen.

Emilia zog ihn in Richtung einiger Geschäfte, nicht fordernd, ihre freundliche Art, zu ihm und zu jedem den sie traf, niemals brechend. Sie gingen in Geschäfte rein, aber beinahe sofort stieg in Harry ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins auf, immerhin wusste er nicht, wie er das alles bezahlen sollte. Auch Emilia schien das zu spüren, „Die Kosten werden von deinem Verlies in Gringotts abgezogen. Dumbledore hat sich bereits darum gekümmert. Die Ausbildung kostet ja auch etwas."

Das stimmte Harry zufrieden, das schlechte Gewissen war verflogen. Emilia zog ihn in ein Kleidungsgeschäft, „Hier suchst du dir erstmal etwas Formales raus, für die englische Zauberwelt ist solche Kleidung eher von Vorteil. Allerdings gehen wir gleich auch in die Muggelwelt, immerhin bevorzugen viele Zauberer, vor allem in den USA auch Muggelkleidung."

Das leuchtete Harry ein, „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Bei euch in der Zentrale gibt es auch einiges an elektronischen Geräten oder? Ich hab im vorbeigehen mal in ein paar Zimmer geguckt."

Emilia grinste, „Nicht alle Zauberer sind so blind für Muggeltechnik, immerhin hat sie viele Vorzüge."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Emilia ernster wurde, „Wie geht es dir Harry?"

„Bist du eine Psychologin oder sowas?", wunderte sich Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ganz und garnicht, aber ich finde irgendjemand sollte darauf achten, wie du dich fühlst. Immerhin hast du harte Jahre hinter dir."

Harry musste unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollen, „Allerdings schwer mit jemanden drüber zu reden, den man gerade erst kennengelernt hat.", tatsächlich spürte Harry Wut in sich hochkochen, „Und ich weiß auch immer noch nicht was das ganze soll, ich weiß, es wurde mir schon oft erklärt aber ich finde es etwas schwer das zu akzeptieren!"

Emilia drehte sich und stand vor ihm, mit den Händen auf den Hüften, beinahe in Molly Weasley Pose, „Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß was du bist, und ich weiß auch, dass es schwer zu akzeptieren ist. Du fühlst dich, als wärst du gerade mitten unter Feinden, das weiß ich auch, aber du solltest anfangen etwas offener an die Sache heranzugehen. Ich bin mit dir einkaufen gegangen, weil ich weiß, dass mit deinem Akzeptieren der Situation irgendwas nicht stimmen kann. Und ich versuche dir zu helfen."

Er versuchte durchzuatmen. Es war schwierig, er wusste selbst nicht einmal, warum er sauer war. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich fühlte, wie er sich fühlte. Aber an Emilias Worten war schon etwas dran. Und er wusste, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab, er konnte nur nach vorne gehen.

Es ging aber noch weiter, Emilia sah ihn ernst an, jedoch auch etwas mitleidig, „Die Prophezeiung, das ist eine riesige Last auf deinen Schulter, aber ich kann sie dir nicht abnehmen, ich kann es dir nur leichter machen. Niemand kann dir diese Last abnehmen, du musst lernen, damit zu leben. Und ich will dich nicht anlügen, es wird hart. Es werden harte Jahre, vielleicht sogar viele harte Jahre, wer weiß, wie lange es dauert. Und du wirst kämpfen müssen, dich um deine Freunde und Angehörige sorgen. Aber das ist nun einmal so, es gibt Schlachten in denen Opfer gebracht werden müssen. Man muss das akzeptieren. Ich meine es ernst, es wird sehr lange dauern und sehr, sehr hart werden, aber das ist nunmal so."

Harry fand die Aussicht darauf wenig aufmunternd. Er hatte sich immer etwas anderes ausgemalt, eine etwas rosigere Zukunft, oder zumindest irgendeine Form von glücklicher Zukunft. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er tatsächlich keine Wahl. Den Luxus konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Jetzt gerade wollte Harry allerdings erstmal alle unangenehmen Themen vom Tisch haben. Er war sowieso schon in Resignation versunken, er konnte es nicht ändern, er wollte es nicht, und er fühlte sich so unendlich schwach. Es war als würde er an Fäden tanzen, er hatte keine Wahl und konnte nichts tun. Absolut garnicht. Nur dumme Fragen stellen.

„Wann werde ich Hermine und Ron wiedersehen? Also jetzt tatsächlich."

Emilia lächelte aufmunternd, „Schon sehr bald, das glaubst du zwar wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wenn du gute Fortschritte machst, dann schon sehr bald. Das musst du mir jetzt einfach mal glauben."

* * *

Soo, neues Kapitel, für Fragen bin ich offen ;)


	11. Unwissenheit

Ausweichen, ducken, abrollen. Auf den kleinen Vorsprung, eine Fläche zwischen dem oberen und unteren Mauerstück, sprang Ron mit Leichtigkeit, während hinter ihm Flüche gegen die Wand prasselten. Diese verdammten Flammenzauber.

Geschickt fing er sein Gewicht auf und hielt das Gleichgewicht, nicht zuletzt aufgrund von Jasons Training. Es war bereits der dritte Kampf heute, den Hermine und er gegeneinander austragen sollten.

Hermine stand, Flüche auf Ron feuernd, inmitten einer illustren Szenerie aus mittelalterlichen Mauern und Marktständen, welche so morsch waren, dass sie beim bloßen Windhauch zerfielen. Ein Mitarbeiter kam auf die Idee dieser Illusion und hatte sie - nach Wohl beträchtlichem Aufwand - in diesen Raum gesetzt.

Jason nutzte die Illusion für einen Scheinkampf zwischen Ron und Hermine. Dabei nutzte Ron seine Umgebung, um ihm Deckung zu geben, einige Gegenstände levitierte er in den Weg der Flüche, ab und zu kletterte er vor den Lichtstrahlen weg, auf bessere Positionen.

Ein letzter Sprung, leicht zu schaffen, auf einer Anhöhe sah er Hermine von unten auf ihn feuern. Er visierte das Mauerstück unter ihm an, und richtete seinen Stab aus. „Bombada", flüsterte er leise, aber doch so bestimmt, dass der Zauber wirkte. Der Stein vor ihm explodierte, der Abhang wurde in dichtem Staubnebel gehüllt.

Hermine unterbrach ihr Sperrfeuer, doch sie konnte womöglich seine Aura spüren. Erst gestern hatten sie damit angefangen, also wusste Ron nicht, wie weit entwickelt ihr Gespür für ihn war, aber er ging vom Schlimmsten aus.

Hermine eröffnete wieder das Feuer in seine ungefähre Richtung. Ron hatte wenig Mühe auszuweichen. Er sprang von dem Vorsprung runter, sodass er wenige Meter vor Hermine landete, noch immer in dichten Staub gehüllt. Sie bemerkte es und wandte sich ihm zu, doch eine Sekunde zu langsam, denn zwei Schockzauber trafen sie in Brust und Bein.

Die Illusion endete, die Mauern verschwanden, Ron stand wieder auf dem grauen Trainingsboden. Hermine kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, nachdem die Feldzauber ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Der Schnitt auf Rons rechtem Arm verschwand langsam, es zog etwas, und Ron versuchte tief Luft zu holen.

„Bravo.", hörte er Jasons Stimme durch die Halle, in der sich die Bauten und Rons Verletzungen langsam auflösten. Hermine stand in der Mitte der Halle, sichtlich angeschlagen und auch Ron klang etwas mitgenommen. Jason musterte die beiden amüsiert, „So jetzt ruht euch mal aus, ihr wirkt ja wie Asthmakranke."

Ron ging noch ein paar Runden, wenn er sich jetzt hinsetzte würde er nicht mehr aufstehen können, und so gern er sich ausruhen wollte, es kam noch die Nachbesprechung. Jason stand vor ihnen und fragte sie schlicht, so lehrerhaft wie man nur sein konnte, „Was ist euch aufgefallen?"

Hermine schien nachzudenken und auch Ron kam ins Grübeln. Sie beide hatten ihre Taktik verfeinert, sodass sie perfekt abgestimmt waren. Ron bemerkte, dass sie sich vielleicht füreinander anstatt aufeinander angepasst hatten.

„Zunächst folgendes, ihr beide habt jeweils eine Taktik um den Kampf so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, aber das eigentliche Ziel habt ihr komplett in den Wind geschossen. Ron, du rennst zu viel und schießt zu wenig. Hermine, bei dir ist das genau umgekehrt, du musst mehr in Bewegung bleiben. Zum Glück fängt jetzt die nächste Lektion eures Trainings an. Ihr werdet lernen, wie ihr gegen Gegnergruppen kämpft. Und bevor ihr fragt, der praktische Teil kommt später, wenn ich mir was überlegt habe. Der theoretische Teil umfasst Flüche und Fallzauber und dergleichen. Ein paar Lektionen in Tarnung wären auch nützlich, immerhin bin ich Aufklärer. Und ich lehre auch das Spionagehandwerk", zuletzt plusterte er sich dann doch etwas zu sehr auf.

Ron grinste Jason an, „Mit dem Gebüsch auf dem Kopf kann ich mir das vorstellen. Meine Anerkennung für das Grün."

Jason verdreht die Augen, und Ron keuchte unwillkürlich auf, als sich binnen weniger Momente die Grünen Haare von Jason in ein sattes Braun verwandelten. Auch Hermine schien sehr überrascht, „Sie sind ein Metamorphmagier?"

„Höchstselbst.", meinte Jason breit grinsend zu ihnen, „Was glaubt ihr, warum ich so gut in dem bin, was ich tue?"

Ron legte den Kopf schief, „Na bewiesen ist das ja nicht."

Hermine musste lachen, doch verdrehte nach Jasons Worten auch die Augen, „Na pass auf, wenn ich dich Dreikäsehoch mal im Kampf erwische. Aber das ist auch jetzt egal."

Jason ließ seine Haare wieder zu dem Grün werden, das sie gewohnt waren, und für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob das alle von der Sorte so machten.

In den letzten Wochen war alles etwas einfacher geworden, Hermine und Ron hatten Okklumentik gemeistert, und auch einen Test dazu bestanden. Sie durften nun in die meisten Geheimnisse des Ordens eingeweiht werden. Auch die Kampf und Magieausbildung ging voran.

Hermine saugte alle Zauber und Flüche förmlich auf, und Ron würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen aus dem Kopf wirken konnte. Auch im Nahkampf bewies sie überraschende Stärke und ließ Ron ab und zu mit bedrückender Geschwindigkeit auf die Matte krachen.

Doch auch Ron machte Fortschritte. Er konnte sich schneller bewegen, hatte exaktere Reflexe, und ihn beschlich der Eindruck, dass Jason ihn zu einer Art Spion machen wollte. Er wusste, dass die Abteilung für Infiltration und Information in der Zentrale Menschen beherbergte, die „Aufklärer" hießen, aber Ron nannte sie aus Trotz einfach „Spione".

Über die Zentrale fand er mit der Zeit immer mehr heraus. Es gab eine Abteilung für Medizin, eine für Forschung und auch eine Ermittlungsabteilung, zu der Thomas gehörte. Für Kampfeinsätze, sowie Verhaftungen, gab es etwas wie „Zugriffsteams", die mit einem System benannt wurden, das Ron nicht verstand. Jason gehörte zum Zugriffsteam Omega, aber Ron schwirrte oftmals der Kopf von dem Ganzen.

Jason verstand das sehr gut. „Hier ist es schon sehr Bürokratie lastig. Das kommt daher, dass die Ministerien es allesamt nicht gut finden, was wir hier tun, und sich keiner Schikane zu schade sind. Es wird noch reformiert, aber der Zusammenschluss der Unsäglichen mit anderen Vereinigungen war schon ein Schlag in die Magengrube vieler Ämter. Glaubt mir, wo ich hierher gekommen bin, da konnte man sich noch duzen ohne sich die ganze Zeit mit Omega 3 identifizieren zu müssen."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt, „Arbeiten Sie auch gegen Ministerien?"

Jason nickte, „Natürlich, wenn es nötig ist. Wir sind hier unparteilich und scheuen uns generell auch nicht Aufklärer in Regierungsorgane zu schicken."

Jasons Ausführungen hörten Ron und Hermine immer gerne zu. Ron fand die ganze Idee dieser Zentrale faszinierend, auch wenn es ihn unendlich stören würde, sich die ganze Zeit mit den Regierungen zu streiten.

Er strengte sich an, und dem psychologischen Training von Jason war es zu verdanken, dass Ron sich allgemein besser fühlte, weniger aufgewühlt und ausgeglichen, auch wenn ihm Jason mehr als ein paar Mal den Kopf gewaschen hatte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus fragte er, „Was machen wir heute noch?"

Jason antwortete schnell, „Zuerst solltet ihr Duschen. Dann habt ihr heute mal einen Tag frei, immerhin habt ihr gute Fortschritte gemacht, so dass sich das einrichten lässt. Euer Training ist in der dritten Woche, ihr seit der Zeit ziemlich voraus. Ich schlage einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse vor, es ist so ein schönes Wetter.", und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand Jason aus der Tür.

Ron und Hermine erhoben sich und gingen langsam in Richtung der Eingangshalle, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, und schnell fanden sie sich wieder im Wohnzimmer des Anwesens ein, wo Remus vor ihnen stand und ihnen zunickte. Sie machten sich fertig und verschwanden bald gemeinsam in Richtung der Winkelgasse, wo sie womöglich auch Fred und George treffen würden.

* * *

Harry rollte sich zur Seite. Thomas stand gelassen vor ihm und feuerte Flüche auf ihn. Harry hatte alle Mühe, ihnen auszuweichen, doch schaffte er es auch, selbst ein Paar zu feuern. Er fühlte sich seltsam gut im Kampf, die Zauber, seine Umgebung, ein Ziel zu haben, diesen Gegner zu schlagen. Ein Gegner, der zugegeben wesentlich stärker war als er selber, selbst wenn er nur halbherzig gegen Harry schoss.

Thomas hatte sich entschieden, Harry so realitätsnahe wie möglich zu trainieren. Das bedeutete, dass er ihn nicht schonen würde. „Die Welt wird dich auch nicht schonen.", meinte er einmal dazu.

Harry konzentrierte seine Magie, ließ sie aus seinem Zauberstab schnellen, einfach einen rohen Impuls, kein definierter Zauberspruch, einfach rohe Energie stieß er in Richtung seines Gegners, welcher miteinem Schattensprung auswich. Harry musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie er es selbst einmal versucht hatte.

_Harry konzentrierte sich. Er sollte seine Magie aus seinem Körper fließen lassen und sich von der physischen Ebene lösen. Dann sollte er intensiv an einen Ort denken und springen. Seine Magie würde ihn tragen, wenn er sich in die Schattenebene begab und an einem anderen Ort wieder daraus löste._

_Er hatte es eindeutig zu wörtlich genommen, denn sobald sein Körper sprang, löste er sich halb in Nebelschwaden auf und krachte mit seinem physischen Teil gegen die Wand._

_Thomas hielt sich die Hand gegen die Stirn, „Ich hätte nicht ‚springen' sagen sollen."_

Durch seine Unachtsamkeit wurde Harry mit einem Treffer bestraft. Thomas feuerte diverse Schmerzflüche auf ihn, sodass er Harry nicht bleibend schadete, aber dieser doch genau merkte, wann er getroffen wurde. Harry rollte sich aus dem Weg oder ließ seine Magie vor sich eine Eisschicht bilden, etwas, das er unheimlich lange trainiert hatte.

Die Flüche von Thomas prasselten gegen die Wand aus Eis, und Harry nutzte den Trick, den er gelernt hat, als er gegen die Wand gekracht war, zu seinem Vorteil. Als der nächste Stoß von Thomas die Wand zerbarst - wie er es immer machte, wenn ihn etwas störte - sprang Harry halb aus der Ebene gelöst in Richtung Thomas, welcher davon sichtlich irritiert war, und rammte ihn mit seinem Körper.

Es schmerzte, immerhin war Thomas keiner von der hageren Sorte, doch es machte sich Mentor stolperte nach hinten und musste sich fangen. Das waren wertvolle Sekunden.

Er zielte auf Thomas' Torso. „Sopor!" rief er und versuchte, Thomas zu schocken. Dieser wurde sogar getroffen, und so endete das Duell zum ersten Mal damit, dass Harry gewann, was ihm ein Grinsen in das Gesicht trieb.

Der Feldzauber tat sein Werk, und Thomas kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, „Wunderbar. Du hast dich sehr gesteigert. Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich ein paar Dinge noch anhänge. Reine Schattenmagie kann durch Training vergrößert werden. Damit meine ich dein magisches Potential, welches dadurch theoretisch grenzenlos ist."

Das war ein harter Themenwechsel, aber Harry versuchte sich darauf einzustellen, „Das heißt mit genug Training kann ich mächtiger werden als Voldemort?"

Thomas schien abzuwägen, „Das ist möglich, doch weiß ich nicht, wie viel dein Körper tragen kann. Die Sache ist, dass der Körper durch die Magie teilweise zerstört wird. Durch Disziplin kann man den Prozess aufhalten, wie wir beide, allerdings kann es sein, dass kommt es zum Kontrollverlustman sich in etwas verwandelt, was du unter dem Namen Dementor kennst."

Harry keuchte auf, „Dementoren?"

Thomas nickte, „Dementoren sind zerstörte Menschen, Markenzeichen Gellert Grindelwald. Seine ersten Versuche mit Erwachsenen."

Harry war sprachlos. Thomas fuhr fort, „Zu der Geschichte, meiner Geschichte, die Geschichte von August - ich bin nicht sicher ob du ihn schon kennst - und auch die Geschichte von Emilia, das sind Dinge die du noch lernst. Aber nicht jetzt, sondern wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Es hörte nicht auf, Harry war verwirrt und sprachlos, „Emilia?", brachte er hervor.

Thomas nickte abermals, „Emilia ist eine Schattenmagierin. Eine, die die meisten alten Riten abgelegt hat. Ich habe das nicht ganz geschafft. August hat es am Wenigsten geschafft. Du bist einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die kaum damit in Berührung kommen. Teilweise selbstverständlich schon, das magische Training setzt einiges voraus. Aber sei froh, dass Voldemort dich nicht da behalten hat."

Harry hatte während seines Training immer wieder das Gefühl bekommen, dass es so viel mehr gab als ihn und seine Welt, dass es so vieles gab, was er sich nichtmals vorstellen konnte. Es gab Dinge, die ganz außerhalb dem lagen, was er für je für möglichgehalten hatte.

Harry verstand die Notwenigkeit, wenn solche Informationen ihn nur langsam erreichten, und er war sich sicher, dass es nach und nach kommen würde, ob es ihm gefiel, war eine ganz andere Sache.

Thomas schritt auf Harry zu. „Die nächste Lektion wird eine Unangenehme werden. Ich werde dir verschiedene Techniken zum Ausschalten von Zielen vorführen."

Harry schluckte. „Aber warum?"

Thomas sah ihn an, fast gleichgültig, „Du kannst nicht immer darauf bauen, dass du Gefangene nehmen kannst. Du kannst nicht immer darauf bauen, dass du Menschen schon irgendwie wieder umdrehen kannst. Ich weiß, dass es hart hinzunehmen ist, aber man kann nichts daran ändern.

Ein Gegner, der dich töten will, der den Auftrag hat dich zu töten und bei dem es komplett außerhalb seines Denkens liegt, sich dem Auftrag zu widersetzen. Ein Gegner, der deine Sprache nicht versteht, nicht versteht wie du redest. Der, solltest du ihn gefangen nehmen, einfach das Gefängnis in Stücke reißt. So einen Gegner kannst du nicht am Leben lassen."

Harry nickte. Das würde schwer werden. Thomas beschwor Dummies. Thomas schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer peitschenden Bewegung, und der Gegner wurde eingefroren. „Dieser Fluch wirkt sich besonders auf jedes Wassermolekül aus. Der Gegner stirbt sofort."

Der nächste Fluch, Inkarnation „Interficio", obwohl Thomas ihm rät, diesen leise auszuführen, ließ den Dummy innerlich zerschmelzen.

Thomas beschwor kleine Dolche, und ließ sie gegen die nächsten Dummies fliegen. Eine halbe Stunde sah Harry zu, wie Thomas ihm verschiedene Flüche erläuterte, unter Anderem auch welche, die Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen würde, aber nicht wirklich selber anwenden musste.

Harry sah zu, wie Dummies erfroren, wie sie zerbarsten, ihr Brustkorb aufsprang, sich der Kopf abtrennte. Dummies flogen weg, wurden zusammengedrückt, zerbarsten und wurden kleingehackt.

„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass kein Todesfluch sonderlich berauschend wirken mag. Aber so sieht die Realität aus."

Harry lernte nun, er lernte Flüche und Beschwörungen, von denen ihm ein wenig übel wurde, vor allem wurde ihm Übel, als er merkte, wie einfach er diese Flüche erlernte und wie schnell sie sich ihm eingeprägt hatten. Thomas machte sich Notizen und nickte zufrieden.

Es würde dauern, bis Harry sich mit diesem Gedanken abfinden würde, mit dem Gedanken zu töten.

Bald war das Training auch schon vorbei, und Thomas wies ihn an, sich zu duschen. „Emilia wird zuhause auf dich warten und wird dich nochmals zur Winkelgasse begleiten. Demnächst gibt es von mir noch ein paar Lektionen, was die Magiedisziplin angeht. Wenn du diese abgeschlossen hast, wirst du dich allein fortbewegen können, meinen Segen hast du dann."

Das stimmte Harry zumindest zufrieden, und er verschwand auch so gleich um sich im Hause von Thomas frisch zu machen. Ein weiterer Tag mit Emilia in der Winkelgasse, wahrscheinlich vollgestopft mit Unterhaltungen, die er nicht führen wollte.

* * *

Ron und Hermine schlenderten langsam durch die Straßen der Winkelgasse. Sehr genossen sie ihre Auszeit, abseits von Training. Bei beiden zeigte es Spuren. Ron trainierte wie ein Verrückter was sich auch an seinem Körper bemerkbar machte. Hermine fragte sich manchmal, ob er seine Schnelligkeit nicht einbüßen müsste.

Sie selbst hatte sich wenig verändert, ihr Training war weniger sichtbar als bei Ron - immerhin wollte sie ihr Aussehen nicht wirklich einbüßen, zum Anderen war es für ihr Geschlecht auch das falsche Training.

Dafür liebte sie alles Neue, was sie gelernt hatte. Besonders faszinierend fand sie das Aufspüren von Auren. Sie spürte sie vor sich, wie einen sechsten Sinn, sie spürte, wenn Magie in den Wänden steckte, sie spürte die Auren der Menschen. Rons Aura war hell und warm, ebenso wie ihre eigene. Jasons Aura war kaum merklich, sie war so grau und undeutbar, eben die eines Spions, egal wie ausgelassen er war, er und sein Leben schienen unglaublich grau zu sein.

Thomas Aura machte ihr schlicht Angst, doch Jason erklärte ihnen, dass es so bei allen Schattenmagiern so sei, eine Aura, die schwärzer und kälter nicht sein konnte. Es schauderte ihr bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch Thomas Aura schien magisch gedimmt zu sein, damit man sie nicht so gut spürte. Eine Sache, die sie bei Emilia verwirrte, immerhin konnte sie ihre Aura überhaupt nicht spüren.

Aber das lag alles weitestgehend zurück, und sie wollte sich einmal auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Sie zerrte Ron in eine Bücherei, welcher dabei nur die Augen verdrehte, doch durch die Bücherreihen sah sie, wie auch er sich einige Exemplare ansah.

Hermine durchsuchte einige Bücher über dunkle Zauber und Theorien über den magischen Kern. Sie fragte sich allzu oft, was der magische Kern eigentlich war, denn eine wirklich kugelförmige Masse irgendwo in ihrem Körper konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen.

Sie sah sich einige Exemplare an, und fand sie jedoch allesamt sehr ungeeignet. Über Schattenmagier fand sie schon gar nichts, nicht mal erwähnt wurden sie, was sie enorm frustrierte, immerhin musste es Aufzeichnungen geben. Sie sah zu Ron und kam auf eine Idee, so zerrte sie ihn schnell aus dem Laden heraus, und ging in Richtung der nächsten Einbiegung.

„Was ist denn los?", zischte Ron entnervt.

„Ich will in die Nockturngasse.", flüsterte Hermine, was Ron sprachlos machte.

Natürlich musste sie sich erklären, „Ich möchte nur in eine Bibliothek dort reinschauen, weiter nichts."

„Was soll das Hermine? Wirklich? Die Nockturngasse? Wir haben ja auch nichts zu verlieren, besonders irgendeine Stellung im Orden oder so, nein.", rief Ron fassungslos.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit ihm in Richtung einer Straße, in der sich wenig von dem fröhlichen Treiben der Winkelgasse wiederfinden lässt, sondern sich dunkle Gestalten tummelten, und Hermine sich fast sicher war, Draco Malfoy gesehen zu haben.

Hier waren Geschäfte, düster und teilweise sehr alt verkleidet, Geschäfte, in denen Licht nicht gern gesehen wurde, Geschäfte, in denen sich scheinbar kleine eigene Welten bildeten, in denen andere Moral herrschte. Geschäfte für Menschen, die auf der Suche nach mehr als nur ihren täglichen Einkauf waren. Diverse Läden konnte Hermine ins Auge fassen, eins, was seltene Artefakte verkaufte und auch Einige für Sicherheit im Eigenheim, was sie absolut nicht illegal anmutend fand, und besonders für diese Gegend reinste Ironie war.

Sie ging einfach in das erste, was nach einem Büchergeschäft aussah, ein schäbiger alter Laden, der den Titel „Informationen aus Untiefen" trug und abfallende Außenfassade aufwies. Von Neugier beflügelt, fing Hermine an, sich umzusehen. Doch der Mann am Tresen hielt sie davon ab, ein alter, halb zerfallener Mann, welcher sie ungehalten ansah, „Was macht Pöbel wie ihr in einem alten und noblen Geschäft des Hause Blacks?"

Ron schien fassungslos, und auch Hermine wusste zunächst ernsthaft nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch fing sich schnell wieder und entgegnete, „Ich will Informationen über Schattenwanderer. Ich will Berichte."

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, und der Mann grummelte vor sich hin, verschwand kurz, und behielt sie doch irgendwie stets im Blick. Ron fummelte ungeduldig an seinem Zauberstab herum, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass ihn jeden Moment jemand angreifen könnte, doch auch Hermine war nervös und auf eventuelle Kämpfe vorbereitet.

Der Mann kam zurück, „Das hier wird euch weiterbringen. Berichte, die die Idioten vom Ministerium sich haben klauen lassen. Geheime Dokumente, Briefe, alles ist dabei. Aber Informationen sind teuer, wie ihr wisst."

Hermine nickte, und hielt dem Mann einen Sack mit Galleonen hin, und Ron wollte sich die Augen zuhalten, um nicht zu wissen, wie viel Hermine ausgab. Während ihres Trainings hatte Hermine ihm eröffnet, dass ihre Familie nicht gerade arm war, sie es aber verschwiegen hatte, zum Einen weil sie nicht danach gefragt wurde, und zum Anderen, weil sie Ron nicht verärgern wollte.

Hermine verfügte über beachtliche Mittel, und sparte auch viel davon, was sie dazu befähigte, sich auch mal so etwas zu „gönnen".

So schnell wie die beiden in diese Gasse geschlichen sind, so schnell waren sie auch wieder heraus, sodass Hermine die Aufzeichnungen schrumpfte und in ihre Tasche steckte, Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr, „Hermine! Kennst du nicht noch so etwas wie vernunftmäßige ecetera ecetera?"

Hermine meinte schnell und schlicht, „Hab keinen Zauberstab benutzt. Lass uns Eis essen gehen und über etwas anderes reden. Aber es kränkt mich einfach nicht richtig zu wissen, was mit Harry passiert."

Ron nickte und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, und Ron versuchte, die Geschehnisse und Hermines Aktion zu vergessen, e immerhin war sie für sie komplett untypisch. Fortescues, die Eisdiele, die Ron so liebte, schon seit seiner Kindheit, barg jedoch Anwesende, die Ron und Hermine abermals sprachlos machten.

Doch schon bald stürzte sich Hermine auf diesen rätselhaften Jungen, bei dem sich beide nicht so recht sicher waren, wo sein Platz in Zukunft sein würden, der Junge, der scheinbar keinen eigenständigen Ausgang haben durfte, der Anwesenheit Emilias nach zu urteilen.

Ron klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die Hermine oft etwas zu verhalten fand. Als sie Harry umarmte, bemerkte sie auch, dass er, gleich Ron, breite Schultern hatte, allerdings von der Höhe her noch nicht ganz so viel zugelegt hatte.

Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, sie einmal beide in Verlegenheit bringen zu können, „Ihr seit ja jetzt beide richtige Zuckerschnitten!", und fühlte sich zwar trotzdem komisch, so etwas gesagt zu haben, aber die roten Gesichter waren es tausendfach wert!

Emilia lachte sie an, noch immer war sie Hermine ein Rätsel, doch irgendwie mochte Hermine auch Rätsel, sie konnten gelöst werden, ein Puzzle, was sich noch zusammenfügen würde.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich vorsichtig hin und bestellten. Harry musterte die Beiden ausgiebig, immerhin hatte er sie auch länger nicht mehr gesehen. Hermine wandte sich Harry zu und fragte, „Und, wie fühlst du dich? Was hast du alles so gelernt?"

Er lächelte sie an, während Ron neben ihr die Augen verdrehte, und fing an zu sprechen, mit einem belustigtem Unterton, „Naja ich werde wahrscheinlich ganz ähnliche Sachen lernen wie ihr, immerhin ist das jetzt nicht sonderlich verschieden. Und ich brauche denke ich noch einen Zauberstab."

Emilia fragte, „Möchtest du einen? Sie sind im Kampf sehr hilfreich, aber haben auch ihre Nachteile."

Harry nickte, „Ich denke das wäre angebracht."

Hermien stutzte, „Du brauchst keinen Zauberstab? Warum das?"

Harry grinste, „Tja ich hab so meine Geheimnisse."

Ron grinste darauf, „Mann Harry, du bist vielleicht gemein geworden! Die arme Hermine kannst du doch nicht so zappeln lassen!"

Harry lächelte versonnen, „Naja ich lern halt ganz andere Formen von Magie, wisst ihr? Und andere Reiseformen, die angenehmer sind als Apparieren. Schattenspringen heißt das."

Emilia schmunzelte, „Auch wenn du, wie ich gehört habe, den ‚springen'-Teil wohl zu wörtlich genommen hast?"

Harry strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „Jah, das mag wohl stimmen, aber wie hätte ich auch drauf kommen sollen, dass er irgendeine übernatürliche Art von Springen meint?"

Emilia wandte sich Ron zu, „Nachdem er gegen die Wand geknallt ist, hat ers gemerkt, keine Sorge."

Ron und Hermine mussten lachen, worauf Hermine anfing, „Das ist nichts, Ron hat es fertig gebracht, mit einem Flammenfluch vollkommen unkontrolliert im Raum rumzupeitschen! Nichtmal das Zauberstab wegwerfen hat geklappt, also hat er sich entschieden einfach die ganze Zeit ‚Stellt es ab!' zu schreien!"

Ron neben ihr wurde rot, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er nichts zu entgegnen wusste, doch in der nächsten Sekunde schoss er zurück, „Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass du statt einem Hund tatsächlich ein riesiges Kuscheltier beschworen hast? Das nichtmal Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund hatte?"

„Ich habe wenigstens einen unschuldigen Kopf, Ronald!", entgegnete Hermine.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, und Hermine fragte sich in dem Moment, was in Harrys Kopf vorging, hatte er immerhin noch nie wirklich sich an ihren Zankereien beteiligt, so würde er es nun auch nicht mehr oft machen können.

Harry würde nicht mit nach Hogwarts gehen, eine Tatsache, die Hermine sehr schwer im Magen lag, und sie meinte zu wissen, dass es Ron ganz ähnlich ging. Doch irgendwann musste man sich mal darüber unterhalten, so schnitt sie das Thema an, „Du wirst nicht mit uns nach Hogwarts kommen."

Harry nickte bedächtig. Ron sah zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her, bis er schließlich sagte, „Kommt Leute, das ist kein Weltuntergang, und Harry werden wir noch ganz oft sehen! Harry kann uns bestimmt besuchen!"

Harry pflichtete ihm bei, „Ron hat recht, und außerdem, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das eine unüberwindbare Barriere, die jetzt einen Keil zwischen uns treibt. Wir bleiben Freunde, und ich halte euch immer auf dem neusten Stand!"

Neben Harry schmunzelte Emilia in ihr Eis hinein, also wusste sie mal wieder etwas, was die Anderen nicht wussten. Es machte Hermine manchmal fertig.

* * *

SOoo neue Kapitel steht, nächste kann dauern, mein PC ist schrott^^


	12. Zu Viel

Das Erste, was auf das Ende der Ferien - soweit es überhaupt welche waren, hindeutete, war der übliche Stress Rons Mutter, die anfing ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und sich um die Schulbücher kümmerte. Normalerweise machten sie dies als Familie, aber die Weasley Mutter fand, dass die Kinder schon genug um die Ohren hätten - vor allem Ron und Hermine.

Hermines Eltern waren vor ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause gebracht worden - nach entsprechenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Dumbledore und ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Ron fragte sich ehrlich, wer dieses Jahr den Posten für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste angenommen hatte, allerdings ahnte er bereits, dass ihm das Fach nicht viel Mühe machen würde - immerhin waren sowohl er als auch Hermine bereits über UTZ Level hinaus, und das nicht einmal nur in Verteidigung.

Ein wenig freute er sich sogar auf Hogwarts - auch wenn Harry selbstverständlich fehlen würde. So konnte er es auch nicht erwarten, die anderen wiederzusehen, auch wenn er tatsächlich hoffte, dass die Veränderung an ihm nicht so sehr auffallen würde. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen war für Ron schon immer verlockend, aber er ahnte doch bereits, dass es womöglich auch etwas bedrückend sein könnte.

Von hinten stahlen sich Fred und George an, doch aufgrund des Trainings bemerkten Ron die Beiden, als sie versuchten, irgendetwas auf ihn zu kippen, und Ron rollte sich zur Seite und wich dem - wie er danach bemerkte - rosafarbenen Schleim aus.

„Aaaaw Ronni, verdirb uns nicht immer alles!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Ron stand wieder auf und entgegnete, „Tja, dann lernt euch anzuschleichen!"

„Oh erhabener Meisterspion!"

„Bitte bring es uns bei…"

„… das Handwerk mit dem du die Welt rettest!"

Ron konnte nur die Augen rollen, und wandte sich wieder seiner Tasche zu. Trotzdem war er erleichtert über dieses bisschen Normalität und er wusste das war nun mal Fred und Georges Art diese harten Zeiten zu überstehen. Seine Brüder hinter ihm fanden auch schnell ihre Haltung wieder, um riefen ihm noch zu, „Du solltest mal mit Mum sprechen. Bald."

Ron war etwas verunsichert, vor allem von dem plötzlichen Ernstheitsanfall seiner Brüder. Er hatte nicht mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, vor allem nicht, seit seine Schwester tot war. Eine Tatsache, die ihm einen heftigen Stich ins Herz verpasste.

Aber warum wollte sich seine Mutter mit ihm unterhalten? Womöglich ging es um Hogwarts - immerhin hatte sie bestimmt Angst, aber Ron war sich nicht sicher, was sie gerade von ihm wollte. Irgendwie hatte Bill Weasley, welcher im Gang vor seinem Zimmer stand, seine Gedanken erraten können, „Ron, du solltest runter gehen. Seit Ginnys Tod ist Mum am Boden zerstört, das kannst du mir glauben. Und weißt du was? Sogar Percy ist hier, und das will schon was heißen. Und bisher hat Mum schon mit jedem von uns darüber geredet, außer mit dir."

Ron war überrascht, und beunruhigt, „Warum unterhält sie sich mit jedem? Es ist traurig und wir müssen alle darüber hinweg kommen, warum muss man nochmal drin rumrühren?"

Bill verdrehte dir Augen, „Na weil wir uns sonst nie mehr verständigen du Vogel. Die Familie Weasley ist nicht mehr das, was sie mal war, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

Ron nickte, aber er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass er sich auf ein Gespräch freute . Hermine erschien hinter Bill, „Hallo Bill. Kann ich kurz mit Ron sprechen?"

Dieser nickte, „Fass dich aber kurz, Mum möchte auch."

Ron verdrehte diesmal die Augen, „Alle sind so ernst hier. Was gibt's, Hermine?"

Hermine schloss die Tür, und setzte sich neben Ron. Ein paar kleine Momente herrschte Stille, in denen Hermine womöglich nach Worten suchte, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen, „Ron, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das alles mitmachen kann."

„Du meinst, dass es dir langsam über den Kopf steigt."

Hermine nickte, „Ja, und außerdem… Ich weiß nicht ob wir Harry wiedersehen oder wann und alles macht mich fertig!"

Ron legte den Kopf schief, „Du weißt, dass wir ganz viele Leute haben, die uns ständig angeboten haben, mit ihnen zu reden, warum redest du ausgerechnet mit mir?"

Hermine schien zu lächeln, obwohl sie sich wohl eher nicht danach fühlte, „Ja, Ronald, ich gehe zu Jason hin, um mit ihm über Dinge zu reden, die mich fertig machen und er jeden Tag nebenher erledigt. Ich bin sicher der versteht mich."

Das war für Ron nur allzu verständlich. Jason hatte mit ihm bisher über ganz andere Dinge gesprochen, über sein Temperament, seine Erinnerungen. All das schien Jason wirklich zu verstehen, aber Ron zweifelte ehrlich gesagt ebenfalls, ob er verstehen konnte, was gerade in Hermine vorging. Für Ron selbst war es auch nicht wirklich leicht.

Hermine atmete nochmals tief durch, „Ich weiß, dass wir trainiert werden, aber ich fühle mich einfach so dumm und wehrlos. Ich meine - es droht ein Krieg, und zwar einer, bei dem es nicht nur um Hogwarts oder Harry geht. Auf einmal ist alles einfach…"

„So viel größer und präsent geworden.", beendete Ron ihren Satz, „Hör zu, Hermine, ich weiß, es ist wirklich alles unermesslich viel, vor allem für uns. Keine Ahnung wie es Harry gehen muss. Aber wir haben noch immer uns gegenseitig. Wir haben unsere Eltern, unsere Familie, und du wirst inzwischen ja wohl wissen, dass du fast genau wie Harry auch zu unserer Familie gehörst."

Hermine musste lächeln, und Ron legte ihr zur Unterstützung die Hand auf die Schulter, „Nicht immer auf das Negative konzentrieren. Aber ich denke es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dir deine… Dokumente… noch nicht ansiehst."

Hermine lächelte ihn an, „Danke, hey ich nehme zurück was ich gesagt habe, wegen dein Gefühlsvermögen und so. Hast dich echt gemacht."

Sie grinste und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ron atmete nochmal durch, und nahm sich einen Moment in dieser Position, ehe er Hermine sachte von sich schob und sagte ihr sanft, „Sorry, aber ich weiß denke ich, was meine Mutter von mir will, und da sollte ich sie nicht warten lassen."

Hermine nickte, und Ron verabschiedete sich um nach unten zu gehen. In der Küche saß seine Mutter auf einem Stuhl, eine Schüssel mit Teig in der Hand, den sie per Hand rührte, was Ron etwas verwirrte, „Sonst hast du das doch immer mit Magie gemacht."

Molly rührte konsequent weiter, „Tja weißt du, eine Mutter braucht auch mal etwas Anstrengung."

Ron setzte sich ihr gegenüber, und sah seine Mutter an, abwartend, und etwas auf der Hut. Sie rührte weiter in dieser Schüssel, bis sie sie schließlich absetzte und Ron ansah.

Der Blick sagte alles, er sagte mehr als genug. Ron sah die letzten Wochen in den Augen seiner Mutter. Er hörte es auch in ihrer Stimme, welche durch die Küche hallte, und dort scheinbar stehen blieb, die Luft dicker machte, jede Bewegung erschwert.

„Es ist schon etwas her, Ron. Seitdem habt du und Hermine ja trainiert wie Verrückte, deswegen hatten wir dieses Gespräch noch nicht."

Ron schluckte schwer. Er wollte bei Merlin dieses Gespräch möglichst kurz halten, aber er ahnte schon dass daraus nichts werden würde.

Vielleicht war es eine Vorahnung seiner Mutter, genau gewisse Themen anzuschneiden, aber Ron würde das Gespräch nicht vergessen, es traf so genau den Punkt, dass es Rons Geist lahmlegte.

„Ron… Ich weiß, dass du auch trauerst, und auf deine eigene Weise. Ich weiß, dass du stark sein willst, für uns, und ich danke dir auch dafür. Nur… habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mir um dich die meisten Sorgen machen muss."

„Warum? Ich trainiere, wie du auch gemerkt hast, und ich werde diese Familie beschützen können! Das wird niemals wieder passieren, Mum!"

„Das meine ich nicht, und ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du uns beschützen könntest. Aber genau das ist der Punkt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich möchte, dass du dich das kommende Jahr zusammenreißt."

„Mum? Was soll das heißen?"

„Ron, ich weiß, dass du womöglich noch nicht den Gedanken gefasst hast. Aber sag mir: Wenn du eine Person findest, einen einzelnen Menschen, der vollkommen und alleine Schuld an Ginnys Tod wäre, würdest du ihn jagen?"

Ron war fassungslos. Er hatte den Gedanken noch gar nicht gefasst, und er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Natürlich würde er den Mörder von Ginny zur Strecke bringen wollen, was für eine Frage! Und seine Mutter schien das auch zu spüren.

„Ich weiß, natürlich würdest du. Aber ich bitte dich - ich bitte dich inständig genau das nicht zu tun. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber bitte höre auf das, was man dir sagt, vor allem auf das, was Professor Dumbledore sagt."

Er verstand garnicht, warum sie das sagte. „Dumbledore hat auch nicht immer Recht!"

Molly blickte ihn ernst an, „Dumbledore hat Lebenserfahrung. Ich habe bereits auch mehr Lebenserfahrung als du, egal, wie viel du schon gelernt hast oder noch lernen wirst. Und Ron… du bist mein Sohn. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Ron legte den Kopf in die Hände, und stützte sich auf dem Tisch. „Ich will nicht, dass wir kaputt gehen Mum. Es ist so viel schief gegangen. Nicht nur dass Ginny…", er wagte es noch immer nicht, das auszusprechen.

Molly lief eine Träne über die Wange. „Ach Ron, ich weiß, als Familie waren wir nicht die Engste in der letzten Zeit, aber ich bin sicher dass es werden wird. Die Weasleys schaffen es bestimmt über so etwas hinwegzukommen."

Ron sah auf, auch er hatte Mühe, zu sprechen, „Mum… Wie geht es dir? Ginny war… Deine einzige Tochter.", und er hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, das gesagt zu haben. Was musste er sie auch noch dran erinnern?

Er wollte sich eigentlich aufregen, wie er es gemacht hätte, hätte irgendwer anders mit ihm gesprochen, aber das hier war seine Mutter. Sie sah hinter jeder seiner möglichen Fassaden. Vielleicht hatte sie ein Gespür dafür, ein spezielles, was nur eine Mutter zu haben vermag.

Ron lies die Schultern hängen und sah zu Boden. Seine Mutter ging um den Tresen herum, schwere Schritte, traurige Schritte, und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. Ron lehnte sich gegen seine Mutter, welche ihm zuflüsterte, „Schon gut Ron, schon gut. Es wird noch schwer werden. Aber ich werde es überleben. Wir werden es überleben."

Doch Ron hatte Mühe ihr zu glauben. Er hörte das Kaputte in ihrer Stimme, er hörte die Pein, die sie durchmachen musste. Ron konnte sich schwer vorstellen, was sie durchmachte. Ein Teil von ihr wurde weggerissen, ein Teil an dem sie sehr gehangen hatte.

Natürlich schmerzt es besonders, wenn es gerade die Tochter trifft, Ron wusste das. Es wäre nicht so schrecklich, wenn es er oder Fred oder ein anderer Sohn war. Das war einfach so, Ginny, die einzige Tochter, war für Molly so etwas wie ihr Stempel auf der Welt, etwas, was sie hinterlassen konnte. Jemand, dem sie ihr Temperament vererben konnte. Nun war Ginny tot, und Molly war zurück gelassen. Gebrochen und jede Verletzung an Ginnys Körper war eine Narbe im Geist der Mutter. Und die Narben würden schmerzen, jeden Sommer und jeden Winter.

* * *

Hermine konnte sich ihrer Neugier nicht erwehren. Sie hatte so viel im Kopf, so viel war geschehen, und sie wusste bereits, dass es zu viel für sie war. Aber nach einer geschlagenen Stunde, in der sie meditiert hatte, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass ein kleiner Blick in die erstandenen Unterlagen kaum schaden könne.

Es waren dann selbstverständlich nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Dokumente, sondern Aufzeichnungen, und auch Einträge in irgendwelche Tagebücher. Hermine fand ein halb zerrissenes Blatt, welches wohl aus einer Art Logbuch stammte.

Es waren keine offiziellen Dokumente, sondern private Schriften und Briefe. Das Seltsamste war: Allesamt schienen sie, als wären sie unter unmenschlichen Umständen entstanden. So viele Klagen auf einem Fleck hatte Hermine selten gelesen.

Das erste, was sie las, war ein besonders altes Stück Pergament, auf dem ein Brief verfasst war, doch sie konnte mit dem Namen wirklich nichts anfangen.

_Hochverehrter Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei,_

_in den letzten Tagen wurde unser Dorf von Monstern überfallen, schaurige Gestallten, die wir kaum zurückschlagen konnten, nicht mal mit der Hilfe von Oberleutnant Dumbledore und seiner Truppen. Wir sehen uns außer Stande, unsere Frauen und Kinder weiter zu verteidigen, daher bitten wir bei Ihnen um Asyl._

_Wenn Sie dieser Brief erreicht, werden wir bereits unser Dorf verlassen haben, da wir hier keineswegs weiter leben können. Die Angriffe nehmen zu und sehr viele Menschen sind in Gefahr. Das Gemäuer und die Magie in Hogwarts kann uns jetzt allein noch schützen._

_Ich muss um die Sicherheit meines Dorfes flehen und ersuche Sie dringlichst um Unterkunft in Hogwarts. Wir können aufgrund des herrschenden Krieges auch nicht in die Muggelwelt, da dort alle in Alarmbereitschaft sind, und wir herzlich wenig_

Zuletzt war das Pergament zerrissen. Hermine fragte sich wirklich, von wann dieser Brief war, allerdings war der angesprochene Krieg, wahrscheinlich der zweite Weltkrieg. Eine Tatsache, die Hermine erschütterte.

Sie tastete sich weiter vor, und fand ein neues Dokument, welches nicht wirklich zu den anderen zu passen schien, es war sehr gut erhalten oder neu, und mutete Hermine sehr offiziell an.

Es war auf 1943 datiert, und die Schrift wirkte gehetzt, und war in einem seltsamen Code geschrieben, beinahe, als würde sie abgehört.

_Phönix,_

_der Überläufer hat das Ei geborgen, doch das Nest wurde nicht verschont. Der Phönix soll den Bruder suchen, denn er zerstört alsbald das große Nest._

_Der Sucher_

Hermine starrte noch eine Weile auf die Notiz, und musste bei dem Wort Phönix an Fawkes denken, Dumbledores Begleiter. Ob das auf ihn hindeutete? Immerhin war schon oft von ihm die Rede und er wurde sogar in späteren Aufzeichnungen erwähnt. Aber was sollte das mit dem Oberleutnant? In dem Buch aus der Bibliothek klang das noch erheblich anders, aber es konnte sein, dass die Aufklärermission einige Zeit danach stattgefunden hatte.

Jason meinte, die Unsäglichen seien aus einer Miliz heraus entstanden, welche Strukturen hatte, die der bereits bestehenden britischen Armee nicht unähnlich waren, doch das lag wohl sehr weit in der Vergangenheit.

Hermine durchforstete Dokumente und fand Briefe besorgter Städter, und Bauern, die um ihr Hab und Gut fürchteten. Sogar ein Brief eines Grafen, dessen Anwesen angegriffen wurde, an die Krone höchst selbst.

In allen ging es um Kreaturen oder Monster, nie um Schattenwandler selbst. Offensichtlich waren sie schon immer ein Mysterium gewesen. Bis Hermine ein letztes auffälliges Dokument in dem Gewirr an Pergament vorfand, denn es bestand aus normalem Papier.

_Versuch 90 mit Insasse Walter Hoffmann (Asozialer, Homophilie)_

_Einlieferung am 5. Juni 1942_

_Der Insasse zeigt erste Erscheinungen von Schüttelfrost, Körpertemperatur fiel am Morgen unter 34 Grad Celsius._

_Dem Insassen wurden von meinem Assistenten Blutproben entnommen und auch eine großzügige Gewebeprobe (der rechte Ringfinger)._

_Das Gewebe ist unauffällig, doch wird es von Doktor Mengele nochmals überprüft werden._

Hermine wollte nicht weiterlesen. Ihr wurde schon bei der Überschrift übel. Ihre Hand zitterte wie verrückt, so dass sie das Papier einfach fallen ließ und sich auf den Boden setzte. Sie versuchte durchzuatmen, doch viel mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht ertragen. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, sich das anzusehen.

Sie wollte das wirklich nicht so genau wissen. Und was hatten Naziexperimente überhaupt damit zutun? Es war wirklich um einiges zu viel für sie.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und ging in Richtung Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley und Ron gerade nebeneinander saßen und sich Ron sehr auf sein Glas konzentrierte. Hermine nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas und schenkte sich etwas Saft ein.

Ron bemerkte sie, und wahrscheinlich sah er ihr an, dass sie nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, jedenfalls blickte er schnell wieder auf sein Glas, welches er noch immer starr in den Händen hielt.

Sie würde Ron brauchen in Hogwarts. Und sie hoffte, dass sie noch mehr Freundschaften schließen konnte. Sie musste acht geben auf sich und auf Ron, damit er keine Dummheiten machte.

Wenigstens hatte sie in Hogwarts den Unterricht, um sich abzulenken, und sich von den Sorgen zu distanzieren. Sie brauchte echt dringend nochmal eine Stunde mit Emilia, welche eigenartigerweise zur Teampsychologin mutierte, sobald sie auf sie traf, auch wenn das absolut nicht ihre Funktion war.

Hermine fragte sich auch manchmal, ob sie schlichtweg zu weich war für solche Dinge. Ob sie nicht hart genug war, so hart wie Jason oder Thomas. Aber e es war einfach zu viel und das würde sich so schnell nicht ändern. Aber das Schlimmste war womöglich überstanden.

Natürlich würden noch schlimme Phasen eintreten, allerdings hoffentlich nicht so schnell.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, von Tonks, welche die Treppe runtergestürzt kam, und in Richtung des Kamins lief, bereits etwas Pulver in die Hand.

Sie erntete nicht wenige verwirrte Blicke, denn sowohl Mrs. Weasley als auch Ron sahen ihr fragend hinterher.

Das schien sie gerade noch zu bemerken, und rief ihnen noch den Grund für ihre Hektik zu, „Ich hab Einsatz! Bin bald wieder da!"

* * *

Soo, das neue Kapitel, jetzt habe ich keine Schule mehr, und es geht demnächst auf ins Studium. Die Fanfiction bleibt meine Konstante^^ Naja das und meine Beta Leserin ;)

Mal sehen wie regelmäßig der Upload bleibt


End file.
